My Personal Maid
by ShiningDia
Summary: Maya Hashimoto, one of the maids of the ever so powerful rulers...vampires,specifically the Fujimoto family. Who knew that this certain maid would raise and take care of 4 little girls who will eventually grow up and become the vampire princes' mates. Ha! I finally got a summary! I know, common but anyways read and review for more of these random stories I made. Arigato!
1. Chapter 1 Maya Hashimoto

**Hello minna! This is my first fanfiction and hope you guys would enjoy! If you have, feel free to leave your suggestions in the reviews it would really help go easy one me! Anyways, let's do this!*snaps and disappears***

* * *

Ever wonder what the world would be like if it was taken under control, just because he/she has that much power to rule over almost...everything?Everyone has his/her own dreams in life. Some wanted to help people by treating them in their illnesses, some wanted to protect everyone from harm and makes sure that everyone is safe, some wanted to be equal to everyone by taking care of all the arguments happening here and there and some just wanted to do, the sandman knows what they wanted to do. People from all around the world are striving their bet to become what they wanted to be in the future, actually all except-

"MAYAAAAAA!"

All except Maya Hashimoto and a few more people who unfortunately is currently serving the rulers of the world and pretty much the _highest_ form of them all... _vampires._ You see, long story short vampires had taken over the entire world starting by ruling over a certain country, after they do that they pretty much took over the world. But it's not just the old "let's-take-over-and-combine-our-powers", instead of one big group taken over everything this group is still under their leader: _The Vampire Royals._ All in all the world has 6 royals to follow a.k.a the Fujimoto family:Their King Harold, their Queen Irenia, and their princes namely Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blitz. Ok, going back to the topic, as royals it would be a shame for them to just do things on their own (or that's what they thought) so of course they have maids to serve them in times of need. And that's where our story begins (no actually it already started)

 **Maya's P.O.V**

My name is Maya Hashimoto, I started serving the royal family since 15 and 5 years already passed so that makes me 20 (hehehe math) as maids all of us only have like 4 hours of sleep because we wake up and that first obstacle in the morning is the overflowing laundry bin, then we have to set up food for their majesties, then oh the trashes and also the-

"MAYAAAAAA!" a high-pitched voice said that could break anyone's eardrums

I hurry out of the maid's quartet to see one of the oldest maids that ever served the royals: Tamaki Aoyama, she had curly blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail, brown eyes and she is wearing our french maid uniform in the color of peach. She stared at me as if analyzing me which is very weird before she said "Irenia-ouhi told me to buy stuff downtown, but since I don't to go their you have to go their" she said in her usual high-pitched voice "Why can't you go downtown by yourself Tamaki-san?'' I asked. She just looked at me like I have 3 heads and said "Isn't it obvious? My uniform would get dirty and no royal would be impressed to see a dirty uniform, now go buy these items" she said as she handed me a list of what to buy. I don't like arguing so I nodded and headed to downtown.

 **Me: Yosh! Chapter 1 complete! *has a proud smirk***

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: *coughs on purpose***

 **Me: Oh yes, minna the PPGZ & RRBZ! *claps***

 **PPGZ: Moshi moshi! ^_^**

 **RRBZ: Yo!**

 **Me:*still clapping***

 **Usagi: Ano... Riri-chan?**

 **Kaoru:*blows trumpets in my ear***

 **Me:*jumps and falls face flat* *gets up* Why did you do that T-T?**

 **Kaoru: When do we get in?**

 **Me: You'll just have to wait**

 **Butch: Just how long does it takes you to update a story?**

 **Me: Depends when Im not busy**

 **Kaoru: Can we just go in next chapter?**

 **Me: Hey, Im the author so I get to write when you'll appear**

 **Kaoru: *rolls eyes***

 **Butch: Do I get to see Kaoru in a dress?**

 **Others: 0_0 ...**

 **Kaoru: *slaps him* Baka!**

 **Momoko: You can't change him, he's Butch after all**

 **Brick: I'd have to agree with pinky**

 **Miyako: Oh, I would like to see Kaoru in a dress too! ^_^**

 **Kaoru: *face palms***

 **Butch: *pulls Kaoru to his lap without her noticing**whispers in her ear* Everyone would like to see you in a dress Kaoru-chan~**

 **Kaoru: 0/0 *starts to wrestle him***

 **Usagi: GERONIMO! *jumps on top of Kaoru and Butch***

 **Boomer: Has anyone seen Blitz?**

 **Brick: He said he's meeting his old friend from Europe**

 **Greens and Usagi:*still wrestling***

 **Reds: Anywho, Ja ne minna! ^_^''**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chappie!**

 **Me: And we'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!* snaps and disappears with reds and blues***

 **Greens and Usagi:*still wrestling***

 **I know I messed up the chapter and its short I'll make it up in the next chappie, but if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review box thingy... it would really help. Arigato! ^_^**

 **~Riri-chi**


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to the market

**~Hello, it's me~So yah this is the 2nd chappie of "My Personal Maid". In this chapter the PPGZ will enter here.**

 **Kaoru:Finally!**

 **Me:Urusai... And how did you get here?**

 **Momoko:You forgot to lock the window Aria-chan**

 **Me:...*thinks about it* Oh yah i totally forgot**

 **Miyako:We passed through a window?**

 **Kaoru:*face palms***

 **Momoko: Yes Miya-chi, we passed through a window ^_^"**

 **Miyako:ohhhhh...**

 **Me:Ne minna, where is Usa-chan**

 ***as if on cue flies through the window with angel wings that the lord of the rings knows where she got that***

 **Usagi:~I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky~**

 **Others:...**

 **Me:A-anyways I would like to give a shout out to sweetlycutely! arigato for reviewing ^_^ and please fell free to ask the question in ya hed, ok so let's just get to the story, i don't own them here we go! *snaps fingers and disappears with the girls excluding the angel wings that is flying everywhere***

 **Usagi:*from a portal* oops *grabs angel wings and disappear in the portal***

 **Maya's P.O.V**

After what it seems like 5 minutes of walking from the castle to the market, I've finally made it. I looked at my list to see the things that I have to buy:

-milk

-apples

-bananas

-tomatoes

-chili pepper

-blood

 _'Blood?_ , _Irenia-ouhi really does thought that blood could be brought in the market',_ I sweatdropped at the thought. What can I say, she is the queen she's forbidden to go wonder around public places except for special occasions. I focused back at the crowded market and nodded _'the sooner I start, the earlier I'll finish'_

Time skip, after 10 minutes (only because I don't wanna type down as to how she bought the items, you guys could picture that out, ne?) :

I finally finished buying all these items except for blood, I'm actually having a hard time for this. I mean I can't just go to every stall asking "Do you sell blood?'' that would be ridiculous. As I was about to go back to the castle and probably getting ready to be punished for not buying all the items, I eventually found myself being pushed back by something "Itai!" a cute voice exclaimed, I looked at the thing or the _person_ I bumped into, it was a girl a little girl about the age of 5. She had blonde hair that is tied in 2 cute pigtails, she is wearing a cute blue tank top with a bubble with a cute smiley face on it, yellow skirt and light blue sneakers, she was rubbing her head and I thought it was really adorable. I snapped out of it and knelled in front of the girl so we are at the same height "Sono daijobou nani ga itaimasen (it's okay nothing hurts)" I said as I removed her hand from her head, she looked up to me with 2 light blue orbs and then she said "Arigato, gomenasai if I bumped into you earlier" she said I just smiled back at her and nodded, I stood up but before I can proceed my way to the castle the little girl tucked my shirt "What's wrong?" I asked she looked at me with pleading eyes and said "Can you help me look for my friends?", I looked at her back "Of course I can help you" I said with a smile, what can I say "No, I cannot help you because I'll get punished for being super late", well I could have done that but seeing her pleading eyes I can tell that these friends of hers are really special to her. She gave me a cute smile before pointing to the east side of the market "Let's start over there" she said and before I knew it she ran off to the said side of the market "Ne, chottomatte!(hey, wait)" I exclaimed as I ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've been looking for like the past 30 minutes and we still haven't found her friends, right now, I'm currently holding the hand of this little girl afraid that she'll run off again. We haven't really spoken that much so I decided to take the chance anyway "So, what's your name?" I asked her, she didn't look at me but answered while looking through people "Miyako...Miyako Gotokuji" she answered almost like a whisper but I could her it anyway ' _Miyako-chan ne? What a cute name for a little girl_ ' "Redi (lady), what's your name?" she asked, I looked down at her (event though she can't see me) and said "Maya Hashimoto" . Another silence filled the air and I really don't like it so I asked questions (again) instead "These friends of yours, are they really that special to you?", this time she stopped walking and looked to the ground, after a few seconds, she look up to me smile and said "They are _very_ special to me", I stared at her. _This girl, truely loves these friends of hers..._ It took me a while to realized that she was jumping up and down "What's the matter?""I saw them!" she said as she run to a crowd of people who are currently gathering over something, I don't really have to yell so I followed her, Miyako lead us both to the middle of the crowd's circle and there I saw three more little girls in her age: one had a long orange hair, that was tied up in a ponytail with a really big bow, cotton candy pink eyes,she is wearing a pink dress with red hearts all over it, she was staring blankly at the other girl with jet black hair that is very messy, lime green eyes, she was wearing green jogging pants the an oversized white t-shirt with a print that says "R&R TO THE WORLD!" and a lime green jacket, she was having a competing with a vendor seller over a piece of fruit "Neba-gibuappu! Kaoru-chan!" a voice yelled. I looked over to see the source of the voice, another girl with light brown hair that is tied in a ponytail but not as high as the other one, she had amethyst eyes, she is wearing a long sleeve light purple sweater with dark purple shorts and she was standing next to the orange haired girl while cheering at the green eyed one,"Minna!" Miyako said as she ran towards them, the green eyed girl seemed to stop and ran towards her too, the 2 remaining ones got big smiles on their faces ones they saw her "Miyako/chi/chan!" all of them said in unison "Thank goodness I found you" Miyako said "Where have you been we looked everywhere for you!" exclaimed the green eyed girl "Yeah, and because of that Kaoru fought a poor man thinking he kidnapped you" the pink eyed girl said while closing her eyes "Hey, that could happen!" defended the green eyed girl "Yeah, but you don't have to fight anyone" the pink eyed girl shot back. While this was happening, I looked at the crowd to see much more people join the crowd

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did-"

"I'm hungry!" whined the brown haired girl, everyone stared at her at her random complained, I thought to myself _"buying stuff in the market can take longer that I thought..."_

 **Me: Yosh, chapter 2 completo! Ya girls happy your in it?**

 **Kaoru: Yeah... it was ok**

 **Usagi: We get to see Kaoru fight with a vendor**

 **Momoko: That wasn't really necessary for you to do**

 **Miyako: Poor vendor T-T**

 ***The boys came bursting through the wall*** **  
**

 **Kaoru: What the heck?!**

 **Usagi: Mona Lisa doesn't have eyebrows!**

 **Momoko: ...ok...**

 **Miyako: *giggles***

 **Me: WHAT THE HECK YA GUYS THERE IS A FREGGIN' DOOR YA KNOW!**

 **Brick: Gomen, we just had to show you what Blitz's friend gave him**

 **Blitz: This is probably the best give that was ever given to me**

 **Me: so where is the gift?**

 **Boomer: TADA! *holds up a medium sized dark purple box***

 **Butch: guess whats inside**

 **Momoko: a book?**

 **Miyako: a bunny?**

 **Kaoru: skateboard?**

 **Me: a new sword?**

 **Blitz:no, of course no, no, possibly but no**

 **Me: Then what?**

 **Brick:Hod up, Usagi didn't guess yet**

 **Usagi:hmmm... blood packets?**

 **Kaoru: BLOOD PACKETS?! WHY WOULD SOMEONE POSSIBLY GIVE-**

 **Boys:BINGO! *opens box and starts drinking blood packets***

 **Usagi:^_^**

 **Others except the boys and Usagi:...**

 **Momoko:Ayway, Ja ne minna**

 **Kaoru: Stay cool**

 **Miyako: *whispers* eww...**

 **Me: And we'll see you next chappie *snaps and everyone disppears***


	3. Chapter 3 Inside the Princes' Room

**Nihao minna! Chapter 3 here! I don't have much to say, the girls and boys aren't here so that's a sweet relief... *sighs*. Anyways I don't wanna make ya wait so let's head start to the story *snaps and disappears***

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

After stating such a random question that anyone would even know why she said that, Maya did whats she thinks probably the most best thing she could ever do, drag these girls out of the crowd. And no it ain't just simple drag where in you could see a mom practically begging to her child by saying "Come on now, let's go home" while the child just grab its hand and walkout, nuh-uh. Instead it was a _real_ drag, yes I mean't the drag-drag. Well, she didn't literally dragged all of them, she just dragged the whining brown haired girl and the green eyed one who is currently debating over her pink eyed friend, knowing the other two are just gonna follow. Being known as one of the royal's maids, you've pretty much got yourself into a whole new profile, in other words people expect you to be careless, tough, and all those stuff you could just describe your most hatest person. And that boys and girls is what our friend Maya's been doing. Maya kept dragging the two girls until they reached to the entrance of the market, she looked around for a bit and then sighed

"Gomenasai, if I had to drag you like that" Maya said as she smiled apologetically ,the green eyed girl just let out a small 'humph' while crossing her arms as Maya let the go

"I'm still hungry!" said the brown haired girl as everyone around her sweatdropped.

The pink eyed girl stared at Maya a bit then to Miyako then back to Maya and finally to Miyako "Miya-chan, who is this?" she asked the little blonde girl "Oh, she's Maya Hashimoto, she helped me find you guys" Miyako said smiling. The pink eyed girl stared at Maya again before saying "Thank you for helping Miyako find us, I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi the green one is Kaoru Matsubara while the hungry girl is Usagi Asuka" she said as she pointed to each said girls, Maya just smiled "Hajimemashite minna!". And then there was an awkward silence between all of them "So, where do you girls live" Maya said breaking the silence "Actually we used to stay at an abandoned building, but it got destructed-" Momoko was interrupted by Kaoru "It got destructed because it was a request by those damn royals" she said as she emphasized the word royals

"And they took all me stuff including Octi T-T" Miyako said

"And the food too!" Usagi exclaimed

"You poor things, you don't have a place to stay" Maya said in a concerned voice, she thought about the situation, then out nowhere a light bulb appeared on her head "You girls can stay with me! At the castle!"

 **Change Venue: At the royal castle (before all these mayhem happened)**

 **Still Normal P.O.V**

As Tamaki watched Maya go to the market, she then proceeded to go to her room in the Maid's Quartet ,basically the Maid's Quartet is a very big room that has rooms for the maids to stay. She opened the double doors of the Maid's quartet to reveal a very large room that is painted white with black ancient designs on it and lots of doors that are labeled by numbers starting from 90 to how many maids are there (so ya can say that the castle is quite...ok very big). She walked further into the room until she stopped at the door which was labeled '104'. She opened the door of the said room to reveal an entire room of pink, and by entire room, I mean _entire_ room. When she closed the door you could see the back of the door (i just noticed i always used the word ' _door_ '..LOL) is painted light pink that is decorated with big dark pink sparkly letter stickers with the letters T, Y, M and Y. The floor had a soft pink rag, the walls were decorated pink with different posters of pretty much any handsome boy including the 5 year old vampire princes, 2 pink closets, 2 pink desks with pink spinning chairs, 4 bean bags in different shades of pink a pink curtain that covers the windows, a light pink small chandelier in the middle of the room, 4 queen sized beds and each had a fluffy pink comforter with pink blankets and finally a nightstand on each side of the bed. Of course, Tamaki just can't have the whole room to herself so she had 3 maids that share the same room with her. The other maids call them the "T.S.T" or "Tamaki's Slut Team", because they are particularly sluts, which is one of the reasons why the royal guards captured them, but the girls misunderstood it because of their thought that they were attractive to them.

"GIRLS~!" Tamaki said in her usual high pitched voice. After that scream 2 girls came out from... your neighbor knows where. The first one is Yuriko Saito, she had blue hair that reached her mid back and cyan eyes ,she wore the same maid's uniform as Tamaki but it is in the color of cyan. The second one is Michiko Kawamoto, she had pixie cut auburn hair with side bangs, she had brown eyes and she is wearing the same uniform with Yuriko and Tamaki only that her color is brown.

"Hey Tamaki" Michiko said in a girly voice

''Hi girls, guess what, I asked that Maya girl to go buy some stuff in the market and she totally agreed'' Tamaki said as she and Michiko laughed

''Demo, weren't you asked to buy the stuff Tamaki-san?'' Yuriko might be a slut, be she is the kindest-ish among the 4 of them

''Don't be ridiculous Yuriko, besides my nails will be broken and it stinks in there" Tamaki said as she scrunched her nose

"True that" Michiko and Yuriko said in unison

''Oh yeah, where is Yurika?" Tamaki asked. Yurika is basically Yuriko's twin, only that Yurika's eyes had the more greener shade than her sister but all-in-all they look the same

"Futago was asked by Irenia-ouhi to take care of her children because they are having a meeting" Yuriko said

"Which reminds me, Tamaki-san we have to go to the princes' room to look over her children, I'm sure Yurika can't do it by herself" Michiko added while admiring herself in the mirror nearest to her

"Oh goody, well then let's do there ladies" Tamaki said going to the princes' room with the 2 girls following close behind.

* * *

The 3 maids had already reached the princes' room. They stood in front of a brown door labeled 'Princes' Room'.

"Ok girls, here is the plan, I look over Brick-oji, Yuriko looks over Boomer-oji, and Michiko you look over Butch-oji, got it?'' Tamaki said

''Who's gonna look over Blitz-oji?'' Yuriko asked

''Yurika of course, duh" Tamaki said flipping her hair Yurika made an ''ohhh'' face while Michiko just face palmed

''Anyways, let's just get this thing through" Michiko said as she opened the door to the princes' room

 **Me:Cliffhanger mwahahaha**

 ***PPGZ walks in room and is as pale as a ghost and falls face flat while RRBZ walks in right after them with an innocent smile on their face***

 **Me:You guys missed the chapter, it conta- guys?**

 **RRBZ: Hmph~**

 **Me: Nani ga okotta? (what happened)**

 **Buthc: Oh we just showed them our favorite place**

 **Me: So why are they like that?**

 **Blitz: Dunno *innocent smile***

 **Me: *narrows eyes on them* Anyways you guys missed the chapter**

 **Brick: May I see? *reads chapter***

 **Boomer: *reads with him* You didn't continue the story**

 **Butch: That's because she made a cliffhanger**

 **Blitz: On the 3rd chapter of this story**

 **Me: I thought it would be fun ^_^**

 **Brick: You better say sorry to your sweetlycutely, she really wanted us in the story, don't you~? *smirks and winks***

 **Me: Gomenasai! T-T The boys will come next chapter ,yeah, next chapter**

 **Boomer: Promise her that**

 **Me: I PROMISE!**

 **RRBZ: good**

 **Me: Anyways Imma end this chappie because my finger hurt so bad from all this typing**

 **Blitz:Ja ne**

 **Butch: Kick ass!**

 **Boomer: BYE-BYE!**

 **Brick: we should do something about the girls**

 **Me: Hai! *snaps, portal appears, the boys carried their counterparts and got inside the portal* And see ya next chappie *goes inside portal***


	4. Chapter 4 Were stayin' in the castle

**Me:Bonjour tout le monde!(Hello everyone!)Chapter 4 here we go!**

 **RRBZ: Ussu! (Yo!)**

 **Me:So in this chappie, the RRBZ will show up**

 **Butch: Took you long**

 **Blitz:Yeah, if it were me I would be in Chapter 10...no...20 right now**

 **Butch & Blitz:*high fived***

 **Boomer:*drawing***

 **Brick:*sighed***

 **Me:Damare! I have other things to do U-U**

 **Brick:Like what...?**

 **Me:by eating these poor things *pulls out a bag that came from seemingly nowhere, opens the bag and reveals lots of boxes of doughnuts and starts eating it***

 **RRBZ:...**

 **Brick: Let's get to the story now shall we?**

 **Me:*finished eating the 11th doughnut* oh yeah...i do not own the PPGZ & RRBZ, I only own Maya and a few more other maids in the story**

 **Blitz:Let's do this!*snaps and all of us disappeared*  
**

 **Butch:*somewhere* how did you...**

 **Blitz:*somewhere* practice ^_^**

 **Brick*somewhere**slaps the back of his head* baka, now were lost**

 **Boomer:Riri-chan... ^_^''**

 **Me:*still eating***

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

As Michiko opened the door to the princes' room, what they saw is something...they get used to seeing everyday. A young boy at the age of 5 with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders with a black bandanna tied around his head while letting some of his hair out and dark purple eyes (Blitz) was running around their room holding what seem to be like Yurika's phone, they saw two young 5 years old boys who were were arm wrestling in in one of the princes's bed, one had jet black spiky hair and dark green eyes (Butch) while the other one had blonde hair with dark blue eyes (Boomer and he seems to be losing) while the eldest prince that had long orange hair that reached mid-back that is tied in a low ponytail with blood red eyes was just sitting in a red bean bag chair while reading a book his father told him to read (Brick). The 3 remaining maids got over to their assigned prince to look after.

 **Blitz's P.O.V ( _before the maids came_ )**

It was SO boring in here! I look over to Green and Blue to see them wrestling, while Red is reading a boring book. If only I had my video games with me, but Ka-san took them because she thinks we need to be more social and Otto-san thinks that I need to be more like Red, like heck I would. I'M SOCIAL! I HAVE FRIENDS IN THE CASTLE! AND I CAN BE LIKE RED TOO! (not really). As I laid onto my bed, I noticed one of our maids who is supposed to "look over" us texting to... Dracula knows who she is texting in her freggin' phone. That's when an idea came to my mind. I sneakily wen up to her backand jumped on it, she let out an 'eep' sound as she fell face flat on the floor with me at on top of her back, my plan seem to work as she dropped her phone, when I know that she isn't gonna get up any second right now, I jumped from her back and grabbed her phone as I run away from her

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" she said in a screechy voice

"Never!" I said while sticking my tongue out. That's when the door opened to reveal 3 more maids. The one that is chasing me got tired and called over the others to help her.

"You guys, help me!" she said, I can't really tell if she is pleading or demanding

"Sorry Yurika, we have the other princes to look after" the one with blonde hair said as she walked over to Red.

"Ugh!" the maid, I guess her name is Yurika? let out a frustrating sound as she continued to chase me around the room. This is gonna take my whole time, just as planned.

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Me and Booms are having an arm wrestling match to see if who is stronger, on our way to our room, I accidentally called him ''weakling'' and then he started saying that he's can be as strong as me. So we took a bet on it to see who is stronger. As we continued our match, I noticed our purple bro running around the room, while this wannabe babysitter of ours was chasing him. Then the doors opened to reveal someone, I don't want to check if who is entering our room since Booms while take it as an opportunity, so I continued anyways.

"Butch-oji, please stop the...thing your doing with Boomer-oji" Miniko? I guess said, I can't really remember, while she tried to pull me away by waist from my blonde bro. There is no way Im gonna lose against him! So I tightened my grip on his hand as he immediately respond to the same force. We both smirked at each other knowing none of us are letting go.

"Boomer-oji, onegai this can be a lot easier" the maid that was pulling him said

''No! Im stronger than him!'' he said

''In your dreams" I said as I pushed his hand down to my side. He struggled at first but he eventually got the hang of it and started to overpower the force of my hand over his (i know confusing ne?).

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

As Butch almost won the bet, I gathered all my strength to push his hand from my side to his, but since he is strong, our hands were pushing force against each other so our hands end up in the center. I noticed that the lower part of my body was light, I took a swift glance on whats happening and, I'M FLOATING! I'M FLOATING! I noticed Butch is too! So the both of us are floating... I have to tell Otto-san and Ka-san about this, they are gonna be so pround that I have my bat changing abilities before Brick does ^_^. They both said that you're gonna be feeling a floating sensation once you could change, and this is it! I can't wait!

 **Brick's P.O.V**

I was just reading a book Otto-san gave me, it's called The Odyssey (i do not own the book) by Homer. He said it's a great book to read at my age, but I think he only said that because it's the only book he had. Anyways, I was reading this book then my purple brother run passed me with a chasing maid not to far away from him. The door burst open and this time I look towards the door to see the head of the maids, Tamaki Aoyama, and a few more other maids, the first thing they did once they opened the door was spread and Tamaki went over to me. I'm guessing she is supposed to be ''looking after'' me. Mattaku, I don't need a maid to look after me. She kneeled down so we are in the same level, I raised a brow at her as she just smiled at me.

''What are you reading Brick-oji?" she asked. I held my book higher to her face for her to see the cover page of the book. This time, it was her turn to raise an brow.

''The Odyssey? What's that about'' she asked once again, I sighed

''The Odyssey is one of two major ancient Greek epic poems attributed to Homer. It is, in part, a sequel to the Iliad, the other work ascribed to poem is fundamental to the modern Western canon, and is the second oldest extant work of Western literature, the Iliad being the oldest. Scholars believe it was composed near the end of the 8th century BC, somewhere in lonia, the Greek coastal region of Anatolia.'' I said as I summarized what I have red so far. Tamaki just stared at me dumbfounded, after like 10 minutes of staring, she finally composed herself.

''So, it's about the old times, right?'' she said

''Umm.. yeah sure if that is what you think about it'' I said. After that I pretty much found myself continuing to read what I've folded and answering her questions too. Man, this girl sure does have a lot of questions.

''Butch-oji, please stop the...thing your doing with Boomer-oji'' a voice said

"Boomer-oji, onegai this can be a lot easier" another one said.

''No! Im stronger than him!'' a boy's voice said

''In your dreams" another one said

I looked over the commotion and sweatdropped, the scene goes like this: Butch and Boomer were arm wrestling on air while two maids were pulling the lower part of their body hoping to break the grasp, but I know my brothers and I know that this won't end anytime soon. As this was going on, Blitz jumped on top of Butch and Boomer's arm to get away from the maid chasing him, but failed as he tripped on Butch and Boomer's arm causing my green and blue brother's arm to follow the direction where he tripped, the 2 maids holding them fell forward as the maid chasing Blitz was in the center of the two, as the result she was squished by the two of them. Over-all it looked like (well actually it is) a huge mess. Tamaki instantly got up to help her friends, but stepped on the phone that Blitz dropped which made her walking a little more clumsier as she stumbled on top of the others. I sweatdropped twice.

Just then my super hearing senses picked up something, it was a door opening. At first I felt the need to check what's up, but then again lots of people are living here so it's just normal for a door to open, I shrug off the weird feeling and went to continue my thing

 **Kaoru's P.O.V (at age of 5 let's do this!)**

We just stared at Maya with wide eyes, I mean, we staying at _The Royal Castle,_ no thanks. I was about to respond to her offer when Momo interrupted me.

''We reluctantly accept your offer'' she said with bangs covering her eyes. I just stared at her at disbelief.

''HOW CAN YOU ACCEPT! WE ARE GONNA BE STAYING AT THE ROYAL CASTLE! AND THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE-''

''Then give me a good place to stay then" she said

I thought about it for a while, and figured she's right, we don't have a place to stay

''Hai!" Miya said and Usa nodded in agreement.

''Nani?" i said looking at the two of them. Miya just gave me a warm smile while Usa gave me a shrug

''Momo is right, we don't have a place to stay since our apartment broke down'' Usa said. *sigh* I don't have a choice now do I?

''Fine...'' I said, Miya and Usa cheered, and Momo gave me a smile. Maya laughed at our little scene, once she stopped she instruct us to follow her to the castle. Here goes nothing.

 **After a minute or so... Usagi's P.O.V**

We were walking for what seems like FOREVER! My feet are starting too hurt and I'm STILL hungry!

''Why are we taking so much time on going to the castle!'' I complained

''Hang on, we are almost there'' Maya said even though without looking at her I could tell she was smiling

''It's not really that bad'' Miya said, I look over to where she is to find her being carried in Maya's arms

''Says the girl who didn't even walk''Kaoru said as Me and Momo nodded agreeing

''Look over there!''Maya cheered as she pointed her thumb in a certain location. I look to where she was pointing to see a very big, I mean _very_ big castle, it is so big! OH MY GOBLIN! They must have a lot of food in there!

''Well, what are we waiting for, ikou! (let's go!)'' I said as I ran to the castle. When I reached there it was bigger than the time we were staring at it in a far distance. Kaoru catched up with me quite easily, Momo caught up after Kaoru did while Maya was slowing down because of Miya in her arms.

''This place...'' Kaoru trailed

''is so freggin'...'' I continued

''Big'' Momo finished. As we all stared in awe, we haven't noticed that Maya opened the door to the castle, the 3 of us were about to go in when she stopped us

''Let's be quiet until we reach my room, kay'?'' she asked, Miya was already by her side holding Maya's hand, we all nodded as she guided us to the castle. Inside was even bigger than outside, it's pretty too! We are standing in the very big room that leads towards the living room at our left, in front of us was 2 stairs that was separated by a pole an met up in the middle of level 2, and on the right side was, OMG! THE KITCHEN

''KITCHEN!'' I screamed as I have seen heaven, before I could even make the run Maya caught me and held my mouth shut

''Usa-chan, please don't scream and run off like that ok? If Tamaki-san knows about this she will immediately report it to Ou-sama and Ouhi-sama (The King and Queen)'' she said, I look up to her eyes, her pleading eyes and nodded, she let go of me and said

''Now, let's go to the Maid's Quartet now shall we?'' My sisters and I look at each other before saying ''Ok'' in unison as we walk to millions of random hallways to get to the Maid's quartet.

* * *

 **PPGZ:*starts to wake up***

 **Kaoru: What happened? *yawns***

 **Momoko:I guess we fell asleep**

 **Miyako:Huh? Where is Riri-chan *eyelids began to close***

 **Usagi:*shrugs then looks at readers, forms an evil smirk* Well since Riri-chan isn't here we might as well should take over since she isn't here**

 **Momoko:Hmm... I guess we should...**

 **Kaoru: do whatever ya want, Im out *walks out of the door***

 **Usagi: Alright, how about you Miya-chi?**

 **Miyako:*sleeping***

 **Momoko:She is sleeping ^_^''**

 **Usagi:That leaves the two of us Momo-chi**

 **Momoko:Ok, so what should we do?**

 **Usagi:... Ja ne minna!**

 **Momoko:And we'll see you next chapter!**

 **Usagi:*about to snap when the door literally burst***

 **Me: DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **I know it took long updating but I made it up by makin' this chappie long-ish, at least for my opinion, I didn't put description for the castle because I want you to make ya own castle. Anyways review for more chappies and I'll see you next time! ^_^**

 **~Riri-chan**


	5. Chapter 5 Tamaki's Poisonous Kiss?

**Me:Kamusta kayong lahat! (Hello, how are you everyone!) Chapter 5! Yosh!**

 **PPGZ:Riri-chi!**

 **Me:Hey guys!**

 **Usagi:Where were you, you weren't here last chapter**

 **Me:Because, a certain someone transported me and the RRBZ to...The Lion King knows where *glares at Blitz***

 **Blitz:I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**

 **Butch:But I really enjoyed going there~**

 **Blitz:Damare! None of us know _that_ was behind the freaking door!**

 **Me: For some reasons I find it very scary TT-TT**

 **PPGZ:...**

 **Kaoru:Butch enjoyed going... wah?**

 **Miyako: What kind of door, desu?**

 **Momoko:Just...what was the place like?**

 **Boomer:Ok, first when Blitz snapped his hand we were transported to I don't know where but everything was black...**

 **Brick:Then Butch found a handle to a door, he opened it and saw the most horrible thing the rest of us saw except from Butch...**

 **Butch:That my fellow friends is a place where I call hone sweet home~**

 **PPGZ:0_0?**

 **Usagi:What _is_ in there?**

 **RRBZ & Me: *looks at each other***

 **Me: I do not own the PPGZ & RRBZ, I only own Maya and a few more maids in this chapter, here we go!*snaps and disappears with everyone***

 **PPGZ:*from somewhere* Chotto! (Hey!)**

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

As we were walking towards the Maid's Quartet, I noticed a brown door labeled "Princes' Room" and trust me when I say that something is going on there...

''Momoko!" Kaoru whispered in a harsh tone. I turned my attention to her to realize that she, along with the others, were at the end of the hallway we were in, she gestured me to come to her so I did what I was told to do. As I reach the area where Kaoru was, I found myself standing in front of a double door, Maya held the handle of one door as she took a deep breath before she opened it. The room had white and black ancient designs on it and the room itself has more rooms inside. Me and my sisters had different expressions for this: Kaoru had a smirk plastered in her face as she saw the wide open space in front of us, Usagi had stars for her eyes, Miyako was very amused of what she saw, and me? I just stared dumbfounded as to how so many doors fit inside one room, Maya looked around for a bit before entering the room.

''Can you promise me that you will be quiet on our way to my room?'' Maya asked

''Sure!'' Miyako said agreeing

''Hai!'' Usagi said with a thumbs up

''Matte, _your_ room?" I asked, she looked towards me and smiled

''Ou-sama and Ouhi-sama were really kind to us that they figured out that we maids should have a modern place to stay like them, because they think that we maids are part of their family too" she replied, I nodded as a sign of understanding.

''How do you know if it is your room, desu?"Miyako asked, good question...Maya grabbed Miyako's had as we walked towards Maya's room

''Our rooms are labeled by numbers, it is up to us to decide which room we wanted to stay, I chose number '210' ''Maya said

The smirk Kaoru had before grew even wider, as she got in front of us and said "Race ya' there!" before speeding off. Maya was surprised at how fast she could run, but finally snapped out of it when she realized that Kaoru literally ran towards her room making little stomping noises. Usagi, being the playful one, joined in the ''race'' as she made giggling sounds on her way to said location

''Ne, chottomatte! (Hey, wait!)'' Maya said as she dragged Miyako to her room, I simply followed.

We finally reached the room labeled '210' and Maya seemed happy that we finally got here, she faced us and said

''Now, I want all of you to be like good little angels and show your best behavior there, ok?'' she reminded us like she was a mom.

''Hai!'' we chorused in unison, she nodded with a smile as she opened the door to her room, the room was painted in a light peach type of color with three beds in alternate sides, they had different designs of headboards, one had a swirly orange design, one had a design of all the flags of the world, and one had the design of infinity, there was a light yellow curtain and covered the window, a light brown wardrobe, and a light pink rag on the floor, this place is rather comfortable, as my sisters & I continue to stare at the room in front of us, Japanese music was heard, we turned to find the source of the music to see a maid wearing a orange kimono with darker orange swirly designs on it, she had dark brown hair with side bangs that was held in a ponytail, and she had orange eyes, as she danced gracefully to the music while holding a fan, I looked around the room to find another maid laying at one of the beds, she had long black hair that reached her mid-back, she had brown eyes and she was reading a book titled ''How to speak: Japanese", she is wearing a brown french maid uniform.

''Modotte kimashita!(I'm back!)'' Maya chorused, the two maids stopped from what their doing to look up to Maya with big smiles on their faces.

''Okaerinasai! (Welcome home!)'' the one wearing an orange kimono said

"Hey!" the brown-eyed maid said as both of them walked towards Maya and each of them gave a bug hug to Maya, I think we seemed invisible to them because after the hug they started talking about things. The brown-eyed maid was the first one to notice us as she smiled at us with a wave.

''Maya, who are these munchkins with you?''she asked, Maya looked at us then back to her as she replied

''They are my friends, Momoko, Kaoru, Usagi and Miyako'' she said as she pointed to each of us as our names were introduced, this time the maid wearing a kimono looked at us with a very happy expression, she literally skipped on her way in front of us, knelt down so we were at the same height, she took her hand out for me to shake, I don't really trust people who I just met so I let her hand out there for a little longer, after what seemed like a minute I finally shooked her hand slowly, she smiled really calmly at me before saying

''Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Senoo Aika desu (Hi! My name is Senoo Aika)'' Aika said as she stood up and pushed the brown-eyed maid towards us, she seemed really surprised at first but regained her posture afterwhile. She smiled a us and said

''Hello! My name is Jocelyn Mendoza" she said

 _'Her name is really different'_ I thought. After that little introduction of all of us Maya suggested us to go inside the room and of course we all agreed.

 ** _Meanwhile..._ Tamaki's P.O.V (tamaki's turn let's do this)**

UGH! STUPID PHONE! STUPID HEELS FOR TRIPPING! STUPID NAILS FOR BREAKING! STUPID HAIR FOR BEING A MESS! I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL...MESS! Right now, I'm fixing myself from the accident, Butch- oji said that I took too long fixing myself, but honesty it did not take THAT long, I just put back concealer, foundation, powder, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, lipliner, lip gloss, I did my hair which includes curling it for 3 times, see it doesn't take long. As I finished up my makeup I noticed Brick- oji staring off to space, so being a good babysitter Iam I decided to go over to him and have a little chat with him...kids... they get bored easily, I was already beside him ready to chat about anything when he put his hands up in a stop position, I closed my mouth and waited util he is ready to talk to me.

 **-AFTER LIKE 30 seconds-**

Ok! this is taking _too_ long, I tapped Brick-oji's shoulder and this time he turned around and said

''Can you go check on the doors and ask if who was the last person that opened a door?'' he asked, I smiled to myself, he is obviously trying to get my attention by asking me _so_ easy, how cute.

''Of course Brick-oji'' I said as I placed my hand on his cheeks ad kiss his forehead as I head over to check on every doors. As I closed the Princes' Door I heard them say:

 _'Dude ya get kissed!'_

 _'Damare Blitz!'_

 _'you think we will get infected?'_ I growled at that, MY kisses always makes people ALOT better!

 _'I don't think so Boomer?'_

 _'Yeah, we will get killed!'_ after that laughter was heard, 'HMPH! MY KISSES MAKES EVERYONE MUCH BETTER!' I thought as I look over every single door.

* * *

 **PPGZ:Please~?**

 **RRBZ: No**

 **PPGZ:Please~?**

 **RRBZ: NO**

 **PPGZ: PLEASE~?**

 **RRBZ: NO!**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:* continuing with their lil' debate**

 **Me: *watching them while eating a tub of ice cream**looks at you guys**whispers* the PPGZ wanted to know the place where we teleported to...**

 **Momoko: At least give us a clue!**

 **Boomer: Ok, it starts with B and ends with D**

 **Others:...**

 **Brick:How do you know _that_ place's name?**

 **Boomer:There was a sign that said so! ^_^**

 **Other RRBZ:...ok?...**

 **PPGZ:*thinking* hmmm...**

 **Usagi: A place...**

 **Miyako: Where in it starts with a B...**

 **Kaoru: And ends with D...**

 **Momoko: Just what kind of place is that?...**

 **Me: You do know that I can just tell you right? ^_^''**

 **PPGZ: *helds up index finder* shhhhhhhh...**

 **Me: Maybe not...**

 **-after 30 minutes-**

 **Butch:OK THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!**

 **Usagi: ugh! I give up**

 **Miyako: Me too**

 **Kaoru: Me three**

 **Momoko: *looks up* spill the beans boys**

 **Brick: Let's say it together 'kay?**

 **Other RRBZ: *nods***

 **Brick: 1...2...3-**

 **Butch: MY WORLD! ^_^**

 **Brick: *face palms***

 **Blitz: *slaps the back off Butch's head***

 **Boomer: *about to cry because he did not get to say it***

 **PPGZ: ... Butch's World?**

 **Me: yup**

 **Usagi: *getting excited* what is it like?**

 **Blitz: everything has, made out of, or imitated Butch**

 **Momoko: honto? (really?)**

 **Brick: yah, there was a butch mirror, butch comb, butch plate, the clouds have Butch's face in them, the building had butch decorations, there were posters of butch everywhere, a statue of liberty that was sculpted into butch and called 'the statue of Butchity', adn pretty much everything you can think of has Butch's face in it**

 **Miyako: Kowai (scary)**

 **Me: I know, I feel ya'**

 **Boomer: *hugs us both to comfort us***

 **Kaoru: a Butch World, really?**

 **Butch: Yup and look I brought souvenir! *gives out a poster that says ' KEEP CALM AND LOVE BUTCH' with Butch's face as the background***

 **Others:...**

 **RRBZ except Butch: Ja ne ^_^''**

 **PPGZ: Stay tuned for next chappie!**

 **Butch: Keep Calm and Love Me!**

 **Me:And we'll see ya next chapter!Review and Bye! *snaps and everyone disappears***


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Maid Apprentices!

**Me:Hola a todos! (Hello everyone!)**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Hola!**

 **Me: Ok so last chappie the girls met Maya's BFF Senoo Aika and Mendoza Jocelyn, and-**

 **Boomer: AND TAMAKI KISSED BRICK!**

 **Others:... O.o**

 **Momoko: Hontoni? (Really?) *faces Brick***

 **Brick: yeah, that women fearlessly kissed me *wipes off area that is being kissed***

 **Momoko:Soka...(I see...)**

 **Butch: Is pinky jealousy~ becuase she didn't get to mwah mwah Brickie-kun~?**

 **Momoko:No No! It is not like that! *a blush appears on her face***

 **Brick:*blushes too***

 **Blitz & Kaoru: *laughs and fell to the ground***

 **Miyako: What is so funny about that?**

 **Boomer: I think its the fact of...um... I don't know**

 **Usagi: IT'S BECAUSE BUTCH USED ''BRICKIE-KUN''!**

 **Boomer: oh...*bursts out laughing***

 **Miyako: *giggles***

 **Butch:*smirks evilly before making a pouting face**insert girly voice* oh yeah~ and she was just like ''Oh course Brick-oji!" and mwahh~*makes a flying kiss pose***

 **Others except for Reds: BWUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Momoko & Brick: *glances at each other then looks at the opposite direction with a little blush on their faces***

 **Me:*sighs* I dont own them, I only own Maya and the maids, here we go! *snaps and disappears***

 **Note: when I typed a sentence in bold, it is my inner thought**

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

I'm beginning to like things here in the castle, we met Maya's best friends! We learned that Aika came from a family that teaches traditional japanese dancing, and Jocelyn was a traveler all around the world, but then both of them got captured so they were brought here...so sad! TT-TT. We were just talking about random stuff when Momo-chan asked a question to Jocelyn.

''Jocelyn, can I ask you a question?'' she asked. Jocelyn looked at Momo-chan for a second then smiled.

''Sure! Ask away!"

''Well, I noticed that your name is really different, your last name specifically, if you don't mind me, can I ask what kind of language was that?'' she said then breathed afterwards. We all stared at her dumbfounded, well, that's Momo-chan for you she is really smart. Jocelyn seemed surprised by her too, but then calmed down before answering her question with a smile.

''Mendoza, it is a common family name in the country I was born, the Philippines, which makes me a Filipina **(me too! although i prefer to be categorized as a Filipina rather than Filipino, in here Filipino stands for boys but either way they are the same)** '' she said. Everyone had a 'o' expression **(and by everyone I mean the kiddos)**. Usa-chan was the first one to recover as she had stars for eyes.

''Cool! We have a person form another country, this is really exciting!'' she beamed. Maya and Aika giggled at her comment.

''So let me get this straight, you are a traveler all around the world but born from Phlip-''

''Philippines'' Momo-chan corrected her, Kao-chan made a pout before continuing

''yeah whatever, got caught and now became a maid of those _royals_ '' she said, Jocelyn nodded. After that there was an awkward silence but not for long as we heard stomping sounds followed by sounds of doors closing. Maya and the other maids looked panicked, I wonder why...

''Quick! Hide!" Maya said as she shoved my in the closet together with Usa-chan, Aika hid Momo-chan in the bathroom, while Jocelyn struggled to get Kaoru under her bed.

''Chotto! (Hey!), just what is going on here!" she said, I wonder about that too, what are they doing?

''Please just hide, or else we will get caught!'' Jocelyn pleaded. Kaoru lost and hid under the bed just in time for the door to burst open. It revealed a snobbish looking maid that had curly blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail, she had brown eyes and she is wearing the same uniform like Maya's only that its colored peach.

''Tamaki-san! What are you doing here?'' Aika said trying to be as cool as possible, Tamaki raised a brow before looking around the room

''I thought I heard children in here...'' she said eyeing each of them suspiciously. They stiffened a bit as Tamaki walked over to the bathroom, she opened the door and I expect Momo-chan to be there, but to my surprise she wasn't there **(the bathroom was across the closet, so pretty much the closet is facing the bathroom)**. She closed the door and walked right past the bed Kao-chan was hiding and was about to leave the door, before she left she gave Maya and the others some reminders. As she started giving them, she leaned at the closet me and Usa-chan were in, as she leaned into the closet, small bits of dust fell from above us and unfortunately, I breathe in at that the same moment. I feel like Im about to sneeze but Im trying my very best to hold it. Usa-chan noticed this and squeezed my nose, I gave her a questioning look as she just winked at me

''Don't worry, I gotcha'' she whispered. After a minuter or two my sneeze was going away and I felt much better. I smiled at her as she smiled back and slowly put her hand away from my nose.

'' _And don't forget to make those chocolates Blitz-oji and Boomer-oji wants_ '' Tamaki said as I noticed she was not leaning at the closet anymore

'' _Hai, Tamaki-san!_ '' the maids said in unison as we heard the door closing. Each of us got out from our hiding place as the maids sighed in relief.

''Yokatta (Thank Goodness), you guys weren't found'' Maya said

''Maya-chi, it isn't safe for them to be here for long'' Aika said. The 3 maids thought of something and then Jocelyn suddenly perked up

''I got it!'' she chirped, this got everyone's attention

''Nani?'' all of us said

''You munchkins could be our little maid apprentice!'' she said with a big smile on her face. Momo-chan seems to think about it, Kao-chan had her mouth dangle open, Usa-chan was jumping up and down, and I was just smiling at her a while Momo-chan had a smile plastered on her face.

''Ok!'' was all she said. Kao-chan was about to yell at her but didn't because Usa-chan jump on her.

''Don't even think about it!'' Usa-chan said as was she piggy back riding Kaoru. Kaoru just scoffed before agreeing

''I think it isn't such a bad idea!'' I said. Aika smiled at me

''Of course it isn't a bad idea, Maya can make you mini uniforms and you can help us do stuff around here, it is gonna be so much fun!'' Aika said with her hands clasp together

''Ok, lets do this!'' Maya said as she began measuring us.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V (in the prince's room)**

Tamaki was going back to the Prince's room. When she arrived there, she was surprised, she is surprised because for once the Prince's Room was actually quiet. She smirked to herself, _'Harold-ousama and Irenia-ouhi are gonna be so proud of me and my besties, but of course mostly mwah'_ she said before she opened the door with both hand, as a result both double doors bursted open

''Hey everybody! Iam here!'' she said. with her hands on her hips, head held high and a proud smirk on her face

''Ehem'' a low male voice said, Tamaki just froze in place as she knew very well who owns that voice, its the king, King Harold Fujimoto, he has a hair color combination of orange and yellow and he has an eye color between red and orange **(just imagine Hotori Tadase in a orange-yellow wig and red-orange eyes)** he is wearing a traditional king attire in the colors red, gold and black with a King's crown on his head. He just stared at Tamaki with narrowed eyes, as she stood still all of a sudden. Tamaki opened her eyes to see everyone in the room looking at her, the maids were having shocked faces, the princes were holding back their laughter, adn the King and Queen just stared blankly at her.

''Harold-ousama, Irenia-ouhi, its a pleasure to have you around, what brings you here?'' Tamaki asked trying to keep her posture but failed

''Well Aoyama-san, we came her to visit our children in behalf of our absence because of the meeting'' King Harold said. Tamaki just nodded nervously.

''Oh look at the time, me and the girls better get moving to you know...do our job'' Tamaki said as she literally rushed back to the Maid's Quartet together with the other maids, leaving the Fujimoto family alone. Irenia sighed.

''I still don't understand as to why you boys are wrestling against each other'' she said referring to Butch and Boomer. Irenia has pitch black hair that reached down to her butt with some hair stand colors of red, blue, green and purple, she the eye color of maroon red that compliments her very pale skin. To a human eye she looks like a vampire porcelain doll, but to a vampire she is the most beautiful creature of the night.

''We were trying to see who is much stronger Mama'' Butch said

''I see, know what about you young man, you were running all around the room'' Irenia said turning her attention towards Blitz who just shrugged.

''I don't know Mama, I just got bored'' he said. Irenia smiled and hugged her children.

''Oh, my boys you are growing so fast'' she said as hugged them even tighter. The boys struggled to get out of their mother's strong grip, Harold noticed this and just chuckled, he walked over to his family and joined in the hug. On the outside they are the most fearsome people walking on earth but in the inside they are actually a loving family that cared for one another.

* * *

 **Back to the Maid's Quartet with Maya and the others**

''Owarimashita! (Done!)'' Maya beamed as she finished making the girls' mini uniform. The uniform is actually long sleeved maid's uniform **(each on of their respective colors of course** **)** with a sleeveless white apron that is frilly with a big large pocket in the center. She handed each uniform to the girls and the began changing them. After changing the maids handed them their socks and shoes, which are actually black ballet shoes. Once that was done the maids squeled in unison

''Introducing...'' Maya started

''A new member of the maids' community...'' Aika continued

''Momoko A., Miyako G., Kaoru M., and Usagi A.!'' Jocelyn finished

The 3 maids walked over to the girls and smiled ever so brightly at them before saying in unison **(again)**

''Welcome our new Maid Apprentice!''

* * *

 **Me: Yokatta, this chapter is finally done! *sighs in relief***

 **Kaoru: So now we are officially maids...**

 **Me: *nods* ^_^**

 **Kaoru:*tick mark appears and tries to straggle me***

 **Momoko & Usagi:*holds her back***

 **Blitz: So the girls are gonna be our maids?**

 **Me:*in a sing sang voice* You will never know~**

 **Butch:*still talking like a girls towards Boomer & Miyako***

 **Boomer & Miyako: * rolls on the floor laughing***

 **Butch: Oh no! They fallen on the floorie~! Quick Blitzie help mwa~!**

 **Blitz:*tick mark* only Usagi calls me that**

 **Momoko: Calmed down now Kaoru?**

 **Kaoru:yah, thnx guys...**

 **Usagi:No problemo! *thumbs up***

 **Butch:Oh~? Well then Brickie-kun help~!**

 **Kaoru:*angry symbols appears***

 **Momoko, Usagi & ME: *backs away***

 **Brick and BLITZ: uh oh...**

 **Boomer & Miyako:*hugs each other for dear life***

 **Kaoru:*throws sneakers at Butch* DAMARE!**

 **Butch:*knocked out***

 **Others:...**

 **Me: Well anyways Ja Ne minna, stay tuned for next chappie Bye!*snaps and disappears***

 **Im sorry if I took long, actually I dont think I took _that_ long, but if ya consider one week of not updating long , then yah Im sorry. Read and Review. Arigato ^_^**

 **~Riri-chi**


	7. Chapter 7 Butch's Hair Obsession

**Me:Annyeonghaseyo modu (hello everyone)**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:Welcome to Chapter 7 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Everyone:...(awkward silence)**

 **Me:So know what...**

 **Blitz:IDK**

 **...**

 **Usagi:IM HUNGRY!**

 **Others:O_O**

 **Momoko:Well then lets make something then!**

 **Miyako:Your right, desu!**

 **RRBZ:WERE GOING TO!**

 **Kaoru:Yosh!Let's make somethin'! ^_^**

 **Others:...?!**

 **Kaoru:Nani? *glares***

 **Me:N-nothing...Anyways lets get the cookin' and story started! *goes to kitchen with the others***

* * *

 **Time skip: 12 years after...**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lots have changed once the girls entered the ''maid's community''. Momoko was been introduced to sweets, and eventually she became addicted to it, but besides of her being addicted to sweets she became more lady-like, smarter, and beautifuler (actually all the girls are). Aika also taught her Japanese dancing and she is very good at it. Kaoru hasn't really changed much, besides her being a tomboy and that she loves playing sports, Kaoru really cares a lot for the people she really cared about, she also developed a new hobby of cooking, she might not show it, but Kaoru loves cooking. Usagi...is Usagi... she hasn't change her very cheerful personality and her crazy random moments, but she does love comedy though. Miyako became a real girly girl, she is always concern of how she looks, admires fashion and talk girl stuff, however she is still the polite Miyako everyone knows and loves. All girls have nice curves and a D-cup breast.

The Princes have grown too. Brick still had his cap on and his hair has grown longer but he ties it in a low ponytail, he is the mature one of his brothers. Butch moved on form his spiky hair, instead it was tied in a ponytail with long side bangs covering his right eye, he is not a pervert (ish) and the cold one of the group when it comes to strangers. Blitz has his hair up to the shoulders, he has a bandanna wrapped around his head with some of his hair in front of it, he is still the playful type of guy. Boomer has his hair swept in both sides and his face has 3 freckles on each cheek (which Irenia thinks its cute), he is probably the most friendliest of his brothers, and pretty much not the best person to assign when it comes to keeping secrets.

Today is the Princes' birthday, their 18th birthday, and the whole world is looking forward for this, why? because within the week, the princes' _must_ have their mates. Girls are preparing their must prettiest ball gowns while the guys are, letting themselves look formal for the royal family. At this moment, the castle is ball room is being set up for the big celebration, the food is being prepared by the worlds most famous chefs, the birthday decorations are being planned by people who have extreme experience when it comes to decorating, the royals' clothes are made by professional and the maids are basically helping in the preparations for the party. Right now, the princes' are currently dressing themselves in the dressing room.

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Me and my bros were preparing ourselves for the party. Ka-san said that we need to look formal and that is pretty much what we are doing.

''Can I have the brush now Butch'' Boomer said

''Wait, just a little more touches'' I said as I tried to fix my bangs in the right place

''Oh please, your gonna take the whole party fixing you goddamn hair'' Blitz said snickering, I stopped what I was doing and shot him a glare

''Oh yeah?! Your hair doesn't even look like a guy's hair, it look like a girl's hair and that she placed a headband over it but eventually it falls down'' I said, Blitz twitched a little and I smirked in victory.

''Then what kind of girl would fall in love with a guy who has a ponytail and emo bangs for hair''

''Every girl, and hey my bangs are not emo, and Brick wears a ponytail too!'' This got Brick's attention as he stepped between us and pulled us a part, I didn't realize how close I was to Blitz

''That's enough'' he said

''Can you two at least get along?'' Me and Blitz growled at each other before turning our back going back to our own places, Brick just sighed. As I got back to my place, my precious…. WAS GONE!

''Its gone!'' I said as I started looking all around the room

''Whats gone?''Brick asked as I looked under the mat

''My brush is gone'' I said stating the obvious as I look through the clothe rack. Brick and Blitz fall down anime style, Brick was the first one to recover as he walked up to me and slapped the back of my head, hard

''BAKA!(IDIOT!)'' He said, as a result I flew to Boomer's desk . And there I saw…. IT!

''Boomer…''I said in a low deadly voice. He looked at me and smiled

''Hey Butch, it feels great to finally clean yourself doesn't it?'' he asked as he gave me my brush, I quickly accepted it but still kept my killer face

''Boomer…..

''Yeah''

BOOM!

POW!

~one beating later~

I was finally satisfied of what I have done to Boomer, and no I did not really beat him I just mess up his hair, the Butch style. After we waited for Boomer to fix his hair we were ready to go.

''Lets go?''Brick asked as we all nodded and he opened the door, the first thing we saw was people coming inside the ball room which was the open area in front of the dressing room

LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!

* * *

 **Me:Done!**

 **Momoko:So...pretty much you wrote a story about Butch's hair obsession?**

 **Butch:Oi!**

 **Me:Yeah, I thought it would be fun! ^_^**

 **Brick:...sure...**

 **Boomer &Miyako:*burst the door open*MINNA-SAN LOOK*holds up something***

 **Usagi:Whats that?! Whats that?! *starts getting excited***

 **Me:More importantly, since when did you guys got out?**

 **Reds:Good question...**

 **Blitz:Easy Bunny girl *holds her waist***

 **Usagi:*blushes***

 **Boomer:Ok on our way to-**

 **Kaoru: skip that part -.-'' what is that thing your holding?**

 **Boomer:This thing is a ticket!**

 **Everyone except Blues: ticket to what?**

 **Miyako:TICKET TO A BEACH RESORT!**

 **Others:...YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!*starts celebrating***

 **Me:*sings*~were going to a beach resort~**

 **Others:*sings* Lalalila**

 **Me:*sings*~ were going to a beach resort~**

 **Others:*sings* lalalalila!**

 **Reds:Ja ne Minna!**

 **Blues:See you next chapter!**

 **Greens:Review!**

 **Purples:Bye!**

 **Me:*giggles* and we'll see ya next time. BYE! *snaps and disappears***


	8. Chapter 8 Encounter of a bratty blondie

**Me:Sabhee ko namaskar! (Hello everyone!) This is Chapter 8 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Miyako:The beach resort was fun, desu**

 **Usagi:Yeah totally, I get to see this tone topped with other stones!**

 **Momoko:I saw lots of pretty sea shells!**

 **Kaoru:I won the surfing competition against Butch! *grins***

 **Butch:Dang it**

 **Blitz:Better luck next time dude *pats his head***

 **Boomer:Miyako-chan and I build a sand castle!**

 **Me:I get to eat food!**

 **Others:...**

 **Brick:But you eat food everyday**

 **Me:FOOD IS VERY IMPORTANT, RIGHT BOYS?**

 **Other RRBZ & Usagi: SIR YES SIR!**

 **Brick: *sweatdrops*ok ok I get it**

 **Momoko:Riri-chi does not own us, she only own Maya, the maids and the plot**

 **Me:Let's do this! *snaps and disappears***

* * *

 **(At the Kitchen) Kaoru's P.O.V**

Im at the kitchen today because Im helping out with Jocelyn and a few more other chefs, only because Maya told me to.

''Kaoru-chan, can you whip up the cream for me, Im gonna take the cake out of the oven first'' Jocelyn said as she skipped towards the oven and I started whipping the cream. For some reason I really like to cook, ever since Jocelyn introduced me to cooking I pretty much liked it, but I it is only between Jocelyn and me, I don't want anyone to know, even my sisters **(yes, they call each others sisters because, they pretty much are with each other for their whole lives)**. Suddenly the door open and revealed one my most hatest maid of all time, Yuriko Saito. She is the ''head'' of the kitchen.

''FASTER YOU LITTLE TWITS, THE PEOPLE NEED FOOD YOU KNOW!'' She said as she started walking around to check on us, while shes doing that I had little ''accidents'' when it comes to electric mixers. Unfortunately, as I was whipping the cream, I accidently set it to high, result the mixer is alive as it started to whip everything up and that happened when Yuriko went to my table, so pretty much she got drenched up in whipping cream, I think its hilarious, she looked like one of those people who uses too much shaving cream. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing, I looked at the other people and realized they are doing the same thing too, except for Jocelyn, she had a shocked expression. Finally, I let it all out.

''BWUAHAHAHAHAHA'' I said as the whole kitchen joined me, Yuriko was very angry right now as she wiped the whipping cream on her eyes and glared at me, I do not fucking care about her so I continued my laughing session. I did not notice Yuriko getting a bowl of pudding until she smashed it onto my head, that fucking bitch dumped pudding onto my head! I twitched in anger as she started laughing

''Whose laughing now?'' she teased. I hold up a plate of mac n' cheese and was about to throw it on her ridiculous clown like face when Jocelyn caught me by arm.

''Now now Kaoru, lets not get things any further okay?" she whispered, I calmed down a bit and as I let her take away the mac n' cheese fro my grasp. She started walking me back to the Maid's Quartet, but before we reached the door I pulled out a certain finger at Yuriko and I smirked as I heard her gasped.

 **(The ballroom) Boomer's P.O.V**

Man there sure are a lot of people here, my and my bros are currently with Otto-san and Ka-san as we were all sitting on our own colored thrones **(the ballroom has this elevated platform and yeah that is where the thrones are)**.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I gather you all here today to celebrate the 18th birthday of my sons'' Otto-san said as the crowd erupted in cheers he signaled them to calm down and they did, he took a deep breath before continuing

''LET THE PARTY...BEGIN!''And just like that the party...started, the maids are distributing the food using roller skates and people are dancing with anyone and just having a great time. I smiled at them I like people having fun **(awww Boomer..)**

''Would you boys like to join too?''Ka-san asked. Butch and Blitz grinned before joining in the crowd

''I take that as a yes'' Otto-san said witha sweatdrop as Ka-san giggled then she turned her attention to us again

''What about you, Brick Boomer?''Brick just nodded with a smirk

''Why not it is my party anyway''He said before casually walking off into the crowd, I realized that I was left alone so I had to go

''Otto-san, Ka-san can I go too?'' I asked Otto-san chuckled before saying

''You don't have to ask son, go ahead have fun''I smiled big

''Thanks'' I said as I join in. After an hour or so of dancing with different unknown people I got tired, I looked around and realized that I lost track of my brothers. Oh well.

I started heading back to my room to just chill. As I was walking to my room I bumped into someone.

''OW!'' we both said

''Watch where are yo- oh'' a voice said, a _very_ familiar voice said. I slowly look up to see my ex-girlfriend, Brat is a blonde with long curly pigtails and side bangs that are held up by a light blue skull clip and she has the same eye color as me. Usually she would wear revealing clothes but now she is wearing a one strapped long dark blue dress with a silver belt on it. She looked at me and smile really big

"Boomie-kun! Happy birthday! You're turning 18 right?'' she said

"Thanks and yeah I'm turning 18'' I said

"And when a vampire turn 18 he/she needs to find a mate within the year right? (I changed week to year if you don't mind)'' she said in a seductive voice as she started moving closer to me.

"Yeah actually, its really a vampire thing you know….'' I said as I started backing up. After a while I found myself hitting something hard on the back 'dead end….' I thought

"Have you found a mate Boomie-kun?'' she asked this time moving her face to mine so our faces are centimeters away

"No" I said really eager to escape. She batted her lashes and smiled seductively

"I think you already have'' And with that she literally pushed her face forward to kiss me, but thanks to my vampire instincts and speed, I manage to duck and escape from my trap. As a result she kissed the wall

"I really have to go now, see ya!'' After I said that I dashed towards my room, when I came there I locked/closed all possible openings, the windows, main door, closet door even toilet…hey…..you can never tell if someone can actually come in through a toilet, I locked it anyways.

After I make sure that I'm safe inside, I plopped onto my bed and let sleep take over me and I don't even care if I'm in my tux.

* * *

 **Me: Done! Well guys what are we doing today!**

 **….**

 **Me: Guys? *looks around and realizes I was alone* Those guys left me….Those idiots left me….THEY ACTUALLY LEFT ME! :D**

 **Me:Ok, since they left me, I might as well do something I always wanted to do *takes out cloning machine***

 ***jumps in and switches the ''on'' button, the machine starts to shakes violently and pieces are coming apart, after that it made a little 'ding' sound***

**Me:*jumps out* Time to check the results *opens other door and 2 clones of me walk out***

 **Me:Hey! Im Aria known as Riri-chi, whats yours**

 **Me1: Who me? Well of course your talking to me. Ummm….. I don't really have a name. OH! IS THAT PIZZA *goes over to the table***

 **Me2:…hi…**

 **Me:Ok…should I name you guys then?**

 **Me1: *thumbs up while eating pizza**

 **Me2:*smiles slightly and nods***

 **Me: Alright then, um you eating pizza, your…..Moi**

 **Moi:Moi? That is a pretty good name**

 **Me:And you are….Mwah**

 **Mwah: Im okay with it**

 **Me: Well guys this is all we have and we'll see ya next time**

 **Moi:Babooosh!**

 **Mwah:*waves***

 **Me:*snaps and all of us disappears***


	9. Chapter 9 A certain brown haired maid

**Me:Hallo, alle miteinander!(Hello everyone) Willkomen zu kapitel 9 von meine persönliche Zofe! (Welcome to chapter 9 of my personal maid!)**

 **Mwah:Did you just said that whole sentence in german?**

 **Me:yah, with the help of Google ^_^**

 **Moi:Really that was german? Who is this google? Can I meet him/her? Will he'she free me pizza?**

 **Me:Moi, google is something inside the computer so you can't really meet her ^_^''**

 **Mwah:And yes, that was german**

 **Moi:Then I will just go inside the computer then!**

 **Me & Mwah: hai hai ^_^''**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:*burst the door open* 0_0?!**

 **Me & the clones: Hi! *waves in unison***

 **Butch:*rubs eyes* Im not dreaming, am I?**

 **Kaoru:Baka...of course...your not dreaming...but...why...how...**

 **Boomer:Ari-san, why are there 3 of you?**

 **Mwah:Well obviously, Me & Moi are Aria's clones**

 **Blitz: THATS SO COOL MAN!**

 **Moi:Hey! Imma woman, man!**

 **Blitz:woman**

 **Usagi:I wanna have clones too!**

 **Me:Sure, how many clones would you like?**

 **Usagi:hundreds and thousands and millions!**

 **Me: Hai ^_^**

 **Miyako:Demo...how do we know which is which?**

 **Me & the clones: good question...**

 **Momoko: I guess we have to think about this for later**

 **Brick: Yeah, well guys please enjoy this chapter**

 **Me: Lets do dis! *snaps and disappears***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these clothes Im gonna mention, for I have no fashion sense whatsoever. I only own Maya and a few more other maids**

* * *

 **Blit'z P.O.V**

Right now I'm dancing with this hot chick that has long peach colored hair that is in a double knotted updo hairstyle **(search this on google),** she has brown eyes and she is wearing a Jovanni floor length dressand Julianne silver open toe heels **(and these too)**. I learned that her name is Sakurai Nara. She is kind, generous and super hot and all but she is not really what I wanted.

''How do you like your night, Blitz-oji?''Nara asked me as I dipped her just in time as the song was ending.

''Im having a great time actually" I said as she bowed to me and I bowed back

''Well, it was nice to have this dance with you Blitz-oji" she said

''Your welcome, same goes for you'' I said with a wink at the end, she blushed at this as I suddenly saw my brother Boomer walking away from the crowd. I followed him to wherever he is going leaving Nara behind. As I tried to keep up to where Boomer was, I eventually found myself lost in the hallway.

 _'I'll ask him about this tommorrow'_ I thought as I retreated back to the ballroom, on my way there I was in deep thought on what my types for a girl is. _'Maybe if I decided on my types first, it'll be easier for me to find a mate within the-'_ my thought were interrupted as I felt hot coffee all over me, pretty much I was drenched by coffee. I look up to see the person who did this to me. It was one of our maids. She had brown hair that is in a ponytail and she had bangs on either sides of her face, amethyst eyes and she is wearing a long sleeve purple maid's uniform. She might be one of the maids ,hence her apperance, but there was this something in her that I had this tingly feeling inside. She had a look of shock in her face as she stared at my now drenched tuxedo. She then stood up straight and bowed at me.

''Mōshiwakearimasen, Imu hontōni mōshiwakearimasen (sorry, Im really sorry), please don't tell Maya about this, she is gonna kill me like so bad, she is gonna lecture me with the help of Momoko and-'' she stopped her sentence and slowly look up to me, she looked at me in the eyes and I stared at her back then she bowed deeper as she said

''I'M SORRY!'' and with that she took off running like a wild woman. After I make sure she was out of sight, I just laughed there, I laughed so hard, I don't even know why. Like I said, there was something in this girl that makes her...interesting. I'll have to ask Maya about her later, since that girl mentioned something about Maya. I change my route of where I was going and instead headed straight towards my room to change some brand new clothes.

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

''I'M SORRY!'' I said as I literally ran towards the Maid's Quartet. OH. MY. GUAVA. I thought I was gonna die there, right then and there I actually dumped coffee to Blitz-oji. WAAAAAHHHHHH! Maya and Momoko are so gonna kill me! I reached to the Maid's Quartet and headed towards our room **(Maya, Jocelyn, Aika and the girl's room)**. When I got there the first thing I spotted was a very pissed off Kaoru ranting about Dracula knows what while Jocelyn, Miyako and Aika were cleaning off some stains in her dress and Momoko and Maya were no where in sight.

''DAMN THAT FREAKING CLOWN BITCH! SHE DUMPED PUDDING ON ME!'' Kaoru screamed

''Kaoru, you got her in whip cream too''Jocelyn said trying to be calm

''THAT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT!'' Kaoru said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if trying to calm down

''Oh, Usa-chan, didn't saw you there for a moment'' Miyako said finally acknowledging me with a wave I waved back. Kaoru, Aika and Jocelyn looked at me with smiles in there faces

''Mattaku Usa-chi, you really need to knock first ya' know''Aika said

''Sorry'' I said as I walked up to them

''What happened while I was gone anyways?'' I asked as I looked at Kaoru. She didn't need to be told twice as she just explain to me what happened there at the kitchen. After she explained her part I knew it was my turn to speak

''Guys, there is something I have to tell you'' I said as I look around for something to distract me.

''Then fire away'' Aika said. I hestitated at this

''But if I tell you guys, you promise me you wouldn't tell Momo-chi and Maya about this

''Sure we promise'' Miyako said in her usual ^_^ face

''Just how bad that can be'' Kaoru said, as I started explaining my accident, upon telling my story they had different espressions. Aika had a 0.0 face, Jocelyn and Kaoru had a pity face on, and Miyako looked like she was about to cry. I finished my story and the girls either hugged me, already gave me a paper that says ''Death Note'' on it or gave me condelences. I was really touched buy this little moment were having, it felt like one of those day when your really sad about something and you know in your gut that something really bad is gonna happen and when you tell someone about it one by one it goes away, and that feeling is really beautiful, especially when-

''YOU DID WHAT?!" a very angry voice said

Uh oh...

* * *

 **Me:Done**

 **Moi: And the machine started moving like crazy and then Aria opened the door and we came out**

 **Mwah:After that she gave us our names Moi and Mwah**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:Ohhh...**

 **Momoko:So, Riri-chi cloned herself because she was alone?**

 **Me:Yes because you left me! TT-TT**

 **Miyako:Were sorry Riri-chi**

 **Boomer:Yeah, we only left because we bought you a present**

 **Me: What present?**

 **Butch:*slaps him in the head* Baka, you weren't supposed to say that**

 **Boomer:Then what am I going to say? ''Sorry, but we were looking for a gift for you to give once you graduate?''**

 **PPGZ & Other RRBZ: ...**

 **Kaoru:*slaps him again* Now you spoiled it!**

 **Boomer:I did?!**

 **Miyako: Yes Boomer-kun, you did**

 **Me: YOU ATE MY PRETZEL?!**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: GOMENASAI! *runs off***

 **Me: GET BACK HERE YOU FREGGIN' PRETZEL STEALER! *chases them***

 **Mwah:Let's end this chapter now shall we Moi?**

 **Moi: Hai! Well guys thanks for reading and review**

 **Mwah: See you next chapter!**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I took long, actually I always took long in updating, but its only like 1 week-ish, even though I still think its long. Anyways please review, they will help me a lot and see ya' next chappie!**

 **~Riri-chi**


	10. Chapter 10 The Okinawa Family

**Me:Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 10 of my personal maid!**

 **PPGZ:Welcome!**

 **RRBZ:Yo!**

 **Momoko:Ne, Riri-chan, where are the clones?**

 **Me:They applied for creating a band**

 **Usagi:A band?! That sounds fun!**

 **Kaoru:Everything is fun for you Usagi -.-**

 **Me:Someone is in a bad mood today**

 **Butch:Kao-koi, whats wrong?~ *goes no near her***

 **Kaoru:GET AWAY FROM ME! *punches him towards the wall***

 **Brick:And you made it worse**

 **Blitz:Nice one bro!**

 **Boomer:Butch-nii-san, are you okay? *goes towards him***

 **Butch:I-I...a-am...f-fine *passes out***

 **Miyako:Are you sure he is fine, desu?**

 **Kaoru:He's fine alright! *tick mark***

 **Me:A-anyways, last chapter pretty much Blitz met Usagi**

 **Purples:Yup!**

 **Me:So now another couple will meet each other unintentionally, who do you think its gonna be?**

 **Kaoru: I bet no stupid couple will show up...**

 **Others except the greens (by pair): YES THERE IS! IT'S US! RIGHT RIRI-CHI/SAN?**

 **Me:Yeah sure... anyways, lets get this thin' started *snaps and disappears***

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V**

The party is almost coming to an end and Im already beat so I decided to head back to my room and call it a night when a butler called me saying that I was needed in the Meeting Room, so here Iam making my way there. I wonder what kind of topic we are gonna talk about today, must be something important knowing it happened after my birthday. As I entered the Meeting Room I was greeted by a bunch of guards as always.

''Welcome, Brick-oji'' they said in unison as they bowed, I sent them a nod and make my way further inside the Meeting Room, there I was surprised to see one of my favorite relatives: The Okinawa family, there family is one of the richest family in the world, but they are also vampires and my best relatives.

''I'm glad you can make it Brick, looks like your brothers aren't even attending, again'' Otto-san said with a smile, and Ka-san smiled at me and sweatdropped at Otto-san as she patted a seat next to her, I walked over to where I had a reserved seat and sat there.

''So what do you want to talk about Harold?'' Zenjiro-oji said as he crossed his arms leaning against the Zenjiro is an active, playful, loud but at the same time he is kind, respectful and serious when he has to , he messy long dark turquoise colored hair with dark grey eyes, he has an 8 pack and has a height of 7'8 **(yes I know, tall :3)**.

''Well, Harold and I decided to make the ''finding a mate'' process much easier if we can help them by making up something in order for them to find a mate in a much earlier time'' Ka-san said as the room tried to process what she just said.

''So in short, we are gonna help our nephews find their mates'' Ume-oba Ume is a very gorgeous,graceful and elegant woman and she is Ka-san's imoto, she has dark ombre colored hair and black-brown eyes, she has an hourglass body and a well endowed chest but she never wears tight clothes that would fit her, she usually wears a dress just like she is wearing right now.

''Im in okay with that how about you Aria?'' Arata said. 19 years old,Okinawa Arata is my very cold and mean guy towards strangers, but he is very protective when it comes to his close ones, especially his family. He has messy dark ombre colored hair that is up to his neck and dark grey eyes, has a 6 pack abs and has a height of 6'1.

''Hmph...oh what? Oh yeah sure''Aria said as she looked up from her phone. Okinawa Aria is the youngest of all of us, she is 2 years younger than Arata and she is kind, hyper and she takes games and food seriously, _very_ seriouslybut is really a good keeper if you tell her secrets **(only because she forgets all of them XD)** has turquoise long hair that reached up to her butt and is tied up in a ponytail using a hot pink ribbon, she has black-brown eyes. she had good curves and a 33B cups.

''Another game Riri'' Arata asked, Aria shot him a look

''Urusai, Im beating the high score'' Aria said as she tapped the screen of her phone numerous times. I sweatdropped at them.

''Anyways, I would like all of you to participate as we are gonna start planning for the-''

BOOM

Otto-san stopped mid-sentence as the door literally burst open and revealed my purple brother Blitz. The room looked at him dumbfounded as he just casually walked in and sat on his seat. It didn't take long for him to notice our realtives.

''Hey guys, didn't know you were coming'' he said as he put his arms behind his back. Zenjiro-oji and Ume-oba just nodded while Arata and Aria greeted him back with a high five.

''Blitz, you should really knock before you enter'' Ka-san scolded him while holding up her index finger.

''Yes Ka-san'' he said, but everyone knows he was not paying attention, suddenly he jolted and stared at Otto-san

''Ne Otto-san, can you call Maya, I need to talk to her'' Blitz said, I raised a brow at him. Otto-san taught about it for a while

''For what reason?''Otto-san said eyeing him suspiciously. Blitz just sighed as he looked at him back.

''I got something to ask her'' he said in a serious voice, and everyone knows that if Blitz has this tone, it has to be something worth it.

''Alright then, Augustine'' Otto-san called out one of our guards, he immediately came in less than a second

''Yes sir'' He said, I think I might Augustine the best among the guards, despite his clumsiness that is showed at most times, he is a considerate to others.

''Call Hashimoto Maya for me'' And with that said, Augustine literally zoomed off to the Maid's Quartet. After that the room fell dead silent. Then there was a knock on the door, a head of a certain requested maid popped out.

''You called me, heika? (your majesty?)'' she asked as Otto-san nodded and gestured her to come in, she did what she was told and once she got inside she bowed in a respectful manner.

''Blitz, I believe you have something to ask Maya?''He said as the room's attention turned towards him, Blitz then begin to smile big.

''Maya, do you happen to know a certain purple maid?''Blitz began as he crossed his arms. Maya thought about it.

''There are lots of maids dressed in purple Blitz-oji, can you please describe a little more further in order for me to figure out that certain maid your talking about?'' Maya said, Blitz seemed to have trouble for her request as he was in deep thought, if I know any better this ''purple maid'' he is talking about is someone he just met. The Blitz suddenly had a bright smile and a light bulb above his head from...Dracula knows where it came from.

''Yes actually, she had this weird purple eyes-''

''But you have dark purple eyes, Blitz'' Arata interrupted him as Aria laughed after that, I smirked at this statement and Blitz twitched at this.

''She had purple eyes, light brown hair, she was wearing a...um...oh yeah! that purple long sleeved uniform''Blitz said as Maya begin to process given details, after a minute or so she snapped out of her thoughts as she hung her head low and glared at the floor.

''Usagi...''she said in a very low menacing voice that is almost like a whisper but I was able to hear it because of my vampire abilties, Blitz seemed happy but wasn't satisfied as he leaned forward and cupped his ears and said

''Pardon me?''

''Asuka Usagi, she is one of the youngest maids in the castle, I thinks she is the maid you ran into, Blitz-oji''she said with a smile, a fake smile. Blitz seemed satisfied after this as she told Maya to go back. After Maya left Blitz began to day dream as he plastered this Cheshire cat smile.

''Asuka Usagi...isn't she in your class Aria''Ume-oba asked, Aria thought about it **(man this chapter has a lot of thinking doesn't it?)**.

''Yeah, she also joined the gymnastics club in our school'' Aria said, I thought **(there it goes again, gosh I hate myself** **for** **no words to display -.-)** about why Blitz suddenly asked about this Asuka Usagi girl

''Ne Blitz, why did you-'' I starred at his seat as it was empty, I looked over to the door to see it half closing _'That boy...'_ Well I guess I have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

 **Me:Done! Well, guess what no couple met each other for this chapter**

 **Kaoru: Ha! See! No pay me up suckers! *sticks out hand***

 **Other PPGZ & RRBZ:*groans and hands her 5 dollars***

 **Mwah & Moi:*goes inside with this weird looking costumes***

 **Me:What _are_ those?**

 **Moi:These? Oh these are our costumes for the concert tonight! ^_^**

 **Miyako:You have a concert?**

 **Momoko:I never thought that you ''band'' would make it to a concert**

 **Usagi: Can I watch? *twinkling eyes***

 **Mwah:Sure!**

 **Usagi:Yay! ^_^**

 **Me:Well guys looks like were going to a concert!**

 **RRBZ:WERE GOING TO!**

 **Me:yah yah**

 **Mwah:Anyways thanks for reading and review**

 **Moi:See ya' next chapter**

 **Others:Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 Usagi is in trouble!

**Me:Ciao a tutti! (Hello everyone!) You are reading Chapter 11 of my personal maid!**

 **Mwah:Ne Aria, me and Moi made a short composition about ourselves, the founder of the last place we held our concert suggested us to do so**

 **Moi:Wanna her it?**

 **Me:Uhhhh….yeah….sure….**

 **Mwah:Ready Moi?**

 **Moi:Hai!**

 **Mwah:And a one, two, and a one two three**

 **Mwah & Moi:*sings in a high voice that can rival Mariah Carey's, but in an awful way***

 **Me:Ok ok that's enough! *covers ears then uncovers them once done***

 **Moi:So, how was it?**

 **Me:It was great! ^_^'' *whispers*ish**

 **Mwah:I told you we are good at it ^_^**

 **PPGZ: GO GO MOMOKO!**

 **RRBZ:GO FOR IT BRICK!**

 **Me:Hey, whats goin' on?**

 **Miyako: Brick and Momo-chi are having this chess competition, desu**

 **Blitz:And the best part is, whoever loses get to do whatever the winner wants to them**

 **Mwah:And by 'them' meaning?**

 **Kaoru:We all chose our bets, me and the girls are on Momo's side while the boys are on Brick's side**

 **Moi:Ohhhhh…sounds like fun!**

 **Usagi:It is! ^_^**

 **Me:But isn't this a bit old already**

 **Boomer:What do you mean Ria-san?**

 **Mwah:What she means is that, it's just like the old "Whoever loses obeys loser'' thing**

 **Butch:That might be true…..**

 **Kaoru:So, what do you think should we do then?**

 **Me & the clones: IDK**

 **Usagi: I KNOW! I KNOW! WE CAN-**

 **Brick: SILENCE! *glares at us***

 **Others: *huddles up***

 **Me:*whispers*W-w-w-what is that?**

 **Blitz:*whispers* we forgot to tell you, when Brick is playing chess, he wants to play it sincerely**

 **Butch:*whispers* you can tell his love for these boring things**

 **Brick: I HEARD THAT**

 **Boomer:*whispers* he is really scary TT-TT**

 **Miyako:Yah…**

 **Mwah:Anyways let get to the story, eh?**

 **Me: yeah…I don't own anything but Maya and the other maids**

 **Purple:ENJOY!**

 **Reds:HUSH**

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

After an hour of putting all of the dirty clothes into the laundry, I decided to take a break at the Maid's Quartet. Upon coming there I unintentionally, I hid behind one of the pillars as I came across the person who always makes my heart skip a beat. His long orange hair that is tied in a low ponytail that looks really soft and shiny, his blood red eyes that seemed to be glistening every time light shines upon them, not to mention his toned figure that would probably send goosebumps to every single girl he touch, everything about him is just so… perfect.

Sadly, my day dream was over once he finally got inside the Meeting Room, I stepped aside from the pillar and continued my journey towards the Maid's Quartet as I sighed. Yuichi-oji really is attractive and because of that any girl could fall for him, any girl even me, I doubt he could find a mate in less than 1 week.

I reached towards my room inside the Maid's Quartet just in time to hear one of Usagi's stories, usually it is normal for her to share her stories, but once the topic about Blitz-oji was told, there was this part of me that wanted to stop and just listened and that was exactly what I did. Turns out that Usagi accidently bumped into Blitz-oji and spilled the coffee that was supposed to be for Zenjiro-san. After hearing that story I literally jumped from my hiding place as I screamed

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed as my eyes found Usagi quickly, I narrowed them expecting to explain further. At first they startled a bit at the sudden scream, but then calmed down when they realized that it belonged to me. Usagi was the first one to recover as she put on her most innocent face.

"Momo-chi! Didn't see you there, how is everything doin'?"she asked still in her innocent face, it is so innocent it looks like there was a halo on top of her head. I shot her a glare.

"You know why I screamed, now tell me what happened" I said to everyone, particularly Usagi. Miyako, being the one who doesn't like fighting, told me.

"Usagi-chan accidently bumped and spilled coffee all over Blitz-oji Momoko-chan, please don't be so mad at her" Miyako said in hopes that it would calm me down, it didn't.

"Yeah Momo, you're stressing too much" Kaoru added putting her hands behind her back. This made my anger rose even more.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE STRESSED ABOUT IT?! ITS BLITZ-OJI WE ARE TALKING ABOUT AND KAMISAMA KNOWS WHAT ON EARTH'S SAKE IS HE TELLING TO HIS MAJESTY RIGHT NOW!" I said finally taking out the anger that has built up inside of me, again they seem to startle in shock but recovered eventually.

"Now now, everyone let's just calm down, the past is in the past and there is not much we can do to change this already" Jocelyn said as Aika patted a space next to her, I hesitated a bit but obeyed anyways. There was an awkward silence, but it was interrupted by a sudden tense feeling in the atmosphere.

"Maya-san… probably heard about it…right?" Miyako said, and as if on cue a very angry Maya came to our view, she was so angry her face lit up in a shade of red with smoke coming form her ears, she stomped towards Usagi, grabbed her shoulders and literally shook her.

"ASUKA! YOU DID VERY BAD THIS TIME!" Maya said as she continue to shake Usagi. Aika ,being the one who cares for pretty much everyone, stood up.

"HASHIMOTO MAYA, PUT THAT GIRL IN AN INSTANT" Aika said but Maya kept shaking her. After a while Maya calmed down a little but is still shaking Usagi

"GO-ME-NA-SAI!" Usagi said as Maya put her down, once her feet touched the ground she began to stumble to everything in the room. Maya took a deep breath but before she could say anything, we heard a bell signaling something was meant to be aired, all maids went out of their respective rooms as the announcement came.

"I know this is sudden, for us to have a sudden announcement, but I will do it anyways, may I please call in Asuka Usagi, please go to the Meeting Room" It said, what I suspect it was Blitz-oji. Once another bell was rung signaling that the announcement was done. All eyes were on Usagi as she paled at the sudden attention she got.

"Well then, we'll be going now" Maya said plastering a smile reassuring everyone everything okay as she held Usagi's hand and headed towards the Meeting Room. I ,being the eldest, cared for Usagi so I decided to do the thing I never did before. I turned my attention towards Jocelyn and Aika.

"Will you two cover us up for a bit?"I asked they seem confuse at my request but nodded, then I looked over to Kaoru and Miyako and said

"Ikou" As I walk off with them not far behind. As we were walking Kaoru was the first one to ask the question I've been willing to answer.

"Ne Momo, where are we going?" she asked, I stopped my tracks for a bit then looked at them with seriousness written all over my face.

"To the Meeting Room"

* * *

 **Me:Done!**

 **Mwah:Hey Aria, just how long does it take for Momo-san and Brick-san to finish their ''competition''**

 **Me:IDK Mwah, Im starting to think about that myself, say guys wanna head out for ice crean?**

 **Moi:Sure! I don't think this ''competition'' is gonna end anyways *looks at reds***

 **Other PPGZ & RRBZ:*starting to tense up***

 **Me:Let's go...**

 **Moi:Wait...*looks at you* oh yah... Ja ne minna!**

 **Mwah:Review and stay tuned for next chappie!**

 **Me:And we'll see ya' later! *opens door and goes out to the ice cream store with the clones***

 **YESSSS!**

 **NO!**

 **Hey wassup guys! Anyways, leave your suggestions and comments down in that review box below, and tell me which side won in the chess tournament and what does the loser do for the winner. Ill see ya' guys next time, bye!**

 **~Riri-chi**


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble:Round 2

**Me:Dàjiā h** **ǎ** **o! (Hello Everyone!) Welcome to My Personal Maid chapter 12!**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:YoHoooo!**

 **Mwah:So last chapter, Usagi was being called into the Meeting Room**

 **Moi:And boy, is she gonna be in BIG trouble!**

 **Miyako:Poor Usa-chan TT-TT**

 **Boomer:*comforts her***

 **Usagi:Yeah...poor me TT-TT**

 **Blitz:*cuddles her***

 **Kaoru:And so Momoko decided that it would be best if we followed Usagi to the Meeting Room, nice plan Pink**

 **Momoko:Hey! You cared for Usagi as much as I do!*tickmark***

 **Kaoru:But, you don't have to follow her-**

 **Momoko:I HAVE TO BECAUSE I'AM THE OLDEST AND BECAUSE OF THAT I CARE FOR HER AS MUCH AS I CARE FOR ALL OF YOU!**

 **Brick:Now now, calm yourself down*rubs her back***

 **Kaoru:Humph!*crosses arms and walks towards exit***

 **Butch:I'll go after her*goes after Kaoru***

 **Me:...maybe you shouldn't have mention that Moi**

 **Moi:Really, mention what?*completely oblivious***

 **Mwah:*sighs and rubs temples*Lets just get this thing over with...**

 **Me:I don't own anything except for Maya, the maids and the plot**

 **Moi:*still oblivious*ENJOY! ^_^**

 **Me & Mwah:*sweatdrops* Moi...**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V**

For some reasons, me and Boom are being dragged from our respective rooms to go with Blitz to the Airing Station, basically where people air stuff. After Blitz announced his announcement, we are going towards the Meeting Room, to meet this "Usagi" Blitz has been talking about, throughout the whole journey towards the Meeting Room, he was non-stop blabbing about this girl that made him feel this weird sensation and that he is thinking that she is his mate. I, being the one who wants to have my mate first, said things like "There are plenty of girls in the world, you haven't even gone through most of them" or "Keep dreaming bro". But for some reason, I too have this feeling he is right… whatever I'm gonna get mine to anyways. As we reached the Meeting Room, we were greeted by, as usual a bunch of guards. We go through all of them but before I can even touch the handle of the main door, Blitz stopped me.

"You guys, there is gonna be a surprise once we got inside" Blitz said as hyper as he usually is, I raise a brow at this. Usually he is the first person to complain about going to the Meeting Room.

"What's so special about the Meeting Room?" I asked suspiciously, Blitz put on a small smirk.

"I challenge you guys to guess what it is, winner gets to have the Xbox all-day" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I smirked and accepted his challenge. After a few of thinking, I finally came up with the best surprise that would indeed surprise me the most.

"Are there girls naked girls inside?~" I asked with hopes its correct. Both Boom and Blitz looked at me and smacked me on the head for Lord knows what kind of reason.

"Why did you do that!"I said as I rub my now red forehead. Blitz slapped his forehead while shaking his head muttering something like "stupid hormones" and Boom saying something like "poor girls…" or something like that, anyways I don't care. Blitz opened the door to the main room and sure enough there was a big surprise waiting for us.

"Look, onii-sans (big brothers), it's our itoko!(cousins!)" Boom said as excited as he is, always. Just in front of me, I saw my favorite relatives right before my eyes, together with Otto-san, Ka-san and Brick (which is not that exciting because I see them every day, but anyways).

"Hey everyone!" I said as I waved at them, Zenjiro-oji, Arata, and Aria waved back at me, but Ume-oba just nodded with a smile.

"Have a seat my sons" Otto-san said with his usual, normal/ no emotion voice. I sat at the vacant seat next to Brick, Boom sat beside Arata which is across me with Blitz beside him. Then Otto-san began telling us the "Let's help them get a mate plan" only the part which we missed. While Otto-san was non-stop explaining, I noticed one of our maids, sneakily poking her head inside the room. I was curious of why she was poking her head like that so I called her in.

"Hey you!" I said as I pointed at her, this time the whole room looked as to where I was pointing. The maid seemed surprise and it looks like she don't know what do, but she eventually regained her posture once Otto-san spoke.

"Maya, what would be your favor?" Otto-san asked

"Oh, your majesty! Um… Blitz-oji, made an announcement to bring Asuka Usagi to the Meeting Room and I thought that I would lead her as to where the Meeting Room was, considering her as a found maid and that she doesn't know where it is" Maya said as she finally take a breather. After she said that the room's attention turned towards Blitz, which just smiled in response.

"Bring her in" Blitz said as Maya nodded.

 _'I'm confused, just who is this Usagi person that Blitz want to mate, wait, Usagi = bunny, could it be? Blitz wants to mate… a bunny. But it can't be right? I mean we are only allowed to mate humans not animals, maybe I could ask Bri-'_ my thoughts were interrupted when the main door opened, to my surprise, it wasn't a bunny bunny, it was a girl at the age of 17-18 with brown hair and amethyst eyes, as she walked towards us, I couldn't help but snicker at the way she laughed. Both of her hands were forming a "C" form and her legs were straight as she walked towards us, in short she looked like a life-sized lego woman. Once she was in front of us, she bowed all the way down.

"H-h-h-h-hajime-me-memashite, I'm A-a-asuka Usagi, a-and you re-requested me t-to come h-here" she said as she was still bowing. I couldn't help but finally burst out the laughter that I was holding on. Oh man she was stammering, A LOT! She was hilarious, my laughter died once she finally looked up and as Brick literally slapped his hand onto my lips. I glared at him as he just ignored me. That Usagi girl was sweating, big time. Blitz smiled at her

"Nice to meet you too, Asuka-san" He said. Usagi looked like she wanted to say something but no words came out from her mouth.

"Blitz, just what may be the reason as to why you called her here?" Ka-san said. Blitz smiled even bigger.

"Well, a while ago as I was walking towards my room, she accidentally bumped and spill-"

"IM SORRY, IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME YOUR FOOD, I LOVE MY BLOOD PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! IM SO SORRY! I PROMISE TO DO ALL OF YOUR LAUNDRY FOR A MONTH WITHOUT MOMOKO'S HELP AND I WOULD COOK YOUR FOOD WITHOUT JOCELYN OR KAORU'S RECIPES! IM REALLY SORRY!" Usagi suddenly blurted as she kept on bowing, this time the Muslim type f bow.

"…."

"…."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The room suddenly erupted in laughter as Usagi looked up again, boy, she is one hell of a comedy maid we got there. Usagi had questions marks floating in her head. Everyone was laughing hard, Otto-san, Ka-san, Zenjiro-oji, Ume-oba, Arata, Aria, Me and my bros, then suddenly, our laughter stopped when the main door opened and revealed 3 more maids as they fall to the ground.

"WAAAH!" they said in unison as they were stacked on top of each other, by this time the room fell dead silent.

"Itai….." this blue maid said while rubbing her head

"I told you not to get to close to the handle" the pink one said shaking her head

"Well, sorry" the green one said as she began to stand up. As she stood up, she looked at all of us then started pulling her friends to stand up

"Guys…."she said in an attempt to make them stand, the pink one glared at first but then looked at her surroundings and stood up quickly bringing with her the blue girl, as they starred at us as we starred at them back.

"Minna…."Usagi said. As I look at them, my attention focused more on the green one, as she gave me this weird I don't know what it is feeling. It took us a few minutes to process what happened, as Arata spoke up first.

"Look what we got here"

* * *

 **Me:Done**

 **Momoko:Ne Riri-chan, where are Kaoru and the clones?**

 **Me:Oh, after you yelled at her she got out and after we started the story I asked Mwah and Moi to go after her while I take care of the outro. So yeah, nande?**

 **Momoko:Well, Brick told me that I should apologize to Kaoru for making her feel bad, causing her to leave**

 **Brick:*puts arm around her*That's right**

 **Miyako:Anyways... um…..**

 ***door burst open to reveal Butch, Kaoru and the clones***

 **Momoko:Kaoru….**

 **Kaoru:Momo…**

 **Momoko & Kaoru:GOMENASAI!**

 **Others:*silent then claps***

 **Moi: One friendship bond being saved *sighs***

 **Miyako & Usagi:*start to hug Momoko & Kaoru***

 **RRBZ:*follows***

 **Mwah:Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **Moi:Ja ne Minna!**

 **Me: And stay tuned for next chapter, bye! *snaps and disappears with clones***

 **RRBZ & PPGZ:*still in a group hug***


	13. Chapter 13 They should decide

**Me:** **Olá pessoal! (Hello everybody)**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Ei! (Hey!)**

 **Me:Welcome to Chapter 13, I wrote this chapter and were doing it!**

 **Mwah: We would like to apologize for the late update**

 **Moi:Yeah! That evil word they called "school" totally slowed us down**

 **Momoko:I don't think its that bad, I mean you _did_ have your summer vacation**

 **Me:But still! We only have months to enjoy it!**

 **Kaoru:I agree with Riri, summer vacation should be longer than months!**

 **Brick:Then long do you want it to be?**

 **Kaoru: YEARS!**

 **Butch:*chuckles and puts arms around her* true that**

 **Reds:But you needed the education they give you from school!**

 **Greens:*ignores them***

 **Miyako:*oblivious* Ok! Let's start the chapter now shall we?**

 **Usagi: Hai! Ariri-chi doesn't own anything but Maya-san, the ugly maids and the plot**

 **Blitz & Boomer: Let's get the readin' startin'!**

 **Me & the clones: Hai! *snaps and everyone disappears***

 **Kaoru's P.O.V (before their entrance at the Meeting Room)**

Right now, we are watching as to how Usagi performs really badly when it comes to formal occasions, how did we do that, we looked through the air vent with was on top of the main door. No actually scratch the "we" its more of like Momo looking at the scene with Miya below her supporting her so that she won't fall, and of course, I was on the bottom supporting these two. Since we can't reach the air vent by foot alone, I had to stand on top of 5 baskets for Momo to get a full view of the scene.

"Momo, what's happening?" I asked as I shifted a little but not too much in order for Miya to stumble.

"It seems that Usa-chan is being asked something, but I can't hear it" she said as she stood higher, and with that Miya began to stumble a little bit, which is freaking me out.

"Miya! Hold still!"I whisper-shout, she nodded and literally gave her all in supporting Momo. As we were continuing our acrobat trick, I heard humming and it was getting louder every step it made.

"Someone is coming!" I warned the other two, Miya turned her attention to me while Momo stayed focus on what was happening.

"Who?" Miya asked

"Hm Hm Hm~, guarding the castle is fun fun fun~" it said as it is getting closer, I think it was a guard.

"A guard, a guard is coming"

"What are we going to do?!" Miya said as she started to shift causing Momo to move a bit

"Miya, stay still" Momo said as she hold onto the nearest thing she could hold

"Momo! Someone's coming!" I said, she began to panic a bit but eventually calmed down.

"Hm hm hm~, guarding the castle is fun fun fun~" it's getting really close!

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we-" Miya stopped mid-sentence as Momo covered her mouth.

"Stay still and don't move" she said and with that said the first door opened to reveal Augustine. Aside from him being one of the known guards in the castle, there were rumors that he is currently dating Aika, but I don't give a shit about them.

"Hm hm- oh, what's this?" he said as he began to inspect us. He was circling around us and it felt really weird to be watched up close. I could feel Miya getting tense and I'm trying my very best not to fall of from this stupid basket I'm currently standing on. None of us move, or even breathe as he inspected us from up to down.

"I never knew that we had a new statue" He said as he backed away slowly. I began to feel the weight lift off my shoulders, but them came back like a meteor as he moved forward and inspected my face. I did not know what to do but stare at the only thing I could stare at right now, the wall **(we all experience this moment)**.

"But why are these statues in a form of the Maid apprentices? Shouldn't be the prince's face instead?" He said, he kept staring at me for a minute of two which was starting to creep me out, then finally he backed away and I made a mental note to myself to not get to close to him again.

"Oh well! Back to work" He said as he was off to God knows where he was going, probably to find Aika. Once he was completely gone, all of us sighed in relief. And by sighed meaning sighed as in sigh, you know when you drop all your worries and your shoulders go along with it. Yeah, that's what I did and because of that Miya practically lost her balance which caused Momo to shake a bit, and since there was no other support we all stumbled practically leaning against the wall, no actually we didn't stumble, just imagine you and some other humans stacked together and you're leaning against the wall, yeah that's what we are, but in our case leaning against the Main Door, once we finally composed ourselves, I did my very best to push all my effort in supporting Miya so that she could support Momo, once we were all stabled-ish, Momo said something that she should've said earlier.

"We should stop this" she said. As I jumped for joy, inside my head. I really wanted to stop doing this fucking thing anyway.

"Kaoru, Im going down, Miya follow me, but Kaoru make sure not to close to the handle" she said as she started to get down. Suddenly I felt a tingly feeling that is creeping onto my hand, I whipped my head to see the cause, a spider. OF ALL EVENTS THIS FUCKING SPIDER HAS TO COME NOW! Honest, I hate spiders, not that I will tell anyone about it. It started going up towards my face and I couldn't take it anymore. So I would do what people would do in this situation, GET. RID. OF. THE. SPIDER. I practically threw my arm away, it successfully got the spider away, but when I retrieve my hand back it somehow found its way to the thing, I don't know what it was but it was round, curious I was I twisted it left and right then it made a familiar _'click'_ sound and right then and there I already knew what it was. The handle. With Momo and Miya getting down from me and the sudden opening of the door, of course we all fall.

"WAAAH!" we said in unison as we once again stacked on top of each other.

"Itai….." Miya said while rubbing her head

"I told you not to get to close to the handle" Momo said shaking her head

"Well, sorry" I said as I began to stand up. As I stood up, I noticed that we were literally in front of the Royals, with the Okinawa Family. I shaked my friends to bring them back to Earth and Momo was the first one to. She shot me a glare for a while, but I didn't care, the royals are watching us! Then she looked around her surroundings and stood up quickly bringing Miya with her, as they starred at us as we starred at them back, and let me tell you. This is _very_ awkward.

"Minna…."Usagi said. After what seemed for like FOREVER of staring, Arata-san spoke up first.

"Look what we got here" He said smirking at us, I don't know what to do, my body was currently processing what just happened. Momo, being the one who keeps an image, bowed in front of us.

"We are sincerely sorry for the turns of event, so if you don't mind we would be going on, we're sorry" She said as she turned her heels and walked towards the Main Door, then out of nowhere, guards suddenly blocked the main door.

"Chotto matte (wait a minute)" Brick-oji said, we turned around to face him as he continued

"We know you girls are sorry, but I don't think you can get away with this that easily" He said

"First off, what happened, how did you get here, what are _you_ doing there?"Zenjiro-san said as he narrowed his eyes at us. I tried to speak but words are traitors to me and that they left me, ending up nothing to say. I could feel everyone's eyes on us and I could also feel the tension in the air. After a moment of silence a certain blue eyed maid literally spilled the beans out.

"W-we were m-making sure t-that Usa-chan is o-okay, so we l-looked after her" she said as she twiddled her fingers. Me and Momo looked at her with a _"Why sister, why!"_ expression. She just looked at us back with a apologetic expression. Then Boomer-oji turned towards King Richard.

"What are we gunna do about them now, Otto-san?" he said. Richard-sama thought about it for awhile then turned his head to Queen Irenia.

"What do you think?" He said, I could have swore I saw her smirk, as she turned towards her sons and to Aria-san and Arata-san.

"I think they should decide. So, what do you think?" She asked. Everyone had different emotions (well maybe us teens only). Me and my sisters had a _"Lord, help me"_ expression, Blitz-oji and Butch-oji smirked as they turned to us, Boomer-oji had this pity look on his face as he saw his two siblings, Brick-oji just had an thinking expression, Arata-san and Aria-san both nodded with a genuine smile.

"Sure" they all said. _'Were so fucked right now'_ I thought. After that King Richard dismissed us and now we are walking towards our room in complete silence. It was silent until I spoke up.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked particularly to Momo, as she had her thinking face on.

"I don't know, all we have to do is wait until they give us whatever kind of punishment they put us into" She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Girls you never know, maybe the punishment won't be that bad" Miya said trying to stay positive.

"I hope so Miya, I hope so" I said.

"So what happened back there" Usa asked as we entered the room.

"Ok, here is how it goes" Momo said as she started to explain to her the trouble we were into.

 **Me: Done!**

 **Moi: Just so ya peeps know, Riri-tan will be updating a bit faster than her normal pace.**

 **Mwah:Yeah, and that's all thanks to summer vacation.**

 **Momoko:Anyways back to the story, this is getting somewhere**

 **Usagi:Ohhhhh~ I could feel it!**

 **Miyako:Let's just hope we will all be fine, desu**

 **Kaoru:Of course we will be fine Miyako, especially if they will choose our punishment *points at boys***

 **Me:You wouldn't do anything bad to them don't you?**

 **RRBZ:*innocent look* Maybe, maybe not~**

 **PPGZ:*backs away***

 **Mwah:Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **Moi:Ja ne Minna!**

 **Me:And stay tuned for next chapter! *snaps and disappears***

 **Sorry for late update, my family is hogging the computer -.- but anyways, I will be updating a bit faster so that's good. Thank you for all of your reviews. That inspired me to always update my story!**

 ***sweetlycute**

 ***Wolfie-alpha**

 ***Guest**

 ***purplebunnysrock01**

 ***XxxxGirlxxxX**

 ***reds**

 **Thank you so much! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14 The perfect punishment

**Me:** **Hey Everybody!**

 **Moi:Hey hey hey!**

 **Mwah:*nods with a smile***

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:*waves* Hello!**

 **Me:Welcome to Chapter 14 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Momoko: And of course, you kept your promise of updating a bit faster**

 **Me:Yup! And let me tell ya', it feels good to update it**

 **Mwah:I 'm pretty sure every author feels the same way, Aria**

 **Moi:Yup yup yup! ^_^**

 **Kaoru:So anyways, whats gonna happen in this chapter?**

 **Me: Well... you will get to know your punishment**

 **Kaoru: Oh great! *sarcastic***

 **Miyako: What kind of punishment are you planning, desu?**

 **RRBZ: You'll see!~ *sing sang voice then smirks evilly***

 **PPGZ:*looks at me then points at them***

 **Me: Hey! No dirty stuff!**

 **RRBZ: *pouts with a 'hmph' and crosses arms* fine...**

 **Me: Since were done with that...DISCLAIMER!**

 **The clones: Hai!**

 **Moi: Aririri-chi doesn't own anything**

 **Mwah: Except for Maya-san, a few made up characters and the plot**

 **The clones: Enjoy!**

 **Miyako's P.O.V (In the Maid's Quartet)**

"And that's how we stumbled inside the Meeting Room" I finished the story, Momo-chan, Kao-chan and I are telling Usa-chan about how we entered the Meeting Room in an….. unexpected way. Usa-chan just stared at us. There was awkward silence after that, then Usa-chan broke it by speaking up first.

"Wow… I never knew you girls know acrobatics… YOU SHOULD TEACH ME TOO!" she said as she started to have stars for us. Momo-chan and Kao-chan slapped their foreheads while I just sweatdropped at her. There are times when Usa-chan really cooperates well, but she only cooperates in it if there is nothing worth, interesting.

"Usagi! Pay attention!" Kao-chan said

"Hehehe… gomen… I just thought that acrobatics might sound fun" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Anyways, what did you talk about inside the Meeting Room?" Momo-chan asked, and I started to think about it too. What are they talking about?

"Oh just talking about how I spilled coffee on Blitz-oji and that I apologized, no big deal" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all stared at her.

"…"

"…"

"…Nani?"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Momo-chan and Kao-chan screamed at her, as she literally flew to the wall because of their screaming. Once she recomposed herself she dusted herself, why are they screaming at her that's very mean.

"I don't really think it is I apologized anyway, besides Im ready to face any kind of punishment they are gonna give me-"

"Us." Kao-chan said. Wait… _us_? What did we do?

"Kao-chan what did we do?" I asked. Kao-chan looked at me with wide eyes and she starts to mess with her hair, then she stood up as she headed for her bed.

"Momo-chan explain to her for me" she said as she crashed to her bed, probably taking a nap. Momo-chan looks at me with a slight smile

"We entered the Meeting Room without their permission, remember?" She said. I processed the words she gave me and it hit me. WE DID BURST INTO THE MEETING ROOM WITHOUT THEM TELLING US! WE ARE GONNA GET IN BIG TROUBLE! Just thinking about it makes me want to spend the rest of my life to the fullest, what if we are gonna get killed. Before I knew it hands began to wipe off my face, Momo-chan hands. She smiled at me. I didn't notice I was tearing up into her hands wiped the tears on my face.

"Don't worry, we'll pass any punishment if were together. That's for sure" she said reassuringly. Usa-chan was right behind me with Kao-chan beside me.

"Yup yup yup!" Usa-chan beamed as her hugged me from behind. Momo-chan did the same and after a while Kao-chan did too. So know we are engulfed in a group hug. I love my sister very much and I know that they are gonna stay with me, for better or for worse.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

After those maid's got out of the Meeting Room, we too were dismissed by Otto-san –by _we_ meaning the kids- so here we are in the living room. I just couldn't help but think that the blue one was cute. I-I-I mean she really is cute… you know with those blonde curly pigtails of hers and her sky blue eyes which complimented her fair skin. She's beautiful basically, and I couldn't help but feel this weird feeling that is in me the moment she entered, rather stumbled into the Meeting Room, very weird…

Right now, we are thinking of the right "punishment" for those girls, I pity then though, having Butch and Blitz follow whatever they wanted to do was just awful.

"How about we remake their uniforms into a more fitting and re-" Butch started to say but was interrupted by Brick saying

"We are not allowed to include things like that, Butch". Then it was Blitz turn to suggest

"How about we let them find our mates" He said, Brick had this thoughtful expression but shook his head saying 'no'

"Why?! That'll make the job easier"

"True, but I doubt they know anything about mating, besides I think they are humans" Then Brick turned towards me.

"Boomer?" To be honest with you, I don't really have an idea, I was busy daydreaming about that cute maid just a moment ago.

"Boomer? Boomer." Brick repeated my name, this time I stopped my daydream and starred at him.

"I dunno" I said with a shrug, Brick then sighed.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Aria asked. Suddenly Arata jumped out of his seat and was about to go up the stairs when Brick stopped him.

"And just where are you going?" He asked, Arata looked at him a bit sleepy before responding

"I'm going to sleep, this whole "punishment" thing is really foolish, is your looking for a punishment why can't you just torture them" He said as he headed straight towards their own rooms **(yes The Okinawa family had rooms for whenever they had to sleep in)**. After that Aria stood up too.

"I think he's right, but I would like to take off the "torture" thing though, I just thought that would not be very nice, besides I believe there is a more suitable punishment out there, Oyasumi!" And with that she went off to her own room.

Silence…

"Mā (Well), I think we all need some rest ourselves, considering we had a very long day" Brick said getting up and we do to. "I guess your right Brick, see ya' guys in the morning!" Blitz said as he walked towards his room. "Yeah, goodnight LeaderBoy, Boom" He said with a wave as he headed towards his room, so now its just me and Brick

"Let get some sleep?" Brick said as he turned towards me, I only nodded. We began walking towards our own rooms in complete silence, sometimes in days like this, I felt really awkward around my brothers, especially Brick, he really is the kind of person who talks really important stuff, stuff that sometimes I don't even get. "Hey Boomer…what do you think….of those girls" Brick asked all of a sudden. I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, he turned his head towards me. "Like, what do you see in them" He said, I really don't get it but answered anyways.

"Hm… I think they really didn't mean it, all of those stuff they did, and that they really regret it" I said remembering the pure shocked expression of the blue maid as Ka-san said that we will decide their punishment. Brick just stayed silent.

"Hey… when they entered, do you have this weird feeling?" He asked again, this is why I really felt awkward around Brick, he asks too much questions.

"Uh.… yeah I do" I said stating the truth he only nodded, after a while we reached to our rooms, we exchanged 'goodnights' and went inside our own rooms. It was really dark in my room, and I kind of thought why the switch is not beside the door like it's suppose to be, instead its in the other side of the room, basically beside the nightstand to my left, I groaned as I know Im not gonna switch the light on today, again.  
As I walked towards my bed, gravity betrayed me and I suddenly tripped over something, then slid over this thing and finally crashed my head to one of the nightstands, and then the lights turned on. I rubbed my head because it hurts and slowly adjusted my eyes to the lights, once it adjusted I got up and take a good look at how my room is really messy.

There were pairs of shoes on the floor, the mat is all messed up, random clothes in my bed, and my Xbox on the floor, basically it looks like a typhoon just went it. I sighed I really have to get one of the maids to clean my room. Finally I made it to my bed and just lay there, thinking about all the events that happened today, as my eyes began to feel heavy I took one last glance at my room. _'I need a personal maid'_ I thought then drifted to sleep.

... Then my eyes shot open as I have an idea on what to do with those girls, PERSONAL MAID! YEAH THAT'S IT! I began to smile real big as I have an idea for a punishment and they don't as I jumped out of bed and ran to find Otto-san and Ka-san "OTTO-SAN! KA-SAN!" I screamed as I ran in this dark hallway towards the Meeting Room.

* * *

 **Me: Another chapter, complete!**

 **Moi: Ohhhh~ Things are starting to turn aren't they**

 **Mwah: Turn?**

 **Moi:*shrugs* I don't have words**

 **Usagi: Anyways, this is getting exciting**

 **Miyako: *nods* ^_^**

 **Kaoru: NO IT IS NOT! *tick mark***

 **Momoko: Geez Kaoru, we are only their personal maids, what's there to worry about?**

 **Kaoru: I don't know, maybe because my future "boss" is this douchebag! *points to Butch***

 **Butch: Hey!**

 **Brick: Come to think of it maybe Butch _is_ a douchebag.**

 **Blitz & Boomer: *laughs like there is no tomorrow***

 **Butch: Now that's offensive**

 **Mwah: Anyways, thank you for reading! ^_^**

 **Moi:Ja ne Minna!**

 **Me: And stay tuned for next chapter! *snaps and disappears***


	15. Chapter 15 I choose you!

**Me:** **Hey everybody!**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Hey!**

 **Mwah: Welcome to Chapter 15 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Moi: Where in this chapter the girl's punishment will finally be revealed.**

 **Blitz: Wasn't it revealed on Boomer's P.O.V last chapter?**

 **Moi: Yeah it was revealed, wait was it? Maybe it is! OMG! But what if it is not? Wait so that means I-**

 **Brick: Let's just get this chapter over with**

 **Miyako: Hai!**

 **Boomer: Ok! ... so what are we going to do?**

 **Kaoru: Disclaimer... we are gonna do the disclaimer... -_-''**

 **Blues: Ohhhhhhh**

 **Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Usagi: ME! ME! ME! *clears throat* Aria-chi doesn't own anything except for the plot and Maya-san and a few more made up characters**

 **Momoko: And with that said...**

 **Butch: LET'S GET THIS READIN' STARTIN'! *fists pumps with air***

* * *

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

 _I could see, feel, smell and taste it. Oh it's beautiful taste is very delightful to my taste buds. It's flat, round base that is made up of dough with toppings of meat, vegetables, tomato sauce, and don't forget **cheese**. Right now, I'm surrounded by pizzas, in different sizes, there was pizza everywhere! The pathway I'm walking right now is made up of Neapolitan Pizza, the lamp posts are made up of Detroit Pizza, the mountains are covered in Sicilian Pizza, the grass itself is made out of cheese, the pepperonis up in the sky form clouds, and lastly the sun, it is the overly common Pepperoni Pizza. Basically I'm living in Pizza World, and it is my world, suddenly my stomach began to growl, it screams for food, so I went to the nearest food I can have, pizza. My mouth is watering as I pulled on of it's slices and just watch the melted cheese stretch then suddenly snapped once it reached it's limit, the smell that is oh so familiar in my nose, the toppings that are overflowing on top of the it. I slowly opened my mouth and closed my eyes to savor the wonderful moment I'm currently having. I can feel it getting close! The heat arousing from the pizza obviously makes me want to go faster, but somehow, I can't! So I just have to deal with this. I could feel the crust touch my tongue and was about to bite to finally taste the oh so wonderful, delicious, irresistible, and flavorful pi-_

"USAGI!" a voice said as it slammed the pillow I was on to me, hard

"Ughh! Nani!" I grudgingly ask as I sit up on my bed with my eyes closed facing whoever just interrupted my sleep. I can hear the person sigh as she said

"Mattaku Usa, we have to get up, His Majesty is calling us" it said, and with that I shot my eyes open to stare at bubblegum pink eyes and I instantly know who it was. If Momo is telling things like these, you know that it wasn't a prank. So as fast as I can get, I got up from my bed when to the shower and strip my pajamas off, then took a very quick shower (which literally means just rinsing myself twice), put on my uniform and dried my hair as I put it in my usual ponytail, as I finally finished putting it up I got out from our shower as Kao instantly stopped this stopwatch she was holding.

"1 minute and 2 seconds, this might be the quickest time we have" She said as Miya tracked it down from a notebook Lord knows where she got it from, Momo rolled her eyes before saying.

"Ikou" And with that said, we headed, well more like sprinted towards the Meeting Room, not without being reminded by a 'Goodluck' a 'We'll be here if you need us' and a 'I'll pray for all of you' by Maya, Jocelyn and Aika. It felt like 30 seconds until we reached the Meeting Room.

"Man, did we really walked that fast?" I asked as their eyes stared at me

"Well we could've gotten here sooner if you woke up the first I called your name" Momo said as Kao laughed followed by a giggling Miyako

"Anyways you were hugging , smelling and biting your pillow, seriously what were you dreaming?" Kao asked. I blushed a little, not because I am going to tell them Iam dreaming about pizzas, but the fact that I did those things…

"Well, I dreamt about pizzas" After I said that they both shut up wearing a face that says 'Typical…'. After what seemed like an hour, I _still_ found myself standing in front of the door to the Meeting Room. We all remained silent not really knowing what to do, that is until Momo opened the door, at first I expect guards will be holding their guns at us and probably nuns holding up a sign saying "MAY YOUR SOULS REST IN PEACE" but to my surprise, nothing was there. Not even a single guard was there. We all sighed in relief

"Where are the people?" Miya asked sweetly, all we did was shrug as we walked towards the Main Door, somehow as we got closer to the door the more pressure we felt, finally we stopped right in front of the handle. Then there was awkward silence…

"…Should we open it?..." Momo asked, all we did was nod as she attempt to reach the handle, key word: attempt, but failed as her hands were shaking like crazy. Finally Kao spoke up.

"Let me try" she did the same thing, but failed because her hands were sweating, I try to do the same too, but because of a coward Iam I backed away, we turned towards Miya who shook her head 'no'.

"So, none of us had the courage to open it?" Momo asked as we once again nod. Silence…until Miya started to freak out and we tried to calm her down.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO US ONCE WE GOT INSIDE?! WHAT IF THEY INVOLVE MAYA-SAN AND THE OTHERS?! WHAT IF WE WILL BE KILLED! WHAT IF-" Her rant of "what ifs" was interrupted by the door opening, we all froze in place thinking that the door opened by itself, when all of a sudden Augustine's head popped, he stared at us for a minute before greeting us.

"Ah you guys! Come in! Richard-ou is waiting for you" He said as if it was the most obvious thing to say, we immediately broke our pose and stand straight and formed a line (Momo if front, the Kao, Me, and Miya) as he opened the door wider, as the door was fully opened, Momo went inside and I instantly felt a cold shiver down to my spine, once we stopped we formed a line, horizontally and together we bowed. Momo, being our speaker as always, was the first one to speak.

"You called us your Highness?" she asked as we slowly brought our head up, inside was Richard-ou, Irenia-ouhi, and the four princes. Richard-ou spoke up first.

"Iam glad all of you are here, now you do know why I called you right?" He asked, honestly I don't know why he called us here, I looked towards Miya who looked at me so I looked at Kao who looked at Momo who looked at us. In short we were staring at each other. The King did something I did not expect, he laughed.

"I guess not, well you are called here in order for you to know your punishment" I was about to say something when Kao tucked my skirt and I knew she wanted me to shut up, so I did.

"We were actually having a hard time picking one for you, but luckily, Boomer approached us last night and told us your punishment" Irenia-ouhi said as she turned towards Boomer-oji as if trying to say to continue what she was saying a.k.a to reveal our punishment. It took a while for Boomer-ouji to realize what he had to do, for he was too busy staring at Miya as if trying to know something, Miya being the nervous one squeezed my hand from behind as he stared at her. Finally Boomer-oji caught up and stared at us.

"Well I was thinking, that you girls could be our personal maids" He said, all of us had different emotions:

King & Queen: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Brick: -_- **(A/N: serious / bored face, deal with it)**

Boomer: ^_^

Butch & Blitz: :-, **(A/N: smirk, I'm sorry, this is the closest I can get it too)**

Momo: ( ͡o ͜ ͡ o) **(A/N: shocked)**

Kaoru: (¬▂¬)

Me: (TـْـِـِـِـْT)

Miya: TT-TT

The last 3 words almost gave me a heart attack, and I already knew that from this day forward, I, Asuka Usagi, will not enjoy her life as much as I wanted too, so bye bye pizza, bye bye ice cream, and certainly bye bye a full night sleep

 **Blitz's P.O.V**

My smirk got wider once I saw Usa-chan's face, its cute and I think it suits her a lot, anyways when Boomer told us about his idea, I thought it was the lamest idea supernaturals could ever have, then Arata said something about how we are gonna treat them and how Aria pities them, then a sudden idea came to my mind and I just have to thank my dear ol' brother Boomer for it. So now, we are choosing our personal maids, Mom's idea. And obviously I chose lil' Bun-bun, her face was priceless though, it was a mixture of shock, anger, and disgust. **(A/N: I dont know about you, but my version of Blitz has a 50% Butch, 30% Brick and 20% Boomer, so yah)**

"Butch, who will be your personal maid, the purple one is taken" Dad said, Usa-chan pouted at the ''purple one'' part and I think its cute. Butch smirk at this.

"I want the green one, the one with the sexy green eyes and nice curvy bo-"

"Ok ok, we get it" Mom said interrupting him as she sweatdropped, my brother is one hell of a pervert isn't he.

"How about you Boomer?" My Dad said, Boomer was thinking whether he would choose the blue that was literally visibly shaking one or the pink one that was calm and looking straight towards the wall. Finally he had finally chosen between the two of them.

"I want the blue one" he beamed as the blue one looked like she was about to faint. Brick don't have to be asked as he said

"Looks like I'll take the pink one, eh" He said as bored as he is, I couldn't help but look at the pink one who I have sworned just sighed, well maybe just my imagination. Dad talked something about the rules and regulations as they are about to be our personal maids, to be honest I don't really care, as long as Usa-chan is my maid I could care less about the others. Finally Dad dismissed us and I literally jumped out of my throne and pulled Usa-chan with me going to my room. This is gonna be fun.

 **Me: Done!**

 **Moi: Good work for this chapter Ariri-ching-chi**

 **Me: Arigato!**

 **Mwah: "Ariri-ching-chi"?**

 **Moi: A nickname I made up for her, you wouldn't mind don't you?**

 **Me: Nope, not at all**

 **Butch: Whatever happened to the "she will be updating a little faster" thing?**

 **Kaoru: *hits him* Baka! You knew she had a fever!**

 **Me: That and my family is hoggin' the computer**

 **Momoko: Must be tough**

 **Me: It is TT-TT**

 **Brick: You should really get a laptop you know**

 **Me: Yeah, Dad said I could get one once school starts up**

 **Usagi: WHY DOES IT HAVETO BE ON A SCHOOL DAY?!**

 **Mwah: Because she might use it for whatever she needs to do**

 **Blitz: And keep your voice down little Bun-bun *kisses her cheek***

 **Usagi: *blushes***

 **Miyako: Anyways next chapter on My Personal Maid, the girls already knew their punishments, what are they gonna do know?**

 **Momoko: You do know that the "we" stands for us, right? ^_^"**

 **Miyako: *ignores her* Will they be okay?**

 **Boomer: Will Kaoru be okay?**

 **Kaoru: Korra! Why me?!**

 **Brick: Isn't it obvious?**

 **Boomer: You.**

 **Blitz: Are.**

 **Butch: MY.**

 **RRBZ: Personal Maid**

 **Kaoru: -_- Well that is true**

 **Butch: *smirks mischievously***

 **Mwah: Anyways! Before things here get….personal…. Thank you for reading! ^_^**

 **Moi: Ja ne Minna!**

 **Me: And stay tuned for next chapter! *snaps and disappears***


	16. Chapter 16 Maid 1: A call from her

**Moi: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Woohoo!**

 **Mwah: Welcome to Chapter 16 of….. *drum roll***

 **PPGZ , RRBZ & the clones: My Personal Maid**

 **Brick: In this chapter we will get to see what happens after we, the Princes, chose our personal maids**

 **Momoko: Sure…. You really did choose…. *sighs depressingly***

 **Brick: 0_0?**

 **Miyako: I just hope everyone will be fine, desu**

 **Boomer: Everyone will be fine Miya, I'm sure * hugs her to comfort her***

 **Kaoru: Yeah right, everyone gonna be _fine_ *eyes Butch***

 **Butch: What did I do?!**

 **Usagi: Oh Butch, you and your brains**

 **Butch: Whats wrong with my brains?! *tickmark***

 **Usagi: Oh nothing~**

 **Blitz: *laughs***

 **Butch: You guys always pick on me, why can't you pick him for a change?! *points at Blitz***

 **Blitz: *stops laughing* Hey!**

 **Mwah: *calm* Anyways, before this intro gets worse, Aria doesn't own anything except for the plot, Maya and a few more made up characters**

 **Moi: Let's get this thing started!**

 **Me: *bursts open the door* You guys started without me! TT-TT**

 **Note: Sorry for the sudden Author's Note in this chapter**

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

"Looks like I'll take the pink one, eh?" Brick-oji said as I sighed at that. I now I shouldn't be like this, and normally I would be completely fine by it. But the tone of his voice tells me like he doesn't dare at all, sometimes I envy my sisters. The moment Boomer-oji said that our punishment is that we would be their personal maids, it made my heart jump, the thought of me serving Birck-oji _personally_ wants to make me smile. Boomer-oji, Blitz-oji and Butch-oji looked delightful as they chose their maids, Brick-oji only chose me because I was the only one left.

Once Richard-ou dismissed us, Blitz-oji jumped out of his seat and dragged Usa, probably to his room to give her a new "to do" list to follow, then Butch-oji stood up and grabbed Kaoru's arm, it loks really normal, but the second he got out of the Main Door he literally zoomed towards his room, Boomer-oji followed as he gently took a blushing Miyako's hand and go to his room, finally Brick-oji followed afterwards but he didn't do anything to me, he just simply walk past me. That made a little hole in my heart. Being his personal maid I should be following him in order to fulfill his needs right? And that's exactly what I'm doing. It was an awkward journey towards his room, once we reached there he turned around to face me so now we are starring at each other as I blushed. His ruby red eyes are just so mesmerizing as he starred into my pink ones. He finally cut our contact with each other before he said.

"Personal Maid, eh?" I only nodded at that. He sighed

"Shōjikina tokoro (Honestly), there must be a better punishment then this" I heard him mutter as I look down to the floor, strike 2. I felt like my heart was slowly shattering upon hearing him say that. "Well since you're here, might as well tell you what you have to do" He said as he entered his room, I brought my head up again and followed him shortly afterwards. "So, your first task is to…hm…" He said as he looked around his room, probably to think of a task I have to do. Finally he spotted is overflowing, but neat laundry bin. "Why don't you start by washing my clothes, um…" He said as he tried to know my name, I stopped for a minute before it hit me. "Oh, Momoko, Akatsutsumi Momoko" I said sheepily. He nodded. "Very well, Momoko" At least he got my name right, I nodded and began to take the laundery bin and exit towards the Washing Area.

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Once Momoko, got out with my laundry, I began to think about her, she is kinda cute, with her long orange hair and bubblegum pink eyes and she give me this weird tingly feeling (that I never knew why) every time I saw her, for some reason I can only feel it once she is around. She does look familiar though, but I can't put a finger on where I last saw her. I didn't notice I was thinking about her when my phone rang. I look at it and wondered who would call me as I reach for it. I unlocked my phone and looked at the picture of the person calling me, Berserk. She was my ex-girlfriend and her sister were the exs of my bros too. I broke up with her because she was really annoying and that she won't let me go anywhere near any girl, including my Ka-san and my cousin. I grudgingly answered her phone call while putting it on speaker mode knowing that if I would, she would automatically tell my parents.

"Hey Berserk, what's up?" I ask trying to be cool as I could ever be.

 _"Hey Brickie, nothin' much, watcha doin'?"_ she asked and I could tell, she tried to sounds as sexy as she can be

"Well, I'm breathing and I'm talking to you, oh yah I have this new personal maid" I stated, I heard her gasped at the end of the line

 _"Brickie, I never thought you were interested in these things, if I could have found out sooner, I would have-"_

"Look Berserk, it's not like that, they sort of did something, so they needed to be punished, and Boomer thought of it so, yeah" I said, after I said those I heard a long pause, followed by voices of people whom I assume was her sisters, as I was about to hang up, she picked up her phone to speak to me once again.

 _"Did you choose your personal maids?"_ she asked her voice had a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, well sort of"

 _"Can you describe who you chose?"_

"Well, she kinda looked like you, she had long orange hair, and instead of red eyes, she had pink bubblegum eyes" I said as a picture of Momoko came to my mind. After that this long pause occurred again as if she was thinking of something.

 _"Brickie…"_

"Yah" I asked annoyed, I really hate it when she calls my her made-up nickname, it only adds up to her annoying voice.

 _"Do you…like her?"_ she asked suddenly, this time it was my time to pause. Do I like her, well aside from her giving me this weird feeling I felt nothing special.

"I just met her today, so I don't really think I like her" I heard her sigh in relief.

 _"Thank goodness, I thought you already lose your taste of ladies, anyways, if you ever wanted us to come back together and patch things up, just call me 'kay?"_ I rolled my eyes at this one, does she really think I wanted to be with her again?

"Sure, I'll take note of that" I said lied. She then giggled, a slutty and disgusting one.

 _"And maybe if were a couple again, maybe we can have one of those special nights where in we-"_ I hung up before she can even finish her sentence knowing what she will say next. I sighed as I rubbed my temples. To be honest, I didn't really find her hot, cute, nor do I even love her, we just dated because her parents practically offered to my parents about her and her sisters dating me and my bros. And my parents being could never let down an offer like that (well Ka-san does, Otto-san almost declined but Ka-san somehow cast him this magical spell that automatically that made Otto-san accept the offer). I sat down at my bed to clear all of the things that happened today, then I figured that maybe if I take a shower it would calm me down a little bit more. So I did that, and now I'm in the shower, taking a shower and clearing my thoughts.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

I heard all of that, I heard the whole conversation that Brick-oji and Berserk had, I knew from the rumors at school that Berserk dated lots of guys, but I never expect for her to date Brick-oji. When the topic about me suddenly came, my interest suddenly perked up in an instant and by instincts I leaned against the door to listen their little conversation, not that I'm eavesdrop or anything, besides, I finished washing all of the clothes, thank to 5 washing machine with a dryer in each of them that can dry clothes for 3 minutes only.

 _"Did you choose your personal maids?"_

"Yeah, well sort of"

 _"Can you describe who you chose?"_

"Well, she kinda looked like you, she had long orange hair, and instead of red eyes, she had pink bubblegum eyes"

 _"Brickie…"_

"Yah"

 _"Do you…like her?"_

"I just met her today, so I don't really think I like her"

 _"Thank goodness, I thought you already lose your taste of ladies, anyways, if you ever wanted us to come back together and patch things up, just call me 'kay?"_

"Sure, I'll take note of that". After that my wounded heart instantly became a broken heart. I tried so hard to hold back the tears that are very willing to come out of my eyes and thankfully they did not escape. I breathe in and out calming myself down. As I did that I began to ask myself questions as to why I fell in love with him, then I began to remember the very first moment I saw him, yes, this isn't the first time I saw Brick-oji, but I doubt he doesn't remember me. That moment was the moment where in I, Momoko Akatsutsumi fell in love with Brick Fujimoto.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…(magic music in the background or somethin')_**

 _A six year old Momoko was standing beside Maya who was currently washing the dishes, in the kitchen, it had been a year since Momoko and her "sisters" became Maid Apprentices and they are starting to get the hang of things around them. Since they are still little kids, they were requested to just help the other maids when it comes to doing the chores. So here she is, standing beside Maya waiting for her to finish drying the dishes so that Momoko can place them in their respective places. Once Maya was done with the last dish, she instructed Momoko to take the newly washed dishes to the cabinets in the dining room._ **(A/N: Ish a castle, so take note that the kitchen and the dining room are in different rooms)**

 _"Here Momoko, now take these to the dining room, I'll meet you there in a sec I just have to tell Aika about the laundry, just place these on the table okay?" Maya said as she stacked the dishes on Momoko's arms._

 _"Hai!" And with that Maya ran off to find Aika while Momoko was off balancing dishes on the way, as she was about to reach the handle to the dining room, the door itself opened to reveal the one and only, Prince Brick Fujimoto. He was standing there literally in front of the dishes, but he wasn't even startled a bit, in fact its like he knew this was coming because his expression upon seeing this was neutral. Momoko on the other hand, was completely surprised at the sudden opening of the door that she almost fell back but eventually stood up straight, even though she literally saved her butt from falling, the dishes looks like they needed help, for it was shaking uncontrollably and by the looks of it, you know what's coming next. Momoko shut her eyes closed ready to take both impacts, the impact of the plate breaking and the impact of Maya's yelling, she was so ready that she already made up an apology speech for her to tell Maya, but surprisingly, she could feel nothing. She opened one of eyes then opened the other eye to see that the dishes are miraculously not falling, they were completely stacking on each other in a way you are sure they won't fall._

 _Momoko was surprised that nothing happened, she looked at the right side of the dishes_ **(A/N: if you're wondering what I meant, you know how you are when you look at someone but your hiding beside a pole of something, yeah that's what she did, but instead they were plates)** _to check what just happened. None. She looked to her left and to her surprise she met red eyes. The first time she saw those eyes, she already found them mesmerizing, I mean who wouldn't be? Finally the person who own those gorgeous red eyes step to the side to reveal himself, Momoko was speechless, standing in front of her was Brick J. Fujimoto, one of the Vampire Royal's prince. Momoko already feel her knees going weak as Brick stared at her, head to toe._

 _"G-gomen…" Momoko said in a voice that a whisper can even catch up, but Brick caught what she said as he inspect her one more time._

 _"Your new here?" Momoko nodded, Brick took note of her apperance, her hair that was not tied in her usual ponytail flowed freely to her back, her bubblegum pink eyes staring at the floor where for some reasons she found it interesting, her long sleeved maid's uniform which had the exact same color as her eyes and black Mary Janes, finally to top of the look, a maid's head dress that sat on top off her head. Brick couldn't deny, he found this maid somewhat cute, not that he would tell anyone about it._

 _"Next time, you should take the dishes by batches, you may place those dishes on the chair if you can't reach the table, and also…" he said as he turned his back against her and said._

 _"You look cute with your hair down, but I recommend you putting it on a ponytail next time" He said as he walked off, Momoko could feel her heart skip beat when he said that, and immediately she went inside the Dining Room just in time to see Maya walk up to her._

 ** _End of flashback….._**

* * *

I sighed as I knocked inside Brick-oji's room, I do like Brick-oji very much, and after that incident I have been watching over him, I know creepy, but I don't watch him all the time, just days were in my luck strikes, he is just so reliable, mature, smart and respectful, not to forget good looking, even at a young age he was able tell me what to do,maybe that was the reason I fell in love with him, but there are just some things in life that are just not meant to be together. Besides, Brick-oji could find a better person to fall in love with.

"Come in" His voice. I slowly opened the door careful not to spill the newly washed clothes, as I entered the room. Once I was fully inside, I look at him, making sure to erase any form of sadness.

"Your clothes are being washed, Brick-oji" I said as I attempt to put on a smile. He then looked at me dumbfounded.

"That fast?" He said as I nodded my head, then he chuckled slightly.

"You are really responsible aren't you" I put on a small smile.

"Perhaps" I said as I put the clothes in his drawer.

"After this you can have the day off, I believe there are still things you need to accomplish" He said, after putting the last shirt in. I stood up and looked at him.

"Arigato Brick-oji" I said with a bow, he nodded and I made my way towards the door, before I can leave I got up all of my courage to say at least of the things I have been willing to say to him.

"Just call me if you need anything…Brick-oji" I said as Ican feel a huge blush appear on my face

"I'll keep that in mind…" He said as I slowly closed his door, but before it completely closes I heard him say

"Momoko" I feel my heart jump as e said my name, and the blush was instantly back as I closed the door behind me. It took me a few minutes to get over what just happened then a smile formed on my lips as I head back to the Maid's Quartet.

* * *

 **Me: Next time you guys should respect the author of this story, how would you expect to *continues with rampage***

 **Butch: *whispers to you* She's been like that ever since she came here**

 **Kaoru: *whispers* So please join us in this journey of… lecture**

 **Moi: *yawns* Ok ok, we get it!**

 **Mwah: Gomen Aria-san, we will not start without you**

 **Me: It's okay, I'm glad you understand ^_^**

 **Miyako: Anyways, since that's over, whats gonna happen next?**

 **Me:Himitsu *puts finger in lips and winks***

 **Boomer: Awwww, now you got me curious**

 **Usagi: Me too! *pouts***

 **Blitz: Everyone is curious *pinches Usagi's cheeks while she slaps his hands away***

 **Brick: If I know any better, next chapter is gonna be like this one**

 **Momoko: Yeah, that could be a possibility**

 **Me: Maybe, maybe not~**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Thank you for reading! ^_^**

 **Moi: Ja ne Minna!**

 **Mwah: Review and let us know what you think**

 **Me: And stay tuned for next chapter! *snaps and everyone disappears***


	17. Chapter 17 Cleaning up with my prince

**Me: Hello my dear brothers and sisters!**

 **Mwah: Hi! ^_^**

 **Moi: He-! Wait, we aren't siblings right?**

 **Me & Mwah: -.-"**

 **Me: Anyways, welcome to Chapter 17 of My personal maid**

 **Mwah: We know, the PPGZ & RBBZ aren't here**

 **Moi: That's because we are doing a new way on our intros!**

 **Me: Basically, me and the clones are gonna discuss to you, people, about life obviously**

 **Mwah: And that we would be ranting for like a minute or so of our chosen topic**

 **Moi: Its like we are gonna talk about that then we give out scenarios about it, then we would tell you about what we think of that certain topic**

 **Me: So yeah, that's pretty much what we are gonna do**

 **Mwah: Oh and by the way, the PPGZ and RRBZ will be your outros**

 **Moi: So the whole outro is theirs**

 **Me: Anyways since were done with that**

 **Mwah: Aria doesn't own anything except for the made up characters and the plot**

 **Moi: LESH GOOO!**

* * *

Normally, Miyako would always ask someone to accompany her every time she is asked to do something. Like the time Aika told her to take out the trashes in order for the garbage man to pick them up, or the time when she is asked to get the mail. She doesn't like being alone. She would always ask someone to go with her, but not in this case. In this situation no one is actually there for her to say "Can you go with me", well maybe Boomer, since he is practically there beside her, walking as awkward as ever towards his room. Miyako being Miyako and Boomer being Boomer, they aren't exactly the type of people who would fight their way to their designated places, they are just there, walking ever so silently, not daring to say something to each other for they don't have anything to talk about.

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

This is awkward, like _really_ awkward. I just can't help it! I'm here alone with Boomer-oji as we walk towards his room, I glanced at him for a little while to examine his face, he looks really cute, you know with that golden blonde hair that were past his ears and parted both sideways, from his hair he looks like an angel, his dark azure colored eyes, his perfectly sculpted structure, no girl would ever want to just stare at him. I do not lie, Boomer-oji is really cute, his appearance blends well with his innocent attitude. I haven't been paying attention to where I was going as I bumped into Boomer-oji, I blushed as he looked at me with concern swimming in his eyes. I noticed that we already reached his room and for some reason I kinda feel sad that our…silent journey was over.

"Are you okay" he asked as he held out his hand. I nodded with a smile as I took his hand as I used it as a support to stand up, afterwards we just found ourselves staring at each other. It didn't take long though, as we eventually let go of each other's hand as we blushed and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"G-gomen…" he said as I shook my head

"no, you don't need to"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"S-so, here is my room. L-l-let's go inside?" he asked, I nodded as he opened the door, he stepped inside first as I was about to follow him, but before I can even make my second step he all of a sudden went out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him and did that pose that says 'DO NOT ENTER', I gave him a confused look.

"Is there something wrong, Boomer-oji?" I asked, he just gave me a smile, a nervous smile as a response

"Ahehehe…your name is Miyako, right?" he asked still a little bit nervously as I nodded.

"Ok, Miyako-san, your first order of business is to, eh… um…" he then looks around the hallway to figure out something I could do

"Um… aha! Can you give me a glass of water, man I'm thirsty" he said, I nodded hesitantly not really sure if I am gonna buy his request, a moment ago he looked completely fine, but as he entered his room, he has been acting like he saw a bear or something.

"Do you need anything else, Boomer-oji" I asked, 'we maids must ask if there is something needed aside from their master's request' or that is at least what Momoko always told me. Boomer quickly shook his head signaling 'no'.

"No, there is nothing I wanted aside from water, yeah water" He said really fast, I nodded my head and went towards the Kitchen, when I was halfway there, I remembered I always keep this small pocket sized water bottle in case of emergency, I pulled it out and look at its label.

"Hydaway…" it read as I shook it and heard the sound of water movng, I smiled knowing there is still a bit water left and turned my heels back going to Boomer-oji's room, gosh…sometimes I'm really thankful to have these big pockets in my uniform. **(A/N: I do not own the "Hydaway" thing, its really an existing thing)**.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

Once I know the coast was clear, I sighed in relief as I head back to my room, I mentally face-palmed myself for the most stupid request I could think of.

"Damn I'm an idiot…" I said to no one in particular, the reason why I don't like Miyako to enter my room, is because of my room. I opened the door to see the most unpleasant scene she could have saw. Clothes were all over the floor, my bed was a total mess, papers and trashes are scattered everywhere, my curtain is all crumpled and dirty, my bathroom looked like a giant slime monster just barge into it, lastly my closet, wide open for the world to see, completely messy. Over-all my room looked like a farm, of course it would be a shame for her to see this, can you just imagine that disappointing look on her face once she sees this? So I gathered up all my might to reluctantly, clean my room.

Well not really clean _clean_ my room, since it would take forever and that she would probably not take long considering I requested her to get me a glass of water. So, using my super speed I gathered all of my clothes and place them in my laundry bin, I picked up my papers stacked them as neatly as I can on my desk and picked up the trashes and place them on my trash bin, and then I fixed my bed. Just I was about to feel satisfied I took one last look at my room, still not good enough, dust can be seen on the floor, the curtain is still alive, my closet is still on its rampage, and the bathroom still looked gross.

I sighed as I grabbed my stool and work my way towards my window to take out the curtain, I positioned the stool below the curtain and got on top of it, I still cannot reach the curtain so I looked for something I can stand on, finally I found books (probably the ones Brick gave me) and stacked them on top of each other, they seemed to work knowing that I can reach the end of the curtain with the help of the tip toeing technique, but luck was not on my side and it eventually betrayed me and my heels are begging to take a break as I lost control and while grabbing the curtain I fell, using my instincts I quickly used the stacked books as my support, but since the books aren't that stabled as they are before, the book I was holding on to slid out of the stack so now I'm literally falling with a curtain and a book. Then I felt like I had eventually fall into some bowl or something, I looked down and found myself sitting on the trash bin, I was about to stand up but the trash bin fell over together with me as the trashes spilled on the floor.

So now I practically have a curtain covering my head, I book on my right hand, trashes on ,my lap and a trash bin rolling everywhere on my room, again I sighed, not in relief but in disappointment. This is not how I want it to be, this is not how it was supposed to be, and this is definitely not what I wanted it to be. I was thinking about cleaning up the mess I made before Miyako sees this, but then again, luck wasn't on my side as I heard a voice gasped slightly then say

"Oh my…"

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

As I was heading towards Boomer-oji's room, I heard tumbling sounds, and crashing sounds followed by trash can sounds? What's going on? Worried as I was I hurried into Boomer-oji's room just in time to see him in the trash bin with a curtain on his head, and he was holding a book, and his room was really messy. I gasped at the sight.

"Oh my…" I said, normally I would laugh at him for his position, but now I just stared at him, shocked. He slowly stand up, his head hung low as he took of the curtain from his head.

"Gomen, Miyako-san, I don't really need a glass of water, I just made that as an excuse for me to clean up my place real quick, but things did not go to well, gomen, I'l' just clean this up, don't worry" He said in a voice almost like a whisper, but it was enough for me to hear as he started to pick up the trashes. I felt bad for him, he tried to clean his room while I was gone… poor boy. With a smile I decided to help him, I slowly pick up the papers that are near me, then make my way towards where it all scattered, it was only a matter of time that I gathered a handful of trash and place them at the trash bin. Boomer-oji looked at me in disbelief.

"Miyako-san, you don't have to do that, I can clean this on my own" He said, but I shook my head declining his offer, I stared at him and said

"I'm your personal maid, it s my job to do these things, Boomer-oji" I said, it took him a few minutes to process everything then he smiled and nodded

"Ok then, your choice" He said as he began to pick the books and put them to where they belong, he then turned towards me and said

"Boomer" I was confused of what he just said, did he just said his name? I gave him a confused look as he laughed slightly.

"You can call me Boomer" He said with a smile, I felt like my heart smiled t his smile as I nodded

"Ok then, Boomer" I said with a giggle as we started to clean his room.

* * *

 **Butch: Hello beloved followers of the great al mighty Butch!~**

 **Kaoru:*slaps him at the back of the head* That's not what were suppose to be doing here, baka!**

 **Momoko: ^_^" anyways, minna-san that was chapter 17 ladies and gentlemen**

 **Brick: And this chapter is all about Boomer being one clumsy person as he totally is**

 **Boomer: Oi!**

 **Miyako: That's okay Boomer-kun! *hugs him***

 **Boomer:*snuggles***

 **Blitz: Wow, this chapter is all about the blues, eh?**

 **Usagi: YUP YUP YUP!**

 **Kaoru: So whose going next?**

 **Others: *shrugs*…..**

 **Usagi: Anyways Ja ne minna!**

 **Blitz: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Butch: Remember me! *flashes a charming smile***

 **Kaoru: -.-**

 **Momoko: See you!**

 **Brick: And let us know what you think of our new way of intro/outro**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne. (See you next time)**


	18. Chapter 18 Kaoru has a twin!

**Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Moi: Hello! ^_^**

 **Mwah: This is Chapter 18 of My Personal Maid**

 **Me: So last chapter, we ask you your opinion about today's intro**

 **Mwah: And since none of you detested to it, we assume its fine**

 **Moi: And because we wanna do it :P**

 **Me: So now ladies and gentlemen, I wanna talk about this certain thing that really annoys me so much…**

 **Mwah: And we are pretty sure you guys experience the same thing**

 **Moi: That would be autocorrect**

 **Me: Autocorrect, it really annoys me big time, because from the word itself, it corrects stuff**

 **Mwah: There is nothing wrong with it actually, but there are just some words that would be corrected even without you expecting.**

 **Moi: Like the words that aren't in the English dictionary**

 **Me: Like today, I write stories on my phone, because one my family hogs the computer and two, because I'm rather comfortable with my phone, and when it write the names of the characters, lets say Usagi, whenever I write the word Usagi, autocorrect betrays me and it changes it into "usage" and everytime I backspace and write it again, it just repeats the process.**

 **Mwah: Or when you say words in shortcut, I usually use shortcuts in my text messages,and my most common thing to use is the word "ya", so when I texted the word "love ya" and then I send it, I expected my message to be "love ya" but then autocorrect makes me look like a fool and it changes it to "love yak" or something, so Im basically sending "love yak" to everyone**

 **Moi: And you know what, this thing has to stop, this thing has to stop existing for it ruins people's lives.**

 **Me: And that my friends…..is _autocorrect_**

 **Mwah: I don't know what just happened but, Aria doesn't own anything except for Maya, the others, and the plot**

 **Moi: She doesn't own autocorrect too!**

 **Me: And with that, lets get this story readin'!**

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

This Butch boy is now running across the hallway with the fastest speed a bullet can't even match, and while he's doing that, I' am being dragged along with him, yep, that's right I'm being _dragged_. Seriously though, in the Meeting Room, he just grabbed my fucking arm, then the second I _we_ exited through the Main Door, he just ran off as if he was in a fucking marathon. AND NOW MY ARM HURTS LIKE HELL! I didn't pay attention much to where we are going, I was focusing on my now red arm, I think I heard him say something at me, but I didn't pay attention, it probably was something about treating him, or whatever crap does he wanted to do to-

BANG!

CRASH!

BANG!

If I knew any better, I hit something hard, and for some reasons I'm thankful that I hit something, for because of that I was out of Butch's grasp. And looks like pain had a substitution for the throbbing pain I had in my arm was now gone, and is now being replaced by a headache.

"Argh…" I growled as I rubbed my head, THAT REALLY HURT! I opened my eyes to see what kind of cursed object decided to hit me. And there I saw, in the middle of the hallway, were dangling frying pans.

"I told you to watch where youre goin'! Geez…" Butch said as he held his hand out. At first my expression was shocked, shocked as to WHY ON EARTH'S FUCKING SAKE ARE THERE FRYING PANS THAT SEEMED TO BE HANGING OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Why…how… why are there frying pans in the middle of the hallway…" I said as I stared at the frying pans dumbfounded, who knew that these things would actually survive out here, dangling perhaps.

Butch stared at me as if I forgot something, then something made him hit realization as he chuckled nervously while putting his hand at the back of his neck and rubbing it. This made me raise an eyebrow at him, suspiciously.

"Ahehehe…well..you see…um… well you know how I hate people pranking me right?" He asked I nodded not because I know him, but only because I don't want him to lose the topic.

"Well, you see…Blitz sorta pranked me by taping me down to my bed, and you know… I got mad so I decided to get my revenge…" He said avoiding eye contact. The wheels on my head turned as I proceed the words he just said, then my anger pressed its release button as it slowly took over me. I stared at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes as I stood up.

"So you put these frying pans up, in order to take revenge on Blitz?" I said infuriated as I slowly walked forward towards him, I don't care if I didn't call Blitz, or even his brothers "oji", I could care less about what they are called, all I know is that right now, I' am completely frustrated.

"Yeah…some sort of things like that…" He said backing up. I was extremely angry right now, so I grabbed one of those fucking frying pans, and literally was about to smack him with it, just to teach him a little lesson, but curse his freaking vampire abilities, for he instantly moved to the right (where the hallway was clear may I add) and then zoomed towards his room. And because of that, Butch left me there fuming with anger, you could really see smoke coming from my ears.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I screamed as I ran after him while still holding the pan I had in hand.

 **Butch's P.O.V**

I laughed as I reached towards my room, that was fun, I'm actually glad I had her as my personal maid she is quite fun to be with. What was her name again? Oh yea, Kaoru. Well, while I was waiting in front of my door, an idea suddenly came to my mind, I know this plan will probably anger her more, but for some reasons I like her when she's angry.

I waited for her inside my room but far enough for me to reach the door knob, once I saw her coming I held out my finger signaling her to come over, as suspected she launched at me quickly, but I was quicker for once she stepped at the foot of my door, I instantly slammed the door right in front of her face. Right now I could probably picture her face and I should have planned my death wish before I did this, but nah. I laughed as the image of a pissed of Kaoru seemed to have found its way to my head, once I have calmed down I opened the my door.

"Okay Kaoru, you can come-" I stopped once I noticed that no one was there, I stepped out of my room looking from left to right.

"Kaoru?"

BAM!

I felt this hard thing just slammed onto my head as I felt light headed and I instantly collapsed to darkness.

 **Normal P.O.V**

A certain green eyed maid froze in her current position of holding a frying pan with both arms up above her head as she watched her prince fell to the ground unconscious. She then lowered the frying pan and sighed to herself.

"Fucking bastard closed the freaking door in my face…" she growled as she stared at the unconscious prince in front of her. She then gasped and just process as to what she just did as she frantically looked left to right to see if anyone has ever seen that.

 _'No one, good'_ She thought as she began to lift up her prince's body but failed sadly because of how heavy he is. She tried to do it again using all her strength, it seemed to work, but a minute after she lifted up his body, she couldn't stay much longer. She finally gave up dropping the body to the ground as she thought of a way to get her prince to go somewhere without letting anyone know what happened, she looked towards the right to see a door painted in dark green, a smirk creep towards her face. She opened the door towards his bedroom and entered it as she looked around.

 _'Typical for a boy's room'_ She thought as she stared at the not-so messy yet not-so clean room in front of her, she looked back towards her prince who was drooling slightly as she rolled her emerald eyes and dragged him towards his room, she sighed in relief once she got him inside and quickly locked the door as she heard stomping from the other side of the hallway. She paid no attention to it as she proceeded in her next part of the plan, and probably the last step of her plan. She went to his bathroom and using the frying pan (that she was somehow holding this whole time) she took water from his shower and slowly went over to him making sure the water in the frying pan isn't spilling, as she was beside her prince she immediately dumped the water to his face. Of course, her prince woke up because of the sudden water that was in his face, and frantically looked around as he stood up and position himself in a "karate kid" position, as he faced Kaoru he slowly let his guard down and sighed in relief once he knew where he was. Kaoru just laughed.

"Baka…" She said as she proceeded to placing the frying pan somewhere, Butch chuckled slightly because of his antics, then something hit him…

"YOU WOMAN DROPPED WATER OVER ME!"

"I DIDN'T DROP IT IDIOT! I POURED IT!"

"BUT YOU STILL DID IT!"

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

Kaoru breathed heavily as she stared at Butch and Butch doing the same. Then there was silence for a good five minutes, Kaoru doesn't like silence, she couldn't stand the atmosphere. Butch casually went to his bed and sat at the edge of it as Kaoru spoke.

"So, what now?" She asked as went to her prince, Butch shrugged (obviously not thinking of something to do) then an idea pooped in his head.

"Why don't we get to know each other" He said as Kaoru nodded and gave him some information about herself and vice versa.

 **Butch's P.O.V**

I learned a lot of things from this little chat of ours, I learned that she loves sports, she hates girly stuff, she wants to fight, she likes the color green (duh), she loves her family and her "sisters", and she loves to cook. My eyebrow rose at the last part.

"Wait, you like to cook" I said turning towards her; she didn't make any eye contact with me as she nodded slightly.

"Yeah…" she said. I was still not convinced as I asked her a question

" _You_ like to cook? How? Why?" I asked, she thought about it for a while before staring at me to give me the answers. She sighed.

"Yes, _I_ like to cook, it is a long story, and I just want to" She said crossing her arms.

"About that long story part, care to share it with me?" I asked flashing her a smile of mine. She just rolled her eyes.

"This "long story" that I'm gonna share with you actually introduces you to Kara, so ya' got any time to spare?"

"I have as much time as possible right now" Then my brain stops at a particular person.

"Who is Kara?"

"It is in this freaking story" she said through gritted teeth

I chuckled "Alright continue" She nodded at me.

"Ok, here is how it goes…"

 **Flashback (Kaoru's P.O.V at age 6)**

 _Jocelyn handed me this cook book saying that I need to at least have one more thing I do on my spare time, and so she introduced me to cooking. I have to admit, I like it. Just the thought of you cooking food makes you feel proud and then you eat it makes you fell in pleasure of tasting what you just made you feel great, so that's what I'm doing right now._

 _I'm making these vanilla milkshakes for everyone (and by everyone meaning Maya, Aika, Jocelyn, Momoko, Miyako, Usagi, and myself) to enjoy, I'm now scooping the milkshakes into these cups I found in the cupboard when Momoko came over, her face was painted in pink as I rose an eyebrow at her._

 _"What happened to you" I asked as she got a stool, stood on top of it and washed her hands in the sink._

 _"Meeting someone…" She said drying her hands and hopped off the stool as she walked towards me._

 _"Wah~ You're making milkshakes" She said as stared at them her eyes filled with delight, I nodded with a smile_

 _"Want me to help you with that?" She offered, these things are a bit heavy so…_

 _"Ok" And with that she carried the last 3. We were on our way towards the Maid's Quartet and we have to scream for Maya's name to open up the door for us, we got inside our room and handed everyone their milkshakes, so now pretty much everyone is enjoying their milkshakes. We were just doing our normal thing, you know talking, playing, dancing, singing, tumbling those stuffs, and for some reasons I found myself rather comfortable when I'm talking to Momoko._

 _"She did that?" Momoko said as she clutched her stomach still laughing as she carefully held the milkshake. I laughed too as I continue on with my story of that crazy lady I saw at the gate yesterday._

 _"Yeah and she was screaming like crazy and then she rolled over the grass while saying gibberish or something" I said as Momoko finally calmed down and stared at me with that smug smile of hers and I smiled back, its really nice to have someone to talk to. Then her smile dropped as she stared at something then stared at me then the thingy then me and I think she did that for 5 times and it was getting annoying._

 _"What?" I asked as I tried to trace what she is looking at, turns out she was looking at my milkshake, I raise and eyebrow then stared at her milkshake, it was half full, maybe she wants some? I don't know. I grabbed my milkshake and held it close to her face as she snapped out of her gaze and stared at me disbelief swimming in her eyes._

 _"You want some do you? Then get some" I said as I tried not to make eye contact with her, she stared at me for a brief moment before burst out laughing, I being the person who wants to know what they are laughing at glared at her._

 _"What are you laughing?!" I said as I glared at her, she just looks at me and laughed even more, that's it. I grabbed a pillow and smacked it to her face as she cut off her laughing session, then she calmed down a bit and smiled at me._

 _"You do have a heart, eh?" She said as I felt my face heat up for whatever reason it was._

 _"Yeah, I guess" I said then something hit me and I faced her "Why were you staring at my milkshake then?" I asked coming back to the main reason why I felt like an idiot right now._

 _"Hm, I guess you could say that cooking and your appearance, doesn't really blend well..." She said slowly, I raise an eyebrow at her_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"You know Kaoru, you're an amazing chef and you know that, but sometimes, you have to let your appearance tell other people what you really have" She said, I process the words that came out of her mouth and looked at her._

 _"You want me to change my appearance" I said, she had her thinking face on as shook her said_

 _"Not really, but I want you to put things up a notch" She said before taking a big sip out of her milkshake. This time I'm really confused._

 _"What do you mean?" She then smiled (how many times did she smiled to me?) and went over to Maya, Aika, and Jocelyn and whispered something to them, and me watching her every move, after she said something to them Aika had stars on her eyes._

 _"SURE!" She said as Momoko immediately shut her mouth up, Momo looked towards Jocelyn who smiled and nodded, then she looked over t Maya who just sighed and said_

 _"Alright..." Momoko made this happy-dappy expression towards them as Maya went over to somewhere as Momo shot me a mischievous look, and everyone knows that when she does that, something is gonna happen. BIG. Then for whatever type of reason Aika and Jocelyn rushed over towards me as they carry me to somewhere._

 _"Chotto chottomatte (Hey wait a miunte) what are you doing?!" I said, well screamed as they plopped my to this soft cushion thing. Then I looked forwards to see a makeup vanity or whatever the girls called it, I shot them all a glare, particularly Momo, as they just had this halo on their head, then Jocelyn came forward towards me and hold something behind her back._

 _"Don't hold so much, okay Kaoru?" She said, just as I was about to respond, she instantly wrapped what looks like a piece of cloth around my eyes to prevent me from seeing things, I was about to tackle/yell at them but then I found myself being strapped down to the chair and that is where I gave up and let them do whatever kind of witch crap they are gonna do to me. I felt this soft but tickly thing that was brushed against my cheeks, this wet stuff that was placed carefully on my lips, and finally I felt heat I this strange thing was combing my hair_ **(A/N: I know 6 year olds are not really recommended to straighten their hairs, but in this story I allow it)**. _Finally after all those freaking things they did to me, they unblinded me and I finally took a look at myself, I look like a GIRL!_

 _"Wah~ Kaoru-chan kawaii!" Aika squealed as she came to my side and pinched my cheeks, I slapped her hands away and glared at Momo as I hopped off my seat and went over to her._

 _"Ok Momo, I played this little scheme of yours, just what on earth do you want me to-" I stopped my sentence as I stared at her in horror, she was holding that **thing** , she was holding dress that has a frilly white skirt, and a light green sleeveless blouse with a dark green collar with a normal green ribbon tied on it, on the other hand she held long socks that had hearts all over it and brown Mary Janes. I just stared at her with wide eyes._

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT **THING**!" I screamed at her pointing to those things, Momoko lowered the **thingys** then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, puh-less, I am used to Miyako doing those stuffs so that wont work on me._

 _"Nice try Momo..." I said with a smirk, then her eyes met mine and somehow they began to water, then before I knew it she was sobbing, then streams of tears came down from her face._

 _"I only *hic* want you to *hic* wear this * dress *hic* for me *hic" She said as she handed me the clothes and Maya and the others were giggling for unknown reasons. I , somehow, felt pity for her effort so I unwillingly snatched the clothes go to the bathroom, and change, once I'm done changing I got out to see Momoko completely fine as if she wasn't crying._

 _"How can you recover so fast when you just cried?" I asked, she then smirked at me before going towards me. As she whispered_

 _"Fake tears..." she then leaned back and flashed me a smile while I just growled. I was about to go change back when she grabbed my arm and she let me out of the Maid's Quartet, as we got out I could hear the other maids saying things like_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"Kawaii"_

 _"She kinda looks like Kaoru"_

 _"Could it be?"_

 _"No, of course not"_

 _I was so happy for the last part, at least someone doesn't believe it was me, we were running for what seemed like hours until we reached we stopped all of a sudden. Momoko turned towards me and said_

 _"Be a whole new person, 'kay?" I raised an eyebrow at her, when Miyako and Usagi went to our view_

 _"Momo-chan!" Miyako said as she ran towards us, Usagi not far behind._

 _"Yo, Pinky, hey who is she?" Usagi said pointing towards me, Momo smiled at them then smirked at me as she said._

 _"This is Kara Matsubara, Kaoru's twin sister" My eyes widen at what she said, I was about to protest when Usagi beat me to it._

 _"Eh, Kaoru has a twin?! She didn't even tell me!" Usa said as she crossed her arms and pouted, Miyako just smiled and held her hand out._

 _"Hi! My name is Miyako Gutokuji, nice to meet you" She said with a friendly smile as she still kept her hand out, I was so nervous I didn't know what to do so I decided to ask Momo for help, bad mistake as she just shot me a glare. So I did something I would really regret for the rest of my life._

 _"Nice to meet you as well!" I said in a fake smile and my voice has change so it became higher, but not to high, just enough for that typical girl voice. Miyako then smiled at me (again) before Usa came in front of me._

 _"My name is Usagi Asuka" She said with a wide grin as I smiled again._

 _"Nice to meet you all" I said with my fake voice. Then Miyako squealed for unknown reasons._

 _"Oh~ we should play sometime, is that okay with you Kara-chan?" She asked as I looked at Momo as she just shrugged, I don't wanna blow up my cover and break Miya's sensitive heart so..._

 _"Sure!" I said, she then began to do her happy dance as Usagi grabbed my hand._

 _"Come on, we'll show you where our room is" She said as she sped off to towards the Maid's Quartet, again. Not before I shot Momo a look and vowed myself to take revenge on her someday_

 **End of Flashback**

 **Butch's P.O.V (present times people)**

After Kaoru shared to me her story, I laughed like there was no tomorrow. She grinned at me before continuing.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something" She said, I then looked at her still having those small laughs here and there as I stared at her.

"What?" She smirked at me.

"Actually, no one knows about me being Kara except Momo, Maya, Aika, Jocelyn and you, in fact, Miyako and Usagi still didn't realize it up until now" She said as I stared at her and my laughter stopped.

"You kidding right?" I said in a determined voice, she shook her head saying ''no''. It was silent a few minutes before we burst out laughing.

"That's really stupid!" I said in between laughs

"I know" She said giggling, then we heard a scream that stopped our laughter festival, we looked outside the my door to see my Mom there, steaming as ever as she eyed the hanging frying pans. My face paled as Kaoru just smirked.

"Ohoho, looks like someone is in trouble" She mocked, I shot her a glare before saying

"Very big trouble" Then, Mom spotted me and her anger rose more.

"BUTCH RYOTA J. FUJIMOTO! COME HERE NOW!" Mommy said, I turned to see Kaoru gone as I mentally cursed to myself

 _'Im so dead'_

* * *

 **Kaoru: Ha! Butch you are so dead!**

 **Butch: At least I'm no pussy who would leave people in times like this *glares***

 **Kaoru: *sticks tongue out***

 **Momoko: Anyways, that's all she wrote**

 **Brick: And man, this has to be the longest chapter yet**

 **Blitz: How come they have to have the chapter all by themselves?!**

 **Usagi: *shrugs* How should we know, we no Aria Okinawa**

 **Miyako: Hai hai, maybe next chapter you will have it all to yourselves, desu**

 **Boomer: Miyako has a point**

 **Brick: That would probably happen considering you and Usagi are the only pair left**

 **Purples: True that...**

 **Kaoru: Anyways, Butch you are soooooo gonna be in trouble *smirks***

 **Butch: Oh shut up, I heard it the first time!**

 **Miyako: Let's not fight alright? Lets look at the good side *looks ahead***

 **Greens: What good side? *looks to where she was looking***

 **Momoko: Yeah like Kaoru having a twin**

 **Usagi: And she hobby of cooking**

 **Blitz: I think we learned a lot**

 **Boomer: Hai hai! ^_^**

 **Brick: Anyways, Ja ne minna**

 **Blitz: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Tune in for next chapter! ^_^**

 **Butch: Remember me!**

 **Kaoru: Forget this idiot!**

 **Butch: Hey!**

 **Momoko: And together...**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne (See you next time)**


	19. Chapter 19 Blitz's Girlfriend

**_Hey guys! Before we start this chapter I noticed my mistake from last chapter on the outro, its actually:_**

 ** _Usagi: And her hobby of cooking, not "she"._**

 ** _So yeah I apologize for my mistakes and probably the previous mistakes I foolishly made. Ok, onwards!_**

* * *

 **Me: Hey guys!**

 **Mwah: Welcome to Chapter 19 of My Personal Maid**

 **Moi: Did ya'll miss us?~**

 **Me: I'm sure you do! ^-^**

 **Mwah: Anyways, let's get this thing started, 'kay?**

 **Moi: Oh yah sure, today's topic ladies and gentlemen is all about advertisements.**

 **Me: We all know what advertisements are, and they are these thingys we see advertising a certain thing.**

 **Mwah: It can be seen online, on TV, or on some games we play on our gadgets**

 **Moi: But here is what pisses us off fellow Earthlings *plays sad song***

 **Me: I play games on my phone, the ones that are very girly like making yogurt, making ice cream, dressing up random people and such (yes I still play those games, deal with it) and my game runs very well, but what pisses me off big time is when you are about to press that certain button and all of a sudden an advertisement just pops out, so as a result you are actually pressing that advertisement and you have to wait until the "X" button appears for you to go back to your game, which is gonna be lagging**

 **Mwah: Or when you are watching your favorite video on YouTube and then an advertisement appears and most of then you have to wait for that 5 seconds to end for you to click the "Skip Ad" button to continue whatever your watching, but most of them doesn't have a "Skip Ad" button so you have to wait until it's over for you to watch your video**

 **Moi: And those….are _advertisements_ *ends sad song***

 **Me: Well there you go my friends, another intro of me ranting random stuff**

 **Mwah: We hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Moi: Ariri-ching-chang doesn't own anything in this story except for *takes deep breathe and exhales* Maya-san, Aika-san, Jocelyn-san, Tamaki-san, Michiko-san, Yuriko-san, Yurika-san, Harold-sama, Irenia-sama, and Augustine-san. ^_^**

 **Me: -_- Yeah that…**

 **Moi & Mwah: Review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

*munch* *munch* *gulp*

"Ah~ Can you pass me the chips?"

"Sure"

Me and Blitz are just hanging in his room because we have nothing to do, I really thought I was gonna die once he dragged me from the Meeting Room, but instead he handed me a basket full of food, at first I was shocked as to how big of a pig he was and was about to surrender those poor things to his mother, but then he told me to eat these with him, of course I agreed. Just what kind of heartless person would decline the most generous offer?

I was taking a sip of my pepsi on my left hand while holding a pepperoni pizza on my right when I saw a stack of pictures on top of Blitz's nightstand, I placed my pizza and my pepsi on the pizza box (sad…) and slowly crawl over towards the nightstand and grabbed the first three pictures on the stack, I looked at it and realized it were pictures of girls with their phone number on the bottom of the picture.

The first girl on the picture caught my attention first because of her eyes, her eyes had a color of hot pink and had a big white star on the center, it goes along with her brown-red hair that is in two big… I don't even know what they are, they look like two puffy balls, she had a small golden tiara on the center of her head, and she wore a short gown that is a little inches higher above her knees and has a small crystal in the upper part of her dress, a big violet ribbon that is placed in the center of her gown and white stockings with red Maryjane. From the looks of her I could tell, she is one bratty, spoiled, arrogant bitch.

The second one has brown straight hair with pink headband and her eyes are violet with a big white star in the center, she wore a vintage lace dress with a sexy baby doll upper her dress and her shoes are beige glint of glitz flat. I had a feeling that this girl is somehow related to the first one.

The third one is pretty, she had long black hair that is in pigtails, that is held up and bangs that are like Butch's, she had black eyes and she wore a black dress with a white crop jacket, she had white stockings with black outlines and shoes…shoes that I've never seen before. Over-all she looks really pretty, but at the same time intimidating. I kept on staring at these particular girls when the picture were snatched away from my hands.

"Hey!" I said as I turned towards Blitz and glared at him, he just smirked at me while holding the pictures high up in the air.

"You jealous?" He said wiggling his eyebrows, I scoffed at him.

"Me jealous? Never!" I said as I crossed my arms and looked away from him, he sighed and placed the pictures on the bed.

"These girls…" He began which caught my attention to look back at him, he stared at me and I stared at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

Finally after seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and continued.

"…love me" He said with a "^_^" face as I fell anime style, once I got up I could hear him laughing as I sat back up at the bed.

"Ok Blitz, who are these girls and why are there numbers in the picture" I said, then it clicked me as I looked at him with a shocked expression, the stacked pictures, the phone numbers, of course it would make sense!

"Could it be… YOU'RE A MURDERER!" I said as I attempt to make a run for it, as I reached out for the door, then suddenly he got in front of me and pushed me towards his bed. OH. MY. GOD! Im not ready yet! I promised my sisters that we will get married first before this happens. I struggled against his grip but he was too strong, then he sighed and let go of me, I stared at him quizzically as he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Look, I'm not murderer and here I'm about to tell you why these girls' pictures are with me" He said in a very serious voice, totally not Blitz. I just stared at him, keeping my mouth shut because there isn't anything to say, he picked up the first picture (the one with puffy balls for hair) and pointed at it.

"This girl is Himeko Shirogane, she is pretty much the brattiest person alive, she actually gave pictures like these to every boy in school, in hopes that one will call her" Then he picked up the second one.

"This one is Miko Shirogane, I thought it would be obvious, but she and Himeko are sisters, although she is kinder by 1.5% though" He said and I just have to giggle silently at that. He took the third one and stared at it for a bit, I rose my eyebrow at this. Blitz sighed as he gave me the picture.

"That is Zebura, and she… is my girlfriend…" I stared at him with both of my eyebrows risen. She doesn't have a last name? And wait, did he just said that she is his girlfriend?

"What is her last name?" I asked, he avoids eye contact with me but answers my question anyway.

"She doesn't tell anyone about it"

"Oh…" Then there was silence, I decided to break this silence, I hate silence.

"Zebura-san is your girlfriend right?" I ask

"Yeah, what about it?" He looks at me, I smiled at him.

"She is very pretty" I said, he looks at the picture then back at me.

"Yah…"

"Hey can I tell you something" He said as I nodded for him to go on.

"To be honest with you, I never loved Zebura" He said as he laid on his bed, (wow, he's been sitting for quite a long time) I process the words that I just heard, then I looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" I asked as I was about to throw him multiple questions, but he puts up his hands in front of me and somehow my lips are kept shut.

"Just… don't ask… I don't wanna talk about it" He said as he looked at the floor, I followed his gaze and noticed that there was nothing special about it. Being the crazy one in the group, I intend to not control my body and that includes my mouth, so as a result, I don't know what Im saying at all.

"Why are you staring at the floor, there is nothing interesting about it?" I blurted out Blitz looked at me before bursting out in laughter. I slapped my mouth for saying such and then glared at stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Why are you glaring, aren't you the one who caused me to laugh?" He said laughing a bit, I scoffed and looked away from him, then I felt arms wrap around my waist and next thing I know I was pinned down onto the bed. I look up to see a smirking Blitz.

"And why am I staring at the floor, I don't know, maybe because Im bored, care to entertain me a little…" He leaned down to my ear to whisper something.

"…Bun-bun" My face flustered all shades of red as he laughed and got off me, I sit right up and began hitting him with all my might, I don't care if he is my prince or master or anything!

"Ow~ Bun-bun that really hurts~" He said you can hear the sarcasm in his voice as I continue to hit him saying all kinds of names I can think off.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Whore"

"Bastard"

"Slut"

"Womanizer"

"Man"

"Woman"

"Young"

"Old"

"Pretty"

"Ugly"

"Black"

"White

"Dark"

"Light"

"Pizza"

"Pepsi- wait what" I stopped hitting him and look at him as he was scanning through some book titled **_"Adverbs, nouns and adjectives"_**. I snatched the book away from him as he looked up.

"Oh, you done throwing your word?"

"That wasn't a game"

"It wasn't?" He said faking thinking. I hold a pillow and slammed it onto him as he fell off the bed.

"No, it wasn't" I said satisfied, then a pillow came on my way and I was hit with it.

"You gotta watch you ground" He said as he held onto a pillow, I look at him with determination filled in my eyes.

"Oh it's on" And with that, our pillow fight began. And I think I'm gonna regret doing this, ok, I will totally regret doing this, because I am the one who is gonna clean up this mess, stupid Blitz...

* * *

 **PPGZ: Hey!**

 **RRBZ: Were here!**

 **Brick: Well looks like the Blues are right about this chapter**

 **Butch: Yeah…**

 **Blues: About what?**

 **Usagi: WE GET THE WHOLE CHAPTER TO OURSELVES!**

 **Blitz: YES! FINALLY!**

 **Usagi & Blitz: *chest bumps***

 **Kaoru: You do know that you are the only pair that doesn't have a chapter to themselves right?**

 **Purples: *not listening***

 **Kaoru: -_-**

 **Momoko: ^_^'' Kaoru has a point though…**

 **Brick: Anyways, Aria wants us to respond to your reviews**

 **Boomer: Why do we have to do that?**

 **Butch: You think I know?**

 **Boomer: Yeah…**

 **Butch: Well, I don't! So don't ask**

 **Blitz:* laughs while pointing at Butch***

 **Butch:*tick mark* Why I outta-**

 **Usagi: RESPONDING TIME!**

 **Miyako: This goes to OtakuGirllll- Lol, we think that chapter was hilarious too! Thank you!**

 **Momoko: This one is for nallasparks- We have read your reviews, and they always make us smile, thank you for your reviews, but don't ever think your story is awful, we have read it and it is amaze! I always like stories that are crossovers, a mixture of Ghost Hunt and Shugo Chara! is really creative, fanfiction is a place where everyone gets to express their own ideas freely, so don't discourage yourself, I believe that everything made by human kind is amazing, so keep up the good work.**

 **Usagi: Next one is Lily Star- We already did update! Thank you! ^_^**

 **Kaoru: Last one is for sweetlycute-*smirks* this is next *punches Butch***

 **Butch: Ow! WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

 **Boomer: We now, very late time for responding, gomen ^_^"**

 **Brick: Anyways, Ja ne minna**

 **Blitz & Usagi: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Tune in for next chapter!**

 **Kaoru: yeah yeah, bye *looks at Butch***

 **Butch: *puts ice pack over swollen cheek***

 **Momoko: And together….**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne ( See you next time)**


	20. Chapter 20 Memories with my sis

**Me: Hello citizens of the world!**

 **Moi: Moshi Moshi! ^_^**

 **Mwah: Hello!**

 **Moi & Mwah: And welcome to Chapter 20 of M.P.M**

 **Me: M.P.M?**

 **Moi: My Personal Maid, duh? *flips hair***

 **Mwah: *serious face while nodding* Yes yes**

 **Me: -_- Riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt…. Anyways, for today's intro I wanna talk about cramps, having cramps really is not a good thing, I don't know if you will call this cramps but recently, I don't know how to explain it, its like my right arm is waiting for something to just stretch it until you can hear a satisfying 'crack' sound, but now I'm suffering from this extreme pain of whatever I'm having.**

 **Mwah: Which results you to update a bit later right?**

 **Me: yah =_=**

 **Moi: You girl, are the worst person when it comes to making sure your body is healthy, not good *shakes head***

 **Me: =_= You don't have to tell me**

 **Moi: And plus, you at least had like 6 fevers for the past ye-**

 **Me: I KNOW! *tick mark***

 **Mwah: ^_^" My my, you guys never work out well…**

 **Moi: WE DO!**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Mwah: Anyways, a cramp is a** **painful, involuntary contraction of a muscle or muscles, typically caused by fatigue or strain.**

 **Moi:** **There are a number ways you can alleviate nighttime leg cramps. "Once leg cramps set in, the best method to relieve them is movement, either walking around or simply jiggling or shaking your leg," advised Hyland. "In addition, things like pumping your ankles up and down or rubbing the muscles can help as well." We can all prevent these cramps if we do this, not for a certain person I know….**

 **Me: -_- You're my clones, remember….**

 **Mwah: ^_^" Aria-chan doesn't own anything, she only owned the plot and her made up characters.**

 **Moi: ENJOY! ^_^**

 **Me: -_-**

* * *

 _ **Wait! Just so you know, I don't own Frozen... ok? ok.**_

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

After King Harold dismissed his sons and that they heard the door slammed shut, all of the adults slumped into their seats and sighed a heavy sigh, as they maintain in that position, Irenia began to speak.

"At least someone will keep all of them occupied while we work on our plan, ne?" She asked turning to her husband. King Harold nodded and sat back up on his chair as the other adults followed him. Harold turned towards Ume as he spoke.

"What's wrong Ume, you've been very quiet throughout this whole…event" He said referring to the fact that he just gotten each of his sons personal maids, so who _knows_ what they're doing at this moment.

"I have this…feeling…I don't know what it is, and it just came out when I saw those girls" She said as she placed a hand on her right cheek, Zenjiro wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself about it dear, I'm sure we will find whatever it is bothering you, okay?" He asked as Ume turned her head to meet his and smiled.

"Okay" Ume said as Irenia gushed at her little sister and her husband's romantic scene.

"So cute… HAROLD DO THAT TO ME TOO!" She said as she literally jumped onto Harold's lap, Harold (who didn't listen to what his mate said) was shocked at the sudden Irenia that was now on his lap, Harold might be an oh-ever-so-powerful-and-mighty king, but when it comes down to dealing things like this with his wife, there was just something in him that seem to pause and just let his wife do anything she pleases. So as a result, Harold leaned forward as Irenia gave all of her body weight onto his lap and fall off the King's throne. **(A/N: Just to remind you people, each throne has this like stairs under the chairs, so pretty much you still have to get up those stairs to freaking sit down)**

"Ugh…" Harold groaned as he was sat up from his position, he looked towards his wife and immediately freak out, she wasn't moving, at **all**.

"Oh my God, Irenia my love, stay with me! I needed you! I'm sorry!" He said as he started to see blood leak down from her forehead. Zenjiro and Ume rushed towards her sides as Harold held Irenia's body onto his lap and told pleaded her things as to why she has to stay. Zenjiro felt pity for Harold, he would do that to if Ume would be in Irenia's position. Ume though, did not feel sad for this whole event, instead she narrowed her eyes at her sister's body as if knowing something will happen. She continued to narrow her eyes, remembering the time she last did this, when they were still little vamplings.

 **Flashback:**

 _A 8 year old Irenia was wide awake in the middle of the night, she cannot sleep for some unknown reason, so she decided to pay her sister a visit, who was sleeping peacefully in the other side of the room. She tip-toped towards her as she tried as much as possible not to make a sound, as she reached on one side of the bed (which was the side where her sister's face was facing to), she poked her sister's cheek as she immediately ducked expecting her sister to wake up, when nothing happened for 5 minutes she slowly stood up to find a still sleeping Ume, Irenia pouted and had a thinking face on, then she thought of something as a mischievous smirk was seen on her cute little face._

 _"Ume, psstt!" Irenia called out as she climbed on top of her sister who was sleeping sideways._

 _"Ume!" Irenia called out again as she began to bounce up and down on her sister._

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She said as she began to shake her sister a little bit. Ume opened one eye grudgingly to see who was disturbing her; she began to close her eyes already knowing who it was._

 _"Irenia, go back to sleep…" Ume mumbled as began to doze off, again. Irenia stopped and sighed as she lay on top of her sister with her hands on either sides of her face. She then brought her right arm onto her forehead dramatically._

 _"I just can't…The sky's awake" She then did the same to her left arm_

 _"So I'm awake" She brought both of her hands towards her head._

 _"So we have to play" And with that she brought both of her hands down earning a grunt from Ume._

 _"Go play by yourself" Ume said as she pushed her sister off her bed which results to Irenia falling off the bed, butt first. Irenia pouted as she thought of another plan, she then looked around the room for something to do as a paper snowflake that they made in Art Class caught her attention. She got up on her sister again rather eagerly, this time opening one of her eye to make her look at her elder sister._

 _"You wanna build a snowman?" Irenia said, the six year old younger sibling opened both of her eyes then smirked as she sat up and looked at Irenia. Ume's smirk dropped as she sighed._

 _"No…" Irenia frowned at this._

 _"Come on Ume, let's have some fun!" Irenia said as she reached for her sister, Ume shook her head._

 _"We can play later, nee-chan. But mommy said that we need to get more sleep so that we will be alive during the Northen Kingdom's Visitation" She said, Irenia rolled her eyes._

 _"Please… we will participate, besides we aren't even alive, were vampires remember?" Irenia said dragging her sister out of bed towards their closet._

 _"Vamplings" Ume corrected as Irenia nodded and opened the closet door._

 _"Yeah, vamplings…" She said as she looked towards her piles of clothes, Ume sat on the stool beside the closet and waited for her sister to finish her treasure hunt._

 _"Lookie lookie!" Irenia held up a maid's costume and a princess' costume as she skipped towards her sister._

 _"Let's play act! I will be princess and you can be the maid, kay?" Irenia said she handed Ume the maid's costume. Ume just sighed and put the costume on. After some time Ume saw her sister spinning around in her princess dress, she stopped twirling and looked at Ume. She squealed._

 _" Kawaii! Imoto!" She said running towards her sister, Ume was about to remind her sister about running in a dress but too late, Irenia stepped on one of the hanging laces of her dress and tripped face flat on the floor, Ume rushed towards her sister._

 _"Onee-chan?" She said as she shook her sister a little._

 _"Onee-chan, are you okay?" She said as she began to shook her sister more forcefully. When there wasn't a response for a long time, Ume began to freak out._

 _"Irenia-nee-chan!" She said as she flipped her sister, she saw her sister with both of her eyes shut and blood trickling down her forehead as Ume began to cry._

 _"ONEE-CHAN!" She said as she shook her sister really hard. She was repeating on saying her sister's name as she continued to shook her sister, she stopped her antics, got up and was about to ask for help, when she heard giggling, Ume turned her head slowly to see Irenia giggling while sitting up._

 _"Onee-chan?" Ume walked towards her sister as Irenia burst into laughter pointing at Ume._

 _"You could have seen your face" She said between laughs as she rolled around the room while clutching her stomach. Ume wiped her tears and hugged her sister tight._

 _"Its not funny…" She said as she let go of her sister, Irenia's laughter died down as she looked at Ume._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, kay?" She said as Ume nodded._

 **End of flashback**

Ume was brought back to the real world when she heard Harold scream.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE! FAST!" He said still holding Irenia as Zenjiro looked for his phone rapidly.

 _"Come on…"_ She thought, as she narrowed her eyes even more (if that is really possible…) and prayed for her sister to do a miracle of something, and as if the heavens heard her, Irenia literally jerked into sitting down freaking out Zenjiro and Harold bigtime.

"Bloody hell, what the-" Zenjiro began as Harold ran towards his wife.

"You're here!" He said as she hugged her tight, Irenia held no emotion as Harold let go of her, she looked at her mate for a good one minute before smiling real big.

"Let's do that again!" She said as she hopped towards her throne. The two boys looked dumbfounded while Ume just giggled.

 _"Sometimes, I can never understand her…"_ Harold thought as he at her with no emotion placed on his face as he turned and started walking towards the door. Before he reached the door knob he looked over his shoulder to stare at Zenjiro.

"Zenjiro, replace my position for now" He said as he closed the door and started walking, he could have sworn he heard a "what" and a "stupid king" from the room. Its probably form Zenjiro.

* * *

 **PPGZ & RRBZ:…**

 **Momoko: I never knew…**

 **Kaoru: That Irenia-sama is has that kind of attitude? I know me too -_-**

 **Miyako: I think it's cute how Irenia-sama could be so hyper before…**

 **Usagi: I THINK IT'S WICKED!**

 **Boomer: GO MOMMA! ^_^**

 **Butch: I like her attitude, if only Kaoru has that kind of attitude *gets punched* *grunts***

 **Blitz: Ka-san's amazing!**

 **Brick: Sometime, I wonder who the eldest sibling really is…**

 **Momoko: Mmmhhhmm… *nods***

 **Miyako: Demo, it's cute how Irenia-sama cared about Ume-sama ^_^**

 **Kaoru: Everything is cute to you Miya-**

 **Miyako: Lucky, I wish I had siblings too…**

 **Other PPGZ:…..ahem….**

 **Miyako: Oh, but even though I don't have siblings I have you guys :3 *hugs them***

 **Other PPGZ: -_-**

 **RRBZ: ^_^"**

 **Butch: Also, for Lily Star, and for the people out there, yeah we know KPOP**

 **Boomer: It's amazing! *_***

 **Blitz: It is amazing Boomer, but half of the song you intended to whine because you don't know what they're talking about**

 **Boomer: I do not!**

 **Brick: Right… like the time we played Gentleman by PSY, and you though it will be an English song, so you attempt to sing to it, then you realize it was in a different language and you threw a tantrum**

 **Boomer: Ok except maybe that one**

 **Butch: There are a lot more you know…. -_-**

 **Boomer: There are?**

 **Blitz: Yes Boomer, there are**

 **Momoko: ^_^" Anyways, Aria-chan could possibly put some KPOP song on the upcoming chapters**

 **Usagi: Thank you for your suggestion! ^_^**

 **Miyako: Please leave anything you can suggest, and maybe we can use them to create a wonderful chapter**

 **Kaoru: Yeah yeah….**

 **Brick & Momoko: so…. Ja ne minna!**

 **Blitz & Usagi: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Tune in for next chapter!**

 **Greens: Live life young!**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne!**


	21. Chapter 21 Mall day, today

**Me: Hello *low voice***

 **Mwah: Hello *medium voice***

 **Me: Hello *medium voice going to high***

 **Moi: HEEEELLLLLOOOOO! *glass breaking voice***

 **Me: -.- You ruined it**

 **Moi: *scoff* Did not**

 **Mwah: ^_^" Hello minna! Welcome to Chappie 21 of My Personal Maid**

 **Moi: Spoiler alert! THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LOOOOONGG!**

 **Me: She's right. I previewed my previous stories and noticed as to how freggin' short they were. So I decided to make this chapter longer.**

 **Mwah: This is the longest chapter, eh?**

 **Me: Yup ^_^**

 **Moi: Anyway let's skip that and start the intro!**

 **Me: Oh yeah right, today we will be talking about, things parents do that really annoy us beautiful youth.**

 **Mwah: We love our parents as much as you do, but sometimes, there are just these certain things that are really annoying.**

 **Moi: Here is an example that we hope at least some of you could relate, so that we won't feel awkward doing so ^-^:**

 **Me: It was noon, and no one is around the house, probably in their own rooms, so you decided to do the stuff you don't want anyone to see, like dancing around like a buffon to your favorite song (you are probably looking at a music video), and as you were dancing, your dad, barged inside your room and you startled, a lot, and that you stopped the music video and then you just stand there in the middle of the room with a face that says "What?!" and they'll just be like "Oh I just thought you saw my stapler"**

 **Moi: Or this: When you are reading fanfiction on your laptop or something and that you were reading the story intently, and then your mom came and was just like "Hey can you do this, that" and all those crap, then they saw what's on your laptop and be like "What's that?" of course you don't wanna be telling them that "The PPGZ are maids to the RRBZ and that they are serving them" so you have to say "You know, reading a story" then your mom gets interested and shes like "what's that about?" as she scoots closer to you, then you have to like guard your laptop by bringing it with you as you frantically opened a new tab, and then you told her a lie that's like "you know, fairies and barbies and pizzas" or something.**

 **Mwah: Indeed these things can be very annoying, but we still love them.**

 **Me and Moi: Yeah…**

 **Me: Anyways we don't wanna make ya' wait so carry on.**

 **Mwah: Aria-chan doesn't own anything.**

 **Moi: She only owned the plot and some made up characters, nothing fancy.**

 **Me: With that, enjoy! *snaps and all of us disappeared***

 **Time skip: Next week, Tuesday**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

I've been serving Brick-oji for a week now and let me say, he's not that bad. There was this one time when he let me read one of his books from his bookshelf, there were lots of different ancient books. My personal favorite was **Don Quixote** by Miguel De Cervantes, it is about Alonso Quixana, an older gentleman who lives in La Mancha, in the Spanish countryside. He has read many of the books of chivalry and as a result, he has lost his wits, and he decides to roam the country as a knight-errant named **Don Quixote** de La Mancha-

"Momoko-san!" a voice called, I whipped my head to where it came from, did I really took that long to summaries a book? I look towards where that voice came from to find Miyako standing in front of me with her usual happy-go-lucky face.

"Hi Miya, what's up?" I asked, she squealed and began to jump around the room like she did when she received the same unicorn as Agnes did from Despicable Me, it's a long story. She finally stopped jumping and I rose and eyebrow at her.

"Something…happening?" I asked really not sure why is she like that, Miya can really be unpredictable sometimes, she get to dance for some reasons, change her emotions really fast, or just simply pop out from God knows where she came from.

"Can you go to the mall with me?" She asked flashing a cute smile at me. I turned my head away knowing what she is trying to do.

"Sorry Miya, but I have a book report to finish before Friday" True, we actually attend school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The school didn't like the idea of us schooling daily because we serve for the Royal Family, so they gave us an MWF schedule. Miya gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Please~ You just have to go with me~ There is big sale and I just can't miss it~" She said as tears started to form in her eyes. See, this is what I'm talking about when I say she's unpredictable. I stared at her as tears started to stroll down on her face. I sighed.

"Why can't you ask Usagi or Kaoru instead, or better yet Maya-san, Jocelyn-san and Aika-san are on a day-off today, I'm sure she's willing to go with you" I said as I make my way back towards my seat, Miya ran in front of me putting both arms out on either side, her facial expression suddenly changed from crying to pleading.

"I can't find Usagi-chan or Kaoru-chan anywhere, Aika-san has a date or something while Jocelyn-san and Maya-san went….somewhere. Please Momoko-chan you **have** to be with me" She said, I rubbed my temples and went straight towards the closet to grab an outfit.

"Alright alright, now get change so that we can finish early" I said finally deciding my outfit, as I faced Miyako.

"Understood?"

"Hai!" She said as she saluted wearing her happy-go-lucky expression, I sighed as I went towards the bathroom.

I looked myself in the mirror to get an overview of what I'm wearing. I am wearing a loose hot pink crop top with a white tank top underneath, light pink mini skirt with black leggings and some high heeled boots I randomly found in my closet. I was lazy today so I let my hair down and placed a thin pink headband on it.

Once I was satisfied, I got out of the bathroom to find Miya there, as stylish as ever. She was wearing a light blue knitwear dress with small yellow flowers all over it, white leggings and black high heeled boots. She looked at me and squealed.

"Kawaii Momoko-chan!" She said as I gave her a small smile.

"Your outfit is cute too Miya" I said, she giggled and then grabbed her purse.

"Let's go!" She said as bolting out to the door as I followed her. We were walking down the hallway when we came across Brick-oji and Boomer-oji, me and Miya bowed as we greeted them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Brick-oji and Boomer-oji" We both said in unison

"Ohayo" Brick-oji and Boomer-oji greeted back, we were about to make our leave when Brick-oji stopped us.

"Where are you girls going?" He asked, we both turned around to answer his question.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, we will go to the mall to buy our own necessities" I said as kind as possible and hiding the fact that we are actually going there because of a sale. Boomer-oji's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Can we go with you?" He ask with hope filled in his eyes, Brick-oji stared at him with a "W.T.F" expression, I stared at him with a shocked expression while Miya just smiled.

"Sure! If you're okay with it" She said, I whipped my head towards her as she just smiled at me.

"I'll go! Will you go to Brick" He said facing his brother, Brick-oji sighed.

"I guess I'll go then…" He said then Boomer-oji did something unexpected, he jumped around kinda like what Snoopy would do. Then he grabbed Miya's hand as she blushed light pink.

"Then let's go!" He said as we went outside the castle.

 **Change Venue: Driving towards the mall…**

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

It was nice for Brick-oji and Boomer-oji to join us, we could really use some company. We were in this car, it was my first time riding on a car. Brick-oji was driving with Momo-chan on the front seat, they were talking about something. While Boomer-oji and me are in the row behind them, talking about different kinds of super naturals.

"So you think unicorns exist?" I asked Boomer-oji, he put his index finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Hmm… I don't know, hey Brick do unicorns exist!" He said/yelled, even if I can't see Brick-oji, I can tell that he wore a "-_-" expression.

"I don't think they do actually, they have horns and they fly all around, I think they don't exist in reality" He said as he made a turn.

"Actually, On November 30, 2012, the Korean Central News Agency, North Korea's government "news" agency, reported that scientists had "reconfirmed" the existence and location of the final resting place of the unicorn ridden by King Dongmyeong, the founding father of Goguryeo of an ancient Korean kingdom." Momo-chan said, Brick-oji looked at her amazed.

"Where did you get such information?" He asked

"Oh, I got it from Jocelyn-san, Brick-oji. She studies the world's culture and sometimes I kinda learn with her too" She said. Brick-oji nodded.

"Very well then, and you two can call me Brick" Brick-oji Brick said.

"And me, Boomer" Boomer-oji Boomer said, it's really hard to get used to new names.

"Ok then Brick" Momo-chan said while giggling at the end. While they are talking about stuff, my mind focused on unicorns. So they exist in real life! I must go to Korea then!

"Ne ne Miyako-chan" Boomer said as I faced him.

"Hai" I said, he smiled at me.

"Do you really want to see unicorns someday?" He asked, my eyes sparkled.

"I really do! It's been my dream to see one, a real one" I said as he just nodded. Then I saw something that freaked me out and I think Boomer saw it too, we both nodded.

"STOP!" We said in unisn as the car immediately was placed on brake, as the four of us leaned forward and then backward **(A/N: You know when the car stops all of a sudden then you leaned forward then gravity pull you back down, then you yell at the driver, yeah that's what happened)**.

"What's wrong, Miya-chan?" Momo-chan looks at me in worry.

"The hell, Boomer" Brick said glaring at him. We both ignored them and ran outside the car. We can hear then yell both of our names but we didn't stop running until we reached towards our destination, I just have to do it, I just have to, I can't just leave it here.

"I have to do it… I just… have to…"

 **Brick's P.O.V**

*meow*

"Aww… isn't she cute?"

" I thought it was a he?"

"Hmm…oh well!"

I scoffed while Momoko sweat dropped beside me. I'm still pissed off right now as I was driving the car, first they interrupted me and Momoko's important discussion about what she thinks of the future system of how we will rule the world, then we were told to stop for some reasons, we ask them what's wrong for them to run outside and pick up, a STRAY KITTEN THAT SEEMED TO BE ABANDONED! For goodness' sake, we were wasting time just to pick up that stupid kitten.

So now we are finding a parking lot, and let me just say. One of the worst challenges a driver faces is when you have to look for a parking lot. Thankfully Momoko helped me find one, sometimes she can really be reliable. After I parked the car, all of us got out, well actually me and Momoko got out while Miyako and Boomer stayed as they debate whether or not to take the stupid kitten with them.

"I think we should just leave it here, eh?" Boomer said as he started to go out but Miyako pulled him down.

"We can't leave him here! What if something bad happens to it" She said with those puppy dog eyes, Momoko sighed.

"Miya, nothings gonna happen, alright? Now let's go so that we can finish early" She said as she dragged Miyako out of the car.

"Wait, but what if someone will kidnap the poor kitten" Miyako said, I can't take it much longer so I said.

"Nothing is going to happen because we are not going to allow it. There, alright?" I said facing her, Miyako seems to think about this but smiled eventually.

"Okay!" And with that she skipped towards the mall hand-in-hand with Momoko while Boomer followed them. I stayed behind for a bit as I looked back at our parked car, I sneakily went back to it, unlocked it, opened the door to see the kitten staring at me with those bright yellow eyes and meowed at me, while I glared at it.

I really hate cats. One time we had a cat and it scratched my favorite hat, I told mom about it but she said to just bare with it, then that stupid cat ruined my homework, and then it destroyed my dinosaur collection. So pretty much I don't have good memories to keep when it comes to cats.

Anyways, I continued to glare at it as it started to get out of his box, once it was out it started to purr to me, I grabbed it and smiled.

"You know what, animals like you should have freedom to do whatever they want, and not locked up in here, right?" I said as it meowed at me as in agreeing with me. I grabbed the box, and placed the kitty inside the box.

"So being a good vampire prince I am, I'm going to give you what you really deserve" I said to no one as I used my vampire speed to find the nearest trash can and dropped the box beside it, I ran back towards the entrance to see the others waiting for me.

"Where were you, we were talking then you vanished" Boomer said as the girls looked at me with worry.

"Something wrong?" Momoko asked me, she kinda looks cute when she worries, I shook my head.

"Nah, it nothing. Now let's go" I said as I grabbed a blushing Momoko's hand and followed Miyako to wherever she's going. You know what, I think Momoko likes me.

 **Time skip: 5 hours later (does it really take this long for them to shop? O_0)**

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

My brothers always told me that one of men's worst nightmares is when girls shop at a mall that has a big sale, I used to not believe it though, I mean what's so bad about going shopping with girls **(A/N:Aww Boomer… :3)**. Brick says that it could be really stressful and a total waste of time, Butch thinks that shopping were made for girl's pleasures and boy's torture, while Blitz told me that it was like it was like entering hell. I on the other hand had good thoughts about girls shopping, but this immediately changed it.

The first time we went inside there were people **everywhere**. Miyako-san and Momoko-san made it through the crowd easily like it was their usual routine, but me and Brick were stuck in the sea of people, after that we followed the girls around the mall as they shop for clothes, of course they bought as they think it's "cute", then once they paid their clothes they let us hold the bags, it wasn't bad at first, but once we reached the fifth store, we were holding like 20 shopping, well actually I was holding 20 shopping bags, Brick was lucky he was only holding 10, but still.

Currently, the girls were standing at some store, Brick stared at it in awe, while I can't see anything because these shopping bags are keeping me from seeing it. I hear Miyako-san giggling.

"Let's go!" She said, I could tell she was dragging Momoko like she did in the few more other stores.

"Miya, we don't need these stuff you know, I mean just look at what they sell in here…" Momoko-san says, I wanna see what their looking at! I turned to Brick and tried to get his attention.

"Pssssttt! Brick! What are they looking at?" I said as Brick was still looking at the "thingy" their looking at.

"Brick! Brick-nii-san!" I said as he whipped his head towards me. _Finally_.

"What Boomer?" He asked, shocked and amusement swirling in his blood red eyes.

"What are you looking at, I wanna see too!~" I said putting on my pouting face, Ka-san said it's the most irresistible face in history. Brick sighed as he pulled me forcely causing me to drop all the shopping bags.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed, he rolled his eyes and pointed forward, I followed where his finger was pointing and I had a confused face.

They were all shock upon seeing… TOYS R US?!

"Ne ne Brick, what's so shocking about TOYS R US?" I asked, he slapped his forehead, as he go behind me.

"Brick you didn't answer my question!" I said, and there he said it was rude to not answer _his_ questions, he didn't say anything as he put both of his hands on either sides of my face.

"That's not what I was pointing at, idiot" He said as he turned my head to the side facing a store called "Victoria Secret". I was about to complain again, but then I saw what was inside it and flushed red as I saw the girls coming out of the shop giggling. As they approached us they smiled.

"Well I think this is enough, ne?" Miyako-san asked gesturing to the huge pile of shopping bags, Momoko sweat dropped

"More than enough Miya, more than enough…" She said as we began to once again, carry the shopping bags. Brick was doing great when it comes to balancing, he was able to balance 10 shopping bags (with the help of Momoko-san) and walk like a normal person while holding it, I on the other hand, was struggling very much so. I was able to balance 5 shopping bags, but when I tried to reach for my sixth, two of the shopping bags fell down and when I tried to get it the rest of the pile fell. In other word, I was not doing great at all and I was sweating like crazy, who knew picking and balancing shopping bags is such a workout.

"Ugh…. Why can't you stay?!" I said to… myself as I tried to stack the shopping bags, after three tries I gave up and just sat there in the middle of the mall. I felt something wet trailing down my cheek.

 _Im not crying… I just felt stressed, that's all…._

I wiped away the "sweat" with the back of my hand as I sniffled slightly.

 _Come on Boomer! Get a hold of yourself!_

Yeah, all I have to do is-… who am I kidding, I cant even balance shopping bags perfectly, Iam a disgrace…

"My my, what happened?" Miyako-san's voice said, I look up to see her with a genuine smile **(A/N: Did I forget to tell you, that in this story, smiling is very popular…)**.

I really wanted t just jump into her arms and just cry there but no, I am a prince, I am her master, so I should be an example towards her and not be a cry baby. I quickly put on my award winning smile as I shook my head.

"Nothing happened here, just…you know… takin' a rest" I said as I stood up, I can hear Miyako-san giggling as I began to pick up the shopping bags, I literally put all of my concentration, both body and soul to pick up all of these bags. I successfully picked up 15 bags and was about to pick up the last 5, but to my surprise, Miyako-san, got it before me. I gave her an "are-you-sure" look as she nodded. After that we made our way towards our car to see a bright red Momoko and a smirking Brick. I rose an eyebrow at them.

"What happened?" I asked, as Brick just shook his head keeping his smirk.

"Nothing much, right Momoko?" He asked looking at her direction, Momoko flushed a deeper shade of red.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai" She said, I can tell she tried her best not to stutter, but failed miserably. I shrug it off and went inside the car with Miyako-san right behind me. When the car move, I couldn't help but notice Momoko-san looking anywhere but Brick and Brick smirking widely, I turned to Miyako-san who had the same concerned look on her face.

"Ne ne, you think something happened to them?" I whispered, Miyako-san shrugged.

"Something must of happened, I'll have to ask Momo-chan about that" She said, then she turned to me.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked, I nodded my head eagerly, I love games.

"Sure!" I said as I was practically agreeing to whatever she wanted to play.

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

 _Acha acha… I still can't get it off my head. He knew, he knew, HE KNEW!_

My thoughts about him knowing are still in my head reminded me rather rapidly. I still can't believe he knew! Mou…my face is probably red by now, I had to stop this. _Okay calm down Momoko, calm down. Maybe if I face somewhere else it won't make it too obvious, yeah I should do that._ I look around the car to find something to attract me but end up landing my eyes on Brick-oji, for some reasons I can't keep my eyes off him, he noticed this and smirked while closing his eyes as he was driving. _How did he do that?_ After sometime, the car stopped, I snapped my gaze and saw that we were in front of the castle.

"Were here" Brick-oji called out to the backseat, Miya and Boomer-oji stopped giggling and looked forward.

"Man, that was the shortest trip ever!" Boomer-oji said as Brick-oji rolled his eyes as we got out of the car. Once we went inside the castle, Miya-chan came to me talking about how much fun it was to be with Boomer-oji or something, I didn't listen much because Brick-oji's voice ringed in my ear.

"Ja ne, Momo-chan…" He said in a deep husky voice, my face immediately painted red as I saw him making his way towards…somewhere with Boomer-oji. I followed him until he was out of my sight and sighed.

"Aha~ Something happened between the two of you, ne Momo-chan" Miya-chan said giggling, I looked at her and tried as much as I can to hide my blush.

"N-n-nothing really happened…" I said as I could feel my face heat up even more.

"Uwa~ Come on! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee~" She whined as we reached in front of the Maid's Quartet. I sighed.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I have to finish my report" I said going towards our room.

"Can't you tell me now?~" She said. _She's not getting away with this easily, eh?_ And with that I decided to spill the beans out.

"HE KNEW MIYAKO! HE KNEW!" I screamed causing a few of the maids to poke their heads out to see what happened. Miyako looked confused.

"Who knew?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I sighed

" I'll tell you later, okay?" I said. This time she just nodded.

"Okay" She said as we entered our room.

 **RRBZ: WELCOME!**

 **Miyako: Please~**

 **Momoko: No…**

 **Usagi: PLEASE~**

 **Momoko: NO…**

 **Kaoru: OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! JUST SPILL THE BEANS ALRIGHT!**

 **Momoko: NO! *tickmark***

 **Butch: *snickers***

 **Blitz & Boomer: ^^"**

 **Brick: *smirking***

 **Kaoru: -_- Why not?**

 **Momoko: Because its just to….**

 **Others except Brick: to?**

 **Momoko: To….embarrasing… *blushes***

 **Usagi: Neh….. NANDE NANDE NANDE!**

 **Momoko: I told you to tell you next chapter right?**

 **Miyako: *sighs* fine…**

 **Kaoru: whatever, it's just some sort of crappy love scene anyways…**

 **Momoko: Yah yah.**

 **Blitz: Anyways, since Momoko is too stubborn to tell us what happened between her and Brick, we'll just move one to the next thing.**

 **Boomer: Answering you questions and such! ^^**

 **Butch: Alright so the first person, whom is blessed because I will answer it, is nallaspark. You asked us if you could make us a character for your PPGZ fanfic, truth is sweety, I know my face really is irresistible, but- OW! WOMAN!**

 **Kaoru: *holding frying pan* Baka! The question is not for you *huffs***

 **Usagi: I'll call Aria-ching-chang then *holds up random phone***

 **Brick: *checks pockets* Ne Usagi, where did you get that?**

 **Usagi: Oh this? I randomly picked it out of someone's pocket, why?**

 **Brick: THAT'S MY PHONE! *tries getting it***

 **Usagi: *dodges* Well to bad, were calling Aria *stucks tongue out and unlocks screen* *confused face* Ne Brick, who is this girl-**

 **Brick: *covers her mouth and gets phone* I will be calling her *dials number* Hey….yeah…well one of your dear reviewer asks you if she can make you a character for her fanfic…ok cool…..bye**

 **Momoko: What did she say?**

 **Brick: She agreed to it, in fact she is excited to read her PPGZ fanfic, so there goes one question.**

 **Blitz: Next up is sweetlycute you have 2 questions and a compliment. First is: why frozen? I've been wondering that myself**

 **Miyako: I like frozen! ^_^**

 **Blitz: Well since we don't know why, so let's just say that's the first thing that came to her mind.**

 **Boomer: Your second question is a compliment: Thank you! *flashes cute smile***

 **Usagi: Your second question is: Why so short? Because were saving that up for later *winks***

 **Miyako: Next is** **PpgzxRrbzcrossover2016, please update: We just did ^_^**

 **Butch: Lastly is-**

 **Kaoru: Lastly is, Lily Star Rainbow also known as Lily Star: Thank you for supporting and thank you for the suggestions, we can really use them in the near by future.**

 **Butch: OI!**

 **Kaoru: After what you did, were not putting you up when it comes to these things *straight face***

 **Butch: *sulking in the corner***

 **Others: ^_^"**

 **Reds: Anyways, Ja ne minna!**

 **Purples: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Tune in for next chapter!**

 **Kaoru: *drags Butch* come on just freaking do it…**

 **Butch: fine…**

 **Greens: Live life young!**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne!**

 **A/N: Since this chapter is a full Red and Blue chapter, next chapter is a Green and Purple chapter, so look out for it and review ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22 WATER BALLOON FIGHT!

**Me: Hello people!**

 **Mwah: Hi!**

 **Moi: HiHo!**

 **Me: Welcome back! You are reading Chapter 22 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Mwah: Were sorry for the late update, Ari-chan can't really find time to make chapters because of her fully packed schedule**

 **Moi: And also the fact that her computer is broken and it constantly keeps on shutting down, right?**

 **Me: Yes, so should we start the intro?**

 **Mwah & Moi: YOSH! ^_^**

 **Me: But before that, I wanted to have this intro to myself okay? So…..*looks at them holding duck tap***

 **Mwah & Moi: O_O!**

 ** _~One chasing, screaming and eating later~_**

 **Me: *sighs* Okay so since I got that covered let's start, shall we children?**

 **Mwah & Moi: *banging on closet door***

 **Me: *very loud voice* QUIIIEEEEETTTTT! *goes back to normal voice* Anyways, today I will be talking about the different types of stories here in FanFiction. Now as for my experience (and by experience meaning by just plainly readin A LOT of FanFictions) if I'm reading a story, I can tell that this certain author either got the idea from other stories, or if they ever watched a movie/cartoon/anime and they wanted to like make this character do something or you wanna ship them with another character, or if it just came to your mind.**

 **Now before I was an author, I would be easily ticked off when an author says things like "I had Authors block" or "I cannot continue the story for blah blah blah reasons" and I used to scream at my computer for doing so. But now, after posting like 13 chapters of this, I realized and I noticed as to why and how they did such thing. But don't worry Im not planning discontinuing this story!**

 **Ok anyways, here in FanFiction, your stories are basically things that you want to happen to a certain characters, or you wanna change the plot or something, or you wanna add something that ish. Its all about creativity peeps, its just all about creativity.**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **I don't know what just happened just now, first I was talking about stories then I jumped into one of my childhood scene and then I talked about creativity. I don't know, I think you could say that my mind is not in the best state right now.**

 **Ok I don't own anything, only some characters and the plot, alright now off you go!- HOLD ON! Before anything else Ill give you 1 minute to search for Galub Jamun before reading this chapter, if your not searching it, I will find you and I will do….something, anyways timer starts NOW! I'm counting~**

 ** _~After 1 minute~_**

 **Ok so I hope you really searched for it because it is used in this video. So now just sit back and read!**

 ***snaps and disappears***

* * *

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

 _'W-what? What are you talking about'_

 _'You heard me sweety, it has finally come to an end'_

 _'B-b-but there was pizza everywhere!'_

 _'Im sorry babe, but the world decides to stick to its original healthy alternative'_

 _'What that's not fair! We had unlimited Hawaiian pizza and raining Dr. Pepper falling the sky! That can't just be gone'_

*sniff* I wiped my upcoming tear as I was typing this story, I had a fanfiction account for 3 years but I never get to use it because the other peeps in the house are hogging it for reasons I don't care. But today I finally have it all to myself. After I finish assorting the whites and the colored laundry, I went straight towards my room in the Maid's Quartet, I expected Momoko to be there doing some nerdy stuff and Miyako probably making a huge pile of tried-on clothes on the floor, but to my surprise, they were not there! OH. MY. GOBLIN. What if they got kidnapped! Oh My Goodness, I have to tell Maya. And with that I ran towards Maya.

I was in front of the Maid's Quartet main door, when I forgot something, this something is just tingling in my head telling me that something is out of place and that I have to make it right again, but I can't tell what it is. I decided to ignore it when my head started to hurt a little and I placed two of my fingers onto my brain as if trying to calm it down, but my brain was just like **"SOMETHING IS MISSING! SOMETHING IS MISSING!"** , guess my brain really doesn't want thing out of place. I tried my very hardest and put my very ultimate-super-duper-slupper- power to find out what it is. Then it hit me, I look back towards our room and ran towards it, there I saw what my brain was being crazy about. The laptop, I left it lowbat and now it's shutting down and my story wasn't saved yet!

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I said as I ran around the room looking for the charger, I heard footsteps coming but I don't care, I have to find the charger. Then the door opened and I can feel the person/ alien coming towards me as I was looking for the charger on the trash can. Hey, you never know. All of a sudden, I could feel a warm hand against my shoulder, and then I stopped.

 _'What if this is a serial killer, what if this person wanted to rape me, kidnap me, or even worse, steal all pizzas, what if it is gonna take me to my sisters, where they are in a dungeon surrounded by lions, and OH NO! Kaoru! Kaoru doesn't know about this yet, I hope she already escaped from this person'_

I took a deep breath and combine all my powers, aka my powerful vocal chords.

"Usa-"

"UNHAND ME YOU CREEPY GOOD FOR NOTHING BEAST! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET ME AND GET ALONG WITH IT, WELL NO! YOU HAVE TO FACE ME AND THAT YOU HAVE TO BE PREPARED, FOR I, ASUKA USAGI, WILL STOP YOU FROM CAUSING HARM TO THESE POOR PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET, AND THAT I SHALL, AND I WILL-"

"USAGI!" the creeper's voice screamed my name, even louder than my screaming. This surprised me as I am familiar with this voice, I turned around to came face-to-face with familiar lime green eyes, Kaoru. She leaned back and sighed, as I smiled at her.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" I asked as I noticed her holding something behind her back.

"Well, I was searching for new sweets to try out, because Jocelyn told me to do so, then I came across this, it's really interesting so I tried it anyways". She showed me a platter of… I don't know what it is, it is in a ball like form coated by this delicious looking caramel ganage or something similar like that.. My face lit up at the sight of it.

"Ne ne Kaoru, what's this delicious thing you have~" I said as I was eyeing the mysterious, delicious , tempting, sweet. She rolled her eyes at this, typical thing for Kaoru to do.

"Their called Galub jamun" She said as I leaned forward to smell it, it smelled heavenly, I sighed in delight, as I faced her. To be honest I wasn't paying attention to what she said, because I was busy eyeing the… thingy.

"What?" I said, she face palmed and took the sweet away from my face.

"This thing…" She said pointing to the sweet. "Is called Galub jamun, got it?"

"Got it!" No, I don't "Now can I have one of those delicious looking Gallop Jamul?" I said as I try to reach for it as she smacked my hand away.

"Galub. Jamun." She said, repeating the name, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, you're becoming like Momoko you know?" I said, she just scoffed.

"Momoko? Please, She is like the next Albert Einstein or something that crap" She said, I giggled.

"Okay okay, now can I have~" I said as I was eyeing the thingy as if it was my child being taken away from me. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, let me know what you think" She said handing me one, I did not waste time as I immediately swallowed the whole thing as one. To be honest, it was really good, but I'll play with Koaru-chan for a bit, I wanted to see what her reaction would be if I told her that these sweets of hers are too good for my liking, well let's try it. I faced her with a dead-serious expression and said.

"It taste too sweet you know, like _really_ sweet" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, Kaoru seems to think about this after it came out of my mouth.

"Maybe I should have put it a quarter of the condensed milk instead…" I can hear her murmur, she then faced me.

"What else?" She said, I put a finger on my chin as I think for another thing I "don't like" about the…thingy

"Well, the glaze thing you put on top is really hard" I said, she looked at it as she picked up one of them.

"Maybe it is a little bit too covered" She said. This continued for like an hour and let me say, I'm enjoying this. Who knew that Kao-chan over here can be really concerned about her own delicacies, she was so worried she said that she will restart again. So now here we are at the kitchen, as she is cooking and I am sitting on the counter top.

"Usa, pass me the Rose Essence" She said, I got off the counter top to find the Rose Essence, did I tell you how these people are packed with food, they have at least every single seasoning in this whole planet. I was opening and closing shelves as none of them contained the so called "Rose Essence". Finally I found it, in the 32nd shelf. I got off the counter and handed it to her.

"Here ya go!" I said as I noticed she was mixing…something. She then added the Rose Essence then added more mixtures into the water like concoction. If it weren't for the smell of it, I would have mistaken it as water.

"Kao-kao, what's this?" I said as I was eyeing the…thing **(A/N: Anyone did this? When you saw something you don't know and you called it a "thingy"? Well I do)**. I can tell that she doesn't like the nickname I gave her, she sighed.

"A thing for something" She said picking up some milk, and a few more stuff I don't know.

"Why are you doing this again?" I asked, this is actually a question I have been willing to ask ever since I saw the "thingy". She stared at me as if I forgot something important.

"You told me it was too sweet and that the glaze thing you called is really hard, so I'm making it again for your liking" She said raising her voice a bit, I knew that my little plan will come to an end so I just told her anyways.

"All of those were a lie" I said taking big steps towards the door, she had a visible tickmark on her head.

"What do you mean all of those was a lie?" She said coming closer towards me dropping everything she just pick up, I step back as I laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha… you see… I really wanted to test how you really care about the thing you made so I put it into a test" I said sweating nervously, she looked at me with an expression that says "YOLO dude, and you wasted it" and I gulped.

"You made me go through all this just to put me in a freaking test" She said her bangs covering her eyes, I can scooted a bit closer to the door as I felt the door knob.

"Well yeah… if you think of it that way…" I said suddenly I feel no tension in the air, I faced her and saw a smile on her face… wait a _smile_? Oh no! I know that smile! It's the "Im-smiling-because-Im-gonna-kill-you-for-pissing-me-off-or-embarrasing-me" smile, in short the "I.S.B.I.G.K.Y.F.P.M.O.O.E.M" smile.

"Usagi, you know I care for you right?" She said in a girly voice, for some reason that voice reminded me of Kara…hmmm… **(A/N: Remember Kara, Kaoru's twin, yeah)**. Speaking of Kara, I decided to change the topic.

"Ne ne Kaoru, hows Kara" I said, she dropped her smile and looked at me, nervousness suddenly swimming in her eyes. I rose an eyebrow at this, when I was 13 Kaoru told me that Kara went to the US to continue her education, Kaoru had to be left behind in order for her to support Kara's tuition. Kaoru then started to sweat.

"Umm…Kara…er…well…she is doing great? Yeah! She's doing great…really!" She stuttered, I narrowed my eyes at her, something fishy is going on here, as I narrowed my eyes at Kaoru, she glared at me.

"What" She snapped, I keep my gaze on her as she continue to glare at me. We continued this until it was interrupted by someone passing, I blinked a couple times to see Blitz-oji opening the fridge to get, I'm guessing a bottle of beer, once he was finished he looked at us while popping the bottle open.

"Hey." He said sipping the bottle of beer, I could feel my heart beat faster than it should when words came out of his mouth, I know creepy but that how I feel. I gulped trying to act as cool as possible.

"Blitz-oji, what are you doing here?" I asked. Blitz looked at me the same way Kaoru did when I ask her why was she making those Gallop Jamul thing.

"This is my house, I get to do whatever I want with it" He said putting the empty bottle of beer down on the counter. I laughed slightly.

"Of course, are you done with the meeting you had with your siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, and man do I hate meetings, speaking of which where are the two other maids?" Blitz-oji said turning to me and Kaoru.

"We don't know, they disappeared or something all of a sudden" Kaoru said putting her arms over her head.

"And you didn't care" a voice said, we jumped as we saw Butch-oji leaning against the frame of the door, he rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I could see smoke coming from Kaoru's ears.

"Holy Mother of- DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at him, I don't know if I should be proud or I should be scared that she screamed at one of the Vampire Princes. Surprisingly, Butch-oji laughed.

"Okay, I won't" He said coming closer towards us. Now, we are forming this square that consists of, Blitz-oji, Butch-oji, Kaoru-chan, and Me with nothing worth to do. I started playing with the edge of my skirt as Kaoru spoke.

"So now what?" Everyone just shrugged at that. Just then Blitz-oji had an evil smirk on his face as he literally slammed his hand down on the counter top. I guess that is his kind of way to get attention…

"GUYS! GUYS!" He screamed really loud. Butch-oji covered his ears and had an annoyed face on.

"What" He said obviously annoyed. Blitz-oji eyed him, then Kaoru, then Me and said.

"I know what to do" He smirked at the end, Butch-oji somehow red his mind as he was smirking, while me and Kaoru just stare at them.

"So what are we gonna do…"

 **Blitz's P.O.V**

 _'Oh boy, this is gonna be fun, like real fun'_ I thought, Usagi just stared at me while Kaoru narrowed her eyes at me with curiosity filled in it. I smirked.

"Its really hot outside don't cha' think" I said, fake fanning my hands, Usagi tilted her head, Kaoru rolled her eyes and Butch had his 'I-don't-care-what-you-are-gonna-do-just-take-the-blame-for-it" face.

"Yeah so what about it?" Kaoru asked. My smirked just widen as I thought of this "game" we are about to play…

"Wait here for a sec." I said before zooming off towards the garage. Ok maybe I didn't really zoom all the way there, I just zoomed until I'm out of their sight but whatever, anyways as I was heading towards the garage I can hear something…weird (thanks to my super hearing, man how I love being a vampire) and it was coming from the 11th Comfort Room, which is in the far end of the 3rd hallway to my right (and you think I don't know my house, huh? Well I do). Curiosity got into the best of me as I made my way towards it, I used my vampire speed to get there and once I was in front of it, I slowly opened the door to see… people kissing… _'oh well, happens all the time'_ I thought as I turned my back leaving those kissing peeps alone. But those people sure seem familiar, kinda like Aika and Augustine…

…

…

…

…

I quickly made my way back towards the door to see if my suspicion was correct, and sure enough I can see Aika-san's face just being glued to Augustine's face, I chuckled a bit as I took out my phone, I silently took a quick picture of the both of them as I head towards the garage.

 _'This thing can be very useful'_

 **Meanwhile back at the kitchen while Blitz is taking out his secret weapon…**

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Me, Kaoru and Usagi were just chilling in the kitchen until a question popped into my mind as an evil smirk came across my face.

"Ne ne Kaoru, hows Kara doing?" I said, facign the blank white wall while trying to play as if I don't know where she _really_ is. Kaoru froze in her spot as Usagi turned to face her.

"I-I-I-I answered that question already! U-Usagi asked that a while ago" Kaoru said not having eye contact from me and Usagi. I rose an eyebrow at Usagi.

"You did?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"Yeah I just did! She said that Kara is in US to finish her education while Kaoru pays her tuition" Usagi said, I tried my hardest not to snicker at this one.

 _'Good one Kaoru'_ I thought. Then I suddenly had this feeling that I wanted to annoy the heck out of Kaoru, so that's what I'm going to do right now. I pretend to sigh.

"Kara must be doing well right now, eh?" I said. Kaoru forced a smile on her face, but failed miserably, for me that it.

"Oh yes! She is doing just fine" She said, she flashed a "shes-really-doing-great-smile" at Usagi, and a glare at me as I just smirked.

"Oh really? Well then she must be attending a very nice school, where getting her education from, Kaoru?" I asked, Kaoru was sweating visibly, as Usagi had her thinking face on.

"Hmmmm… come to think of it, you never told me what school shes going. So where is she anyways?" She said facing her, now Kaoru is sweating like gallons of sweat as she kept silent. Probably looking for a lie to cover the question. After what seems like minutes, she finally answered the question.

"Y-You know, Kara is really the type of girl who likes to surprise people, s-so of course she d-didn't tell me where she is schooling right now, s-she just told me t-to pay her t-tuition, that's all!" Kaoru said as she was about to walk away but that doorway was blocked by this really big giant…container? With colorful stuff inside. It basically is a giant jar with lots of giant Orbees or something.

"What is this?!" Kaoru said as she frowned knowing she cannot get out of the kitchen.

"These are water balloons" Blitz's voice said, the three of us went looking for him around the kitchen until I spotted him on top of the jar. I crossed my arms.

"And what are we supposed to do with these" I asked. Blitz smiled, an evil smile.

"Were going to play with them big brother, now help me open this thing up" He said jumping down from the jar, probably to push this massive jar inside the kitchen. Usagi's head tilted.

"What were going to play inside?" She asked.

"of course" Blitz voice ringed as he was pushing the jar. Me, Kaoru and Usagi looked at each other, before nodding as we all help with Blitz pushing this massive jar inside.

 **(Moi: Ten pushing later…)**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Phew!" We all said slumping down to the ground as we finally finished pulling that jar in here. That thing is freaking heavy! And plus we have to get the lid off and place it down vertically so it was twice as painful and my hand are throbbing right now. Blitz then stood up and smiled.

"Now, whos the pussy to not play this game" He said having an evil smirk, while hising something behind his back. The three of us remaining smirked.

"We no pussy to back down bro" Butch said as me and usage nodded in agreement. Blitz's smirked even wider.

"Now then… shall we?" He said suddenly throwing a water balloon at each of us. And that's where it all started, I picked up a handful of water balloons and threw it at each of them, Butch was throwing one at a time, while Usagi was throwing randomly.

A water balloon hit my face, as I take it off I look for the one who throwed it to see Butch laughing pointing towards me, his face and clothes were soaking wet. I have to admit, his eyes are mesmerizing, I never realize his eyes could be so…beautiful. Well I never really noticed it because of the bangs covering his right eye, I used to think that it was covered because of a scratch or something. I snapped out of my trance to see fingers in front of me, Butch's fingers…..

"You okay?" He asked concern swimming in his eyes, I just nodded and threw a water balloon on his head and laughed as I ran away.

This water balloon fight continued for like an hour when screeching was heard. All of our attention turned towards the King and Queen standing there in front of us. The King looked mad while the Queen… I can't really see the face as her face was covered in the shadows.

 _'Oh Boy…were in BIG trouble'_

 **Normal P.O.V**

Kaoru, Usagi, Butch and Blitz froze in their spot as they heard their Queen/ Mom screech, all attention turned towards the couple. Their King sighed in frustration.

"Of all places to play…" He groaned as he continued his sentence "Why in the kitchen"

Butch, Kaoru and Usagi pointed towards Blitz as he hung his head low.

"Im sorry Mama, Papa. This is all my fault" He said Usagi looked at him with pity as if she wanted to take the blame too. The Queen raised her head and eyes each of them.

"Why didn't tell me…" She started in a low menacing voice sending shivers down Kaoru and Usagi's spine.

"Why didn't you tell me…" She said. As she said that the entire room felt silent as a t hick dark atmosphere covered the entire kitchen.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me-" The Queen was interrupted by our lovely green pair.

"Okay we get that we didn't tell you so what is it" Butch blurted out.

"So please hurry up so we can clean this mess and take out punishment" Kaoru said. King Harold, Blitz and Usagi looked at them with amazement, disappointment and pity.

Amazement that they were able to say such words to the Queen. Disappointment for their chosen words. And pity for what they are about to get for saying such words. Both Butch and Kaoru realized what they said and mentally cursed to themselves. The Queen had this aura around her, as everyone gulped including the King.

"Why didn't you tell me…" The room once again fell silent as they listened carefully towards her words, then her aura faded away and a smile was on her face.

"That you were playing Water Balloons" She said in a (^_^) face. The four teens fell anime style while King Harold sweat dropped, probably not expecting that to come out of her mouth. Blitz was the first one to get up.

"Well we thought that you were busy so…" Blitz started but was crushed by a bear hug from the Queen.

"Oh no, we were not busy at all! In fact we didn't do anything today" She said letting go of him to hug Butch.

"O-Okay, so can we play?" Butch said inhaling air after being placed down. The Queen nodded in excitement.

"Of course! Oh are you going to play too Harold?" She asked turning towards her husband. The King sighed.

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to find Brick and Boomer" He said walking away.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's play" Blitz said holding a water balloon in the air. As the others followed.

"Yes/ Oh Yes" They said as Kaoru and Usagi throwed their water balloons first followed by everyone.

 ** _~After some splashing, cursing, throwing and rubbing of eyeballs later~_**

The group panted as they lay on the ground, recovering from the fight. They had somehow finish the entire jar of water balloons and now are extremely tired. Irenia was the first one to get up as she squeezed exes water from her hair.

"Well I had fun, we should do this sometime, but right now I had to clean up so bye!~" She said as she walked towards her room, the remaining four were still panting as Butch turned his head to find something interesting.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Whats what?" Blitz said. Butch pointed towards the magically not-covered-in-water Galub Jamun as both Princes made their way towards it, with Kaoru and Usagi following behind. Once there Butch reached for a ball as he popped it into his mouth. A smle came across his face once he swallowed it.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" He screamed handing a ball to Blitz. A smile came across his face once he swallowed it as he nodded towards his brother.

"IT IS!" He said, and with that they ate the entire plate. Usagi giggled at their antics while Kaoru smirked with pride crossing her arms.

"Who *munch* made *munch* this?" Butch said in between munches, Usagi raised Kaoru's right arm.

"She did!" Usagi screamed as Kaoru had a tickmark on her head. The room suddenly fell into silence.

"You did?" Blitz asked as Kaoru sheepishly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I made it with the help of Usagi" The room was silent, probably from amazement, until Butch spoke.

"Its really good, you should cook a bit more here" Butch said winking towards Kaoru as a tiny shade of pink displayed in his cheek. Usagi smirked as she elbowed Kaoru.

"Someone in love~?" She said, Kaoru shot her a look as if saying "You crazy". She shook her head.

"Nope" She said, Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kaoru had a tickmark this time.

"Nope, no" Kaoru said looking towards the opposite direction of Usagi, Usagi sighed.

"Search yourself" She said walking towards the boys. Kaoru's face softened once Usagi was far from her as she thought.

 _'Maybe?'_

* * *

 **PPGZ: Hi! ^_^**

 **RRBZ: Hey!**

 **Momoko: Welcome to the Outro**

 **Miyako: Where your gonna spend time with us! ^-^**

 **Kaoru: We do all the random things**

 **Usagi: And talked about crazy stuff like pizza!**

 **Boomer: Today's chapter is crazy don't cha think?**

 **Blitz: Yeah, we had a water balloon fight, Ka-san joined us and we get to eat yummy stuff!**

 **Brick: Hold on! Where is Butch?**

 **Others: *looks around***

 **Miyako: There he is *pointing to a corner full of mushrooms?**

 **Kaoru: Butch? *goes towards him***

 **Momoko: *turns to Brick* You think something happened?**

 **Brick: *shrugs* How should I know?**

 **Blitz: You okay man? *turns him so that they could see his face***

 **Butch: *heads hung low***

 **Boomer: Butch-nii-san, are you okay?**

 **Butch: *turns green* Yeah just…..*runs to trash can and…do something***

 **Kaoru: *runs over towards him***

 **Usagi: What just happened?**

 **Brick *picks up a box* Maybe this thing *holding a box that says: EXTREME PICKLED POWDER***

 **Blitz: Oh….. -_-**

 **Girls: ^_^"**

 **Boomer: Anyways, lets move on now shall we?**

 **Miyako: Hai! First reply is… OtakuGirllll- We just did, desu! And thank you, Aria should be flattered once I told her this! ^-^**

 **Blitz: Next is nallasparks or should I say Brit! Okay, were gonna chop up our replies for your reviews, kay? Kay. Now first is… KAORU BRIT WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU!**

 **Kaoru: *still helping Butch* What…. Oh…. YOUR WELCOME!**

 **Usagi: Next reply! Um….. er… eh? Brick threw a cat? *looks at him***

 **Momoko: You what?! *glares at him***

 **Brick: Um…. Next reply *takes paper from Usagi* Okay, so next thing is…. We are really sorry for Butch's behavior, and trust me if ever he is gonna continue his sentence, hes just gonna blab about his face.**

 **Butch: *from trash can* I HEARD THAT-bleh! *pukes on trash can***

 **Kaoru: *rubbing his back***

 **Momoko: Alright, this one is for….. Gabriella Gotuku! And oh….. girls we had dares!**

 **Miyako: Really?**

 **Usagi: Yippee!**

 **Greens: *goes over towards them* What?**

 **Boomer: You okay Butch?**

 **Butch: Yeah…**

 **Momoko: Okay first dare, is for Kaoru** **to whack butch head with a frying pan 20 times ,throw him into the lava, throw many knives at him and feed him to the sharks then throw him into the cliff and butch can't use his power.**

 **Butch: O_O! What?!**

 **Kaoru: smirks* Sure! *holds out frying pan and start whacking him***

 **Butch: OW! HEY! OUCH! STOP! THAT!**

 **Momoko: Next thing is that Miyako- Give the rowdy ruff boys a makeover and dress them as you want and also have to act as what they are dressed and they can't take it off for one chapter, but since we finished this chapter, they are not allowed to take it off for the whole next chapter.**

 **Kaoru: *bridrags Butch to lava, throws him and throws knives at him***

 **Miyako: OKEE DOKEE! But…. Is Butch gonna survive?**

 **Boomer: Hes a vampire, Im sure he will**

 **Miyako:….. Alright then! ^-^ I will give you guys make overs!**

 **Other RRBZ: O_O**

 ** _~One makeover later~_**

 **Miyako: DONE! LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE! COME OUT BOYS!**

 ***the boys came out except for Butch***

 **Momoko and Usagi!: Awwwwww! ^w^**

 ***Brick was dressed as Minnie mouse with his hair tied up in a bun, Boomer is dressed as Elsa with fake blonde braided hair and Blitz was dressed up as a purple evil minion from Despicable Me***

 **Brick & Boomer: -_-**

 **Blitz: Actually, this isn't bad!**

 **Greens: *comes back with Butch looking like crap***

 **Miyako: Oh and Butch! I have something for you!**

 **Butch: *tired* What…**

 **Miyako: Tada! *pulls out Tinker Bell costume***

 **Butch: *disgusted* You expect me to wear that….thing? NO!**

 **Miyako: *yes became darker and….***

 ** _~One beating later~_**

 **Butch: *in a tight Tinker Bell costume***

 **Miyako: Alright! Im done! ^_^ *skips over towards the girls***

 **Momoko: *giggles* Next thing…. Is for me! To torture Brick… Sure!**

 **Brick: This really could affect my perfect profile of masculinity, if someone sees me I will- *being dragged by Momoko like a stuffed animal* Hey! What's going on?!**

 **Momoko: Torturing you….**

 **Brick: You really think it is that easy to torture me? Ha! Foolish girl! It takes a lot to- O_O!**

 ***plays Barbie on screen***

 ** _~I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_**

 ** _Life in plastic, its fantastic_**

 ** _You can brush my hair and dress me anywhere_**

 ** _Imagination, Life is your creation~_**

 **Brick: Holy Dracula! No stop it! No please! Anything but this!**

 **Momoko: *chains Brick to sofa and leaves the room while locking the door behind* Since that was done, the last one is for Usagi to do anything she wants with the boys, minus Brick since I have taken care of that.**

 **Usagi: Hmmm…. *taps chin* You know what, your ounichment isn't that bad Momo, I think Im gonna do the same *evil smile***

 **Other RRBZ: *towering each other* NO!**

 ** _~Another beating later~_**

 **Boys: *banging on door***

 **Usagi: So what are we gonna do now?**

 **Kaoru: Yeah we have this whole thing to ourselves! Let's party! ^_^**

 **Miyako: I think we should end the chapter first, desu!**

 **Momoko: Good point, so Ja Ne minna!**

 **Usagi: Stay cool!**

 **Miyako: Stay tuned for next chappie!**

 **Kaoru: Live life young! ^_^**

 **All: Dewa, mata ne!**


	23. Chapter 23 Clothes

**Me & and the clones: Hey!**

 **Mwah: Welcome! ^_^**

 **Moi: To another chapter**

 **Me: Of My personal Maid!**

 **Mwah: Now we apologize for the late update**

 **Moi: We have been very very buzzy beezy bizy busy lately U_U**

 **Me: Yes yes, we had the whole week full of music recitals, babysitting and parties to attend. And plus if you live at the other side of the world like I do, you know very well that this month, June actually is the start of another year of school -_-**

 **Mwah: I don't think school is that bad actually, we get education to have a better future *blinks***

 **Moi: *groans* Typical Mwah… anyways it is school time here, and let me just say, I envy you if your summer starts now, if it just started, or your basically enjoying it.**

 **Me: I don't know about you but our school months are from June to March, sometimes April in depends.**

 **Mwah: Although I have to agree, we have indeed a very short summer break.**

 **Moi: THEY ONLY GAVE US 2 MONTHS! WHY IS THAT SO! *steam coming from ears***

 **Me: Calm down Moi, anyways that is just what we think about school. DON'T DISCONTINUE SCHOOLING THOUGH! You needed it.**

 **Mwah: Hai! ^_^ So without further ado.**

 **Moi: Let's get this party startin'!**

 **Me: Yosh! Go on! And read this chapter *snaps and disappears***

 **Moi: *pokes head* By the way, did you search for Galub Jamun last chapter. I hope you did! ^^**

 **Mwah & Me: Moi!**

 **Moi: Hai hai, Im coming! *disappears***

* * *

 **Time skip: The Next Day :3**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Our favorite maid apprentice are currently folding the laundry that Maya just washed, and while they were doing that, they are also talking about…stuff.

"I still can't believe that Queen Irenia actually joined us in the water balloon fight just like that" Kaoru exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air flinging the shirt behind. She grunted knowing she had to get it back and fold it again.

"Yeah, she totally rock at water balloon fights, you guys should have seen it!" Usagi said as hyper as she always is.

"Well, we went to the store to go shopping with the boys! (^_^)" Miyako said, Kaoru came back with the shirt and scoffed.

"Oh please, for all I know you could shop for eternity" She said, then she looked at her red haired "sister" noticing the fact that she didn't talk at all.

"Yo Momo, what's up?" She said, folding the shirt. Momoko snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Nothing much, really" She said, Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that, you're not in your usual self ever since you came back from your field trip with the boys" This got Kaoru's attention.

"What boys?" She said, Momoko and Usagi smirked at Kaoru as her protective side was taking over while Miyako just smiled big.

"Boomer-oji and Brick-oji! They are really kind enough to help us with the shopping" Miyako said, Kaoru glared at the floor.

"You never know what they are gonna do to you, besides…" She pointed at Usagi who immediately jumped at the sudden point and had a (ʘᴥʘ) face.

"It was **_you_** who dragged us to this crap (◣_◢)" She said. Usagi recovered from her shock state and cleared her throat

"It was an accident, besides whats so wrong about being a personal maid of the vampire princes?" She said. Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Easy for you to say" She said as she sat back down and continue on folding the random shirt. There was silence after that before a certain question popped into the mind of our favorite blonde haired maid.

"Ne ne Momo-chan, what happened between you and Brick-oji yesterday, you two were acting strange after we shopped for clothes" Miyako asked tilting her head. Momoko's face immediately flushed in a dark red shade.

"N-n-n-n-nothing happened, really" She said her bangs covering her eyes avoiding anyone's gaze.

"(-_(-_-)_-)…" Miyako, Kaoru and Usagi shared the same expression while staring at Momoko, Momoko noticed the sudden silence and looked up.

"What?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"Something happened" She said, Momoko shook her head as she put the folded skirt in the basket.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay maybe something **_did_** happened, but its not that of a big deal you know" Momoko said facing her "sisters".

"(-_(-_-)_-)" Once again was her "sisters" reaction towards their red headed friend, Momoko sighed.

" Hai hai, Ill tell you…" She said in defeat. The remaining trio smirked in triumph as they began to listen to Momoko's story.

 ** _Short Flashback….. Momoko's P.O.V_**

 _After we got out of the mall, me and Brick-oji were talking about the possible reasons that if World War III started, for some reasons Miyako and Boomer-oji were out of our sight, but I don't mind. I get to be with Brick-oji, alone. And then we will fall for each other, and then we will get mated and then…oh my, I'm fantasizing too much and my boy crazy side is coming. *inhales and exhales* Keep it together Momoko! Demo… I just can't stop!(^_^)_

 _"Hey!" I snapped out of my daydream as I saw a hand waving in front of my face, why does everyone keep interrupting my daydreams (-.-), it was Brick-oji's. I blinked then looked at him._

 _"What's up" He smirked at me and for some reasons I really like it. He leaned closer while his arms are crossed._

 _"You fantasizing about somethin'?" He said still smirking, I could feel my face heat up and I almost ran out of words. I gulped._

 _"I-I-I was just t-thinking about…m-my project! Yeah! Nothing else!" I said trying to be as calm as possible, he was just so close! He lowered himself slightly so that we were on the same level as he stared into my eyes as I stared into his. This took sometime before he leaned closer that we were millimeters apart from touching our noses._

 _"Tell me, do you see something in me?" He whispered in a deep husky voice. My blush deepened it's color as I just stared into his eyes. My legs felt like jello as leaned closer and our foreheads touched. He smiled._

 _"Well?" He whispered again. I…I just don't know how to respond…A-And he is very close to me, like **really** close. _

_"Um-" I was interrupted by an old lady who was in front of us, she had both of her hands in her cheeks as she has adoring us, Brick-oji backed away and I finally look around to see that people were watching us the whole time, then it hit me. We were doing all of those stuff in the mall entrance, of course people would see us. This time, I had the deepest blush. Not because of Brick-oji, but because of embarrassment. Brick-oji grabbed my hand while flashing a smile to the public and brought me to our their car *mentally slaps forehead* We stopped at the trunk of the car before Brick-oji whispered to me._

 _"I'm waiting" He said, I blushed just in time that Miya-chan and Boomer-oji came to us._

 ** _End of short flashback (A/N: It lives up to its name)_**

 **Back to Normal P.O.V**

After Momoko told her short story about what happened, Miyako and Usagi just stared at her…rather adoringly, while Kaoru just made a straight face.

"So…" Momoko said, somehow feeling embarrassed after telling her "sisters" about what happened, as she looked down from the cloth that she was currently folding. And sure enough it was a blood red polo shirt with black flames at the edge of the shirt. Momoko flushed a color of pink as she know very well who owns this certain polo shirt. Miyako sighed dreamily.

"Momoko-san and Brick-oji sure do look good together~ I wish someone will do that to me too someday (●´ω｀●)" Miyako said as she sighed as she had hearts floating around her.

"Yeah, like totally meant to be. Im kind of jealous~ (~￣▽￣)~" Usagi said as she also has hearts floating all around her. Kaoru still had a straight face on, but as one of the floating hearts reached her, she just snapped.

" ╣[-_-]╠ Okay enough of this crap" She said, obviously not in the lovey-dovey mode. Kaoru turned towards her red-head sister, seriousness swimming in her eyes.

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" She asked. Momoko smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, he didn't do anything. I doubt he just did that to prove his theory of me liking him. Like he will ever like me…" Momoko said in a reassuring voice that immediately settled Kaoru down.

"Okee dokee! Lets finish this thing before tea time strikes!" Usagi said while fist pumping, the others laugh at her antics but joined her in fist pumping anyways.

"Hai!" And with that the laundry race began.

 **Meanwhile with the Princes**

 **Change venue: The living room**

Brick just finished telling the story to the boys (he told the exact same story Momoko told, because Boomer wanted to know). He sighed as she slumped down on the couch. Boomer stared at him with awe while Butch and Blitz smirked.

"Wow Brick, never knew you could pull that kind of stuff" Butch said, he snapped his fingers and a random maid that came out of nowhere handed him a bottle of beer. He accepted the beer and requested the maid to leave but not before checking her out then winking at her, as she blushed really bad. Brick smirked back at him.

"I know, I surprised myself too" He said.

"Seriously bro, you manage to make a girl blush that bad when you only date once every year, very shocking" Blitz said as he and Butch laughed and high fived together. Brick had a tick mark at that. Boomer was still staring at him with awe and Brick rose an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said, Boomer smiled at him.

"Can you teach me how to make girls blush too? (=゜ω゜)" Boomer said, Brick raised both of his eyebrows at him, Butch choke on his drink while Blitz smirked even more. Brick calmed down afterwards before facing his brother.

"What in the name of-"

"For what reason?" Brick interrupted his green eyed brother while glaring at him, Boomer put a thinking face on as he replied.

"T-There is this girl that I like, a-and I wanted to make her blush too" He said, the room fell silent after that, as if not expecting that. Brick cleared his throat.

"Well clearly- GAH!" Brick was pushed of the couch by Blitz and Butch as the two of then smiled widely at their youngest sibling.

"Hey! ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ" Brick exclaimed but his brothers just ignored him.

"Well clearly lil' bro, big bro over here doesn't know these kinds of stuff" Butch said, Boomer blinked at this.

"Really?" He said.

"Oh yes, you should have said something earlier, we are willing to help you!" Blitz said, Brick got up and dusted himself while making his way towards the seat at the right side of the couch. He snickered at the fact that his younger brothers are willing to help his youngest sibling.

"Okay…" Boomer said, Butch and Blitz smiled at him, a smile that means everything is up to no good. Butch and Blitz dragged Boomer towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of dark green and dark purple as they do so. Brick just sat there looking at runaway brothers, he sighed while smirking.

"Oh boy…"

Once they reached Boomer's room, they throw him towards his bed, like literally throw.

"Ow… do you have to-"

"Okay Booms, first thing is first, when you wanna make a girl blush, you gotta have the looks and use those looks to impress the ladies" Butch interrupted him and pointing to himself while saying "looks", Blitz rolled his eyes at this. Once again Butch snapped his fingers and another random maid appears standing in front of the door.

"What can I help…you…with?~" The maid sighed dreamily while cupping both of her cheeks as Butch flashed her a charming smile showing of his shining white teeth. Blitz stood in front of Boomer as Butch continued to smile.

"Step two, compliment the lady what you think is best for her to know" Blitz said, and with that Butch walked over towards the blushing maid and lifted her chin so that they were making eye contact.

"You look fabulous for your age" Butch said, to a normal girl this is probably an insult, but to girls who are drooling over one sexy vampire, anything he said is probably a compliment.

"I do? O-Oh thank you~" The maid said twirling her hair while giggling in a very girly way. Butch turned towards Boomer while still holding the maid's chin.

"Step three, make sure to make physical touches" Butch said while touching the poor maid's hair, the maid giggled even more as she had hearts floating all around her.

"Step whatever, do what you need to make her blush!" Blitz said and with that Butch leaned close enough so that their lips are millimeters away, before they could get any closer. Butch grabbed the maid and pushed her outside the door while closing it so it turns out that the maid was actually kissing the door. After that Butch and Blitz stood in front of Boomer with smiles in their faces.

"And that's how you make a girl blush!" Both of them exclaimed, they stood in front of Boomer, shocking him in the process while staring at him.

"You get that?" Both said in unison again. Boomer tilted his head to the side as if saying "I-don't-get-it-can-you-do-that-again-?", but to Butch and Blitz, it's a different thing. The three princes just stayed in Boomer's room chilling until a certain knock was heard. The three jumped at the sudden knock but calmed down as a familiar sweet voice was heard.

"Excuse me Boomer-oji, but I'm coming inside" Boomer blushed at the, oh so familiar voice that echoed all throughout his room. Butch and Blitz just stared at the door.

"S-Sure come in…" Boomer said looking down at the sheets of the bed. Butch and Blitz had a "(-_(-_-)_-)" expression **(A/N: That is supposed to be a suspicious expression, indeed Iam one creative human being)**. Miyako entered the room holding a large blue basket filled with Boomer's clothes.

"Ah! Konnichiwa Butch-oji, Blitz-oji. I didn't expect you to be here" Miyako said in her usual cheery voice, Butch and Blitz waved while Boomer blush madly. Then something hit Butch.

"Hold on, what are _you_ doing here?" Butch said, Miyako stared at him with her all famous "I-don't-know-what-are-you-talking-about" face as she tilted her head.

"Im going to place Boomer-oji's clothes…" Miyako said, inside her she was feeling hesitant, wheter to place the folded shorts or not, she felt that if she does it will be a major sin. Blitz still had a "Im-not-buying-that" look.

"We get that you are here to place the clothes, but why _you_?" He asked. Miyako blinked once again.

"Because I'm Boomer-oji's personal maid?" She replied not sure of her answer. The green and purple eyed prince both jump at that while staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wait so you mean _our_ personal maids are there too?" Butch asked hope filled in his eyes.

"Hai (^_^)" Miyako answered.

"Are you sure?" Blitz asked

"Hai! (^_^)" Miyako replied once again. Both princes stared at each other before dashing towards the door and onto their rooms. Leaving both blondes behind.

"What happened?" Miyako asked turning towards Boomer as he smiled.

"Oh its nothing, don't mind about it" Boomer reassured. Miyako returned his smile.

"Okay" She said resuming back to placing the clothes. Boomer stared at her with a smile.

 _'She's so cute'_

 **Meanwhile with the Greens…**

Kaoru sighed in relief, enjoying the fact that her green eyed boss is not there, she began to hum as she was folding his shirts only to be interrupted by a…

"KAORU!" an all too familiar voice boomed throughout the whole room, said girl groaned in annoyance knowing who was behind that voice. And Kaoru being Kaoru replied with a…

"WHAT?!" she screamed equaling the previous loud voice. Her "boss" opened the door, rather forcely and look at her, Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" She said clearly annoyed, Butch smirked _'Goldilocks wasn't lying afterall'_ He clears his throat as he walked towards his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"So…" He began, Kaoru had a tick mark on her head.

"So what?" She asked. Butch blinked innocently although Kaoru can't see it.

"Watcha doing?" He asked. Kaoru's tick marks grew.

"Can't you see, I'm folding your damn clothes" She said. Butch pouted.

"That was a mean thing to say" He said in a childish voice. Kaoru just scoffed.

"Deal with it." After that statement the room fell silent and Kaoru felt uncomfortable under Butch's gaze. She wanted to jump in joy as she saw the last piece of clothing that is meant to be place in the drawer. Butch saw this and frowned knowing that once she placed that piece of cloth, she's gonna make a run for it. So he did what everybody (?) would do. He snatched the clothing of her hands and ran with it. Kaoru just stood there debating whether to let him run with it or suffer Maya and Momoko's speech on "taking your responsibilities". Well she does have a football game to watch this afternoon, and she doesn't want to here people yelling at her for the next 2 hours so…

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" She said as she ran towards Butch, Butch smirked knowing he has no intention to end this sooner.

 **With the Purples…**

The moment Blitz entered his room, indeed he saw his personal maid. And did the very thing that came to his mind.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eat. Yes they ate the minute he came to the room, that's all.

 **Back at the Maid's Quartet…**

Momoko curled into a ball at the corner of the room, she just asked Aika to place the clothes for her. Not because she's lazy, but because of the fact that maybe Brick-oji would be there. She mentally slapped herself and breathe in and out, she walked towards the computer to make research as to how people solved situations like hers. As she was researching, she took note that none of these tips are gonna help her go through this scenario. Then all of a sudden, the door burst open to reveal Maya and Jocelyn. Momoko jumped but calmed down the second she saw the both of them, she rose an eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked, Maya and Jocelyn were both breathing heavily as they looked at Momoko.

"Big *inhales and exhales heavily* guest" Maya said, Momoko tilted her head.

"I don't get it…" Jocelyn put up her hand as if "don't-talk-I'll-talk", she coughed.

"Important…..guest" She manage to say. Then they heard sound of heels walking down the hallway, then a very loud voice screamed.

"LADIIIEEESSS~" a very high pitched voice said, Tamaki's voice. All Maids came out of their rooms and stood straight in front of Tamaki as a platform from nowhere elevated below her. She stared at all of them before continuing.

"Okay, so today we are going to have an important guest, and they are gonna stay for…as long as they want! Just to let you know, they are my niece so RESPECT THEM!" She said screaming at the last part, all the maid's saluted.

"Yes maam!" They said in unison then go to continue their job. Momoko poked her head through the door then got back inside the room.

"So who are these special guest anyways?" She asked, Maya and Jocelyn both gained their ability to speak normally and Maya said.

"Well, we don't know much, but based on rumors, they gotta be respected" She said, Jocelyn nodded in agreement.

"Yes yes, it seems that these people are very high when it comes to ranking…" She continued. Momoko sighed.

"I still don't get it though, who would have such a very high authority for us to be told like that" She said putting on her thinking face, Maya and Jocelyn did the same, when they head a laugh, equivalent to Tamaki's (only much higher). They all poked their heads to see who made such…annoying laugh Maya and Jocelyn gasped while Momoko stared at it with confusion.

"Who are they?"

* * *

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: ^_^ Hi!**

 **Blitz: Why do I have a feeling I know this, mystery person.**

 **Butch: *nods* Mmhmm, me too**

 **Brick: I think all of us felt this… rather weird presence**

 **Boomer: *blinks* I don't feel anything**

 **Other RRBZ: O_O Really?**

 **Boomer: Yeah, I don't feel it.**

 **Miyako: Anyways, what are we gonna do, desu?**

 **Momoko: Hm… maybe we could talk about something…**

 **Boomer: Guys! I wanna feel something too! *whines***

 **Butch: You seriously didn't feel anything, bro?**

 **Boomer: Nope**

 **Other RRBZ: *sighs***

 **Usagi: Me! Me! I wanna volunteer!**

 **Kaoru: On what?**

 **Usagi: Let's order pizza!**

 **Miyako: *stomach gowls* I think I would agree on Usagi ^_^"**

 **Momoko & Kaoru: *stomach growls too* Us too!**

 **Usagi: Then! *pulls out phone* wanna help me with this!**

 **Other PPGZ: Sure!**

 **Blitz: I think your broken man**

 **Boomer: What?! TT-TT**

 **Brick: Boomer, are you really sure there isn't a single presence that got into you?**

 **Boomer: I said no! TT-TT**

 **Butch: Damn, maybe you are broken**

 **Boomer: Maybe Iam! TT-TT**

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 **Boomer: Whats that?**

 **Blitz: Maybe the mental hospital workers came to get Boomer**

 **Butch: Yeah, could be**

 **Brick: Don't be silly, we did not even-**

 **Usagi: UWAAAAHH~~!**

 **RRBZ: *looks at the girls and eyes widened***

 **Usagi: Alright guys, pizza is here *puts down 10 boxes of pizza and 4 plastic bags***

 **Other PPGZ: UWAAAAAHHH~~!**

 **Brick: Wait, when did we-**

 **Other RRBZ: PIZZA~~!**

 **Brick: -.-"**

 **Momoko: Come on Brick, you know you want a slice of this deliciousness! *hands plate***

 **Brick: *blushes* I think so, thank you**

 **Kaoru: YOSH! Let's eat!**

 **Miyako: Wait!**

 **Kaoru: -_- What?!**

 **Miyako: We have to end this chapter first**

 **Momoko: Yes, its embarrassing to let them see us eat.**

 **Kaoru: Alright then..**

 **Reds: Ja Ne minna!**

 **Purples: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Greens: Live life young!**

 **All: And Dewa Mata ne!**

 **Brick: Alright!**

 **All: *puts hands together* Itadakimasu!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Queen's Way

**Me: Hey Guys!**

 **Mwah: Hey!**

 **Moi: Mish us? *batts lashes***

 **All 3: Welcome to Chapter 24 of My Personal Maid!**

 **Me: Im very sincerely greatly sorry for the long wait! School is up for our side and let's just say I have to adjust to the new schedule Im currently having, but I' am trying my best to at least post chapters as frequently as possible by writing parts of a chapter every day, so that's where Iam right now.**

 **Mwah: Yes yes, please bear with us minna!**

 **Moi: Anyways, enough of that we have a discussion to do, don't we?**

 **Me: Oh yeah, that -_-**

 **Mwah: ^_^" Let's get right into it, shall we?**

 **Me & Moi: Hai!**

 **Me: So in one chapter I think I did a part of different types of parent's thing… so now I'm gonna do a Types of Schoolmates! Okay, here we go. First one is the popu-gurl/boy.**

 **Mwah: Now this is a typical person in school where in these type of people… are EVERYHWERE! Like there is just this certain, person or a group of them that really stands out because they are recognized by… A LOT! And in my side, I don't know about yours, but my popular peeps in here are not the same mean girls you always thought of.**

 **Moi: Number 2, the leader leader! Now this type of people are the ones who felt like the authority and the power of the whole bath is theirs. Basically, they are the ones who are like " Okay we do this, that those" and sometimes it gets annoying, because FOR SOME REASONS, EVEN DRINKING WATER OR GOING TO THE CR THEY ARE GONNA, THEY ARE GONNA QUESTION YOU AS TO WHY YOU DRINK WATER/ GOING TO THE CR!**

 **Me: Yo chill gurl**

 **Moi: Hai! ^_^"**

 **Me: So basically, they are the "leader" no not that… "RULER" of the whole batch. Next one and the last one would have to be The Meanie. Now this is pretty self explanatory, they are basically mean people who will get you in trouble, play pranks on you or even humiliate you. So to those people out there who are under this category, please stop. And to those people who are the victims, do not let them ruin your life. Okay? Okay.**

 **Mwah: So with that let's get to the story ne?**

 **Moi: Yup yup! Totally!**

 **Me: Alright, but before that we would like to give credits to Lily Star Rainbow, thank you for the sings you suggested, and just for safety measures, I recommend you to listen to these songs as you read along the story**

 **Mwah: Aria-chan doesn't own anything except for her character and the plot! ^_^**

 **Moi: So without further ado!**

 **Al 3: Read read and read *snaps and all of us disappears***

* * *

King Harold and Queen Irenia stood at the balcony in the ballroom, currently looking over the crowd of girls preparing. Some of them are applying makeup, others are stretching, some are memorizing their lines, a few of them are vocalizing, and half of them are giggling and talking. The King looked at his wife, uneasiness swimming in his red-orange eyes.

"My love, are you sure about this plan of yours?" He asked, Irenia looked at him and smiled.

"Of course Harold! I mean this way we can identify our son's mates faster" She said with a smirk. Harold sighed.

"And may I ask why do we have to do this, when there are other ways?" He asked, Irenia did not look at him but continued to smirk.

"Because my darling, it is the _Queen's Way_ " She simply replied. Then out of blue, angelic music was heard with angels surrounding them.

 _"~ The Queen's Way~_ " It sang.

"O_o?!" Was Harold's expression upon seeing these sudden angels. Irenia sighed and then smiled as the angels magically disappeared. Harold blinked before looking at his wife in amusement.

"Since when did we decide on this again?" He asked, looking at the crowd once again. Irenia hummed.

"The last meeting we had, didn't you agree to it?" Irenia looked at her husband waiting for an answer. Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?" He asked, Irenia chuckled then smirked as the put her index finger on her chin and crossed her legs.

"Don't you remember…"

 ** _Flashback…_**

 ** _Change Venue: At their bedroom_**

 ** _Date: A while ago (A/N: This is probably a part 2 of last chapter)_**

 ** _Harold sat on his desk looking at the plan that Zenjiro gave him he looked at the title that said "PLAN FOR MATES! PLAN Q!" then he looked at the format and the second his eyes scanned it, he knew that they are not gonna use that. The plan was to kidnap all of the girls in the whole world and let his sons decide. He crumpled the paper before throwing it in the trash can which is in the far corner of the room, surprisingly it perfectly shot inside. He put both of his hands on his forehead._**

 ** _"This is going nowhere…" He mumbled to himself, thinking of another plan. Just then, the door swing open to reveal none other than, Ingrid Rae Eleanor Nicoletta Isabela Agatha Fujimoto, or in other words Irenia. She smiled and made her way towards her mate and sat on his desk. He frowned at his wife but she just shot him the look that says "we-had-a-deal" look, she quickly shook it away as she once again had a smile on her face. Harold stared at his wife while resting his head on his left palm._**

 ** _"What is it you are thinking, love?" He said already knowing what's coming next. Irenia giggled but then put a malicious smirk._**

 ** _"I have an idea Harold!" She beamed jumping off the desk and pulling something beneath the bed, Harold looked at her skeptically._**

 ** _"Since when did you have that?" He asked, Irenia didn't say anything as she opened the box and revealed a blue print. She smiled as she went over to Harold, Harold maintain his skeptical look until Irenia put down the blue print and unscroll it to reveal lots of shapes, numbers, and calculations. Harold's eyes went wide, he never expected his wife to be this brilliant to come up with a plan like this._**

 ** _"My love, did you made this?" Harold asked turning towards his wife. Irenia nodded happily._**

 ** _Oh yes I did! I planned it out since….. WAIT!" She screamed all of a sudden as she literally jumped on the desk knocking Harold's chair so basically she was knocking Harold over too. She then looked, or more like glared at the blue print._**

 ** _"I didn't make this! Who would have-" She stopped as she remembered a very familiar dark ombre colored hair came to her mind. She laughed a bit._**

 ** _"Ume…" She muttered. Harold just regain himself when Irenia jumped on him forcing him to lay down while sitting on his stomach, Irenia held the blue print up high on her right hand._**

 ** _"The one you saw…. Wasn't exactly mine" She began while Harold sweat dropped._**

 ** _'I thought so…' His thought was interrupted by a sudden blue print was shoved onto his face. Harold was taken back by the sudden appearance of a blue print but calmed down as Irenia slowly held the blue print in front of her, she smiled showing what she did._**

 ** _Harold's eyes scanned the blue print. Well it wasn't exactly a blue print, it was more of like a blue paper with writings all over it. The blue print plan goes simply like this:_**

 ** _1)_** ** _Gather all girls in the kingdom_**

 ** _2)_** ** _Let them perform their hidden talent_**

 ** _3)_** ** _Let our sons choose_**

 ** _4)_** ** _Live happily ever after (^_^)_**

 ** _Harold's eyes squinted as he looked at his mate while getting up._**

 ** _"My love, are you sure about this? We could have a better-"_**

 ** _"Yes I'm sure about this! Im positively sure about this!" She beamed getting off him. Harold got up and fixed his clothes while looking at her straight in the eye._**

 ** _"Look, I know you wanted to help, but I'm sure there is another way to help our sons find their mates before the end of the year, besides we have the whole year too. Im sure we will have a plan all of us could agree on. Okay?" He said, Irenia blinked and did not say anything while still holding up to the blue print. Harold sighed and was about to turn to make his leave when his wife's voice brought him back._**

 ** _"No…" She said in a low intimidating voice. Harold turned back._**

 ** _"Irenia, I know you like the plan but-" He stopped his sentence seeing a dark aura surrounding her, her hair floating while her eyes were covered by her hair._**

 ** _"Irenia love" Harold asked backing up. Irenia began to float (for some reasons) and bring her head up revealing pitch black eyes instead of crimson red eyes. Harold gulped._**

 ** _"No, we are going to use this plan whether you like it or not, do I make myself clear?" Irenia said in a low scaring voice but Harold doesn't seem to be scared by it as he stood up straight and had a serious face on._**

 ** _"Irenia stop this now!" He said his voice raising up a little, Irenia floated higher as he said that._**

 ** _"Do I make myself clear?" She repeated._**

 ** _"Irenia, I warned you to-"_**

 ** _"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Irenia shouted causing the winds to swirl around her. Harold just sighed._**

 ** _"Alright fine... we are using your plan…" He said rubbing his temples, Irenia smiled and suddenly everything stopped and went back to normal. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss._**

 ** _"I love you Harold" She said._**

 ** _"I love you, my love" He said smiling._**

 ** _"Now then, why don't we gather all the girls. We don't wanna waste time" She said going out of the room leaving Harold behind. He face palmed._**

 ** _"What did I just do" He muttered to himself while following his wife._**

 ** _End of flashback…_**

Harold sweatdropped at the memory.

"Did I really agree to it?" He asked. Irenia nodded while looking at the crowd.

"Of course you did, didn't you?" Irenia asked a question to answer his question. Harold shrugged.

"If you say so…" Then there was silence.

"So what is the main objective of this again?" Harold asked out of blue, Irenia turned her head to face her husband.

"Simple. Each girl will have to group into 4 and perform something related to the given topic." Irenia explained giggling like a school girl afterwards.

"Which is?" Harold asked referring to the given "topic".

Irenia smirked and faced the crowd once again.

"KPOP" **(A/N: Thank you Lily Star Rainbow for this suggestion! ^_^)**

 **Meanwhile back at the Maid's Quartet**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

"Who are they?" I asked while looking at four new girls who are standing beside Tamaki-san. One was laughing, Tamaki style. One is sweatdropping at the one laughing, one is plainly standing eyeing the one laughing, and the other one…was sleeping, like standing and sleeping. (-_-")

The one laughing stopped and immediately the whole room parted both ways to make a narrow way in the center. While that was happening, me, Maya and Jocelyn were being squished, because like 10 maids literally sticked towards the wall we were in. I took a closer look at the 4 new girls.

One had two… I don't know what it is… it looks like hair but for some reasons, it is tied into two balls in both sides of her head… its really strange, I wonder if she used hairspray to do that. The second one has shiny waist-length hair and she had a purple headband. Both of them had… stars of eyes? (O_0?) but then again, I have pink eyes, so I think were even. The third one had a blank expression on, she had long black hair that in tied into two pigtails, she had bangs covering her right eye. Both of her eyes were black. The last one (who was floating while sleeping) had white hair, she also had a headband, but a black one. I can't really tell about her eyes though… she is sleeping after all.

Then all four of them stopped (well three of them actually, the one who was floating got ahead of the, but the black haired one caught her by collar) and looked at all of us. I turned towards Maya.

"Ne ne, who are they?" I asked. This question has been hanging around for a very long time and no one was still answering it. Maya faced me with a "how-did-you-forgot" expression before snapping out of it as her mouth formed into an "O". I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…" I said getting impatient. Maya cleared her throat before dragging me and Jocelyn inside our room and slowly closing our door. I sat on the desk chair as both of them sat at the edge of their beds. Maya sighed.

"Those four are the **Queen Lounge** , they are basically one of the most popular group in the teenage generation. The group has four members, Himeko and Miko Shirogane, Zebura and Bell" Maya explained, I got question marks floating all-over me.

"So, who is who?" I asked tilting my head of confusion. Jocelyn jumped.

"Oh yes, um… Himeko-san is the one with… um… unique hairstyle… Miko-san is the other one who has a star in her eyes, Zebura is the girl with black hair, and Bell is the girl with white hair" Jocelyn described the **Queen Lounge**. I nodded understanding each member.

"So, what makes them so popular anyways?" I asked, Maya then turned to me with a serious expression.

"Well it was rumored all around the world that these girls are the possible Vampire Princes' mates. Himeko and Brick-sama, Miko and Butch-sama, Zebura and Blitz-sama and Bell and Boomer-sama. Of course upon hearing this, they feel like they have the power, and that's how their popularity rose up" Maya explained, I felt like there was this huge lump in my throat upon hearing that. Himeko and Brick-oji…I don't know if I should support it or not… well they kinda seem like a good pair actually.

"Does the princes know this?" I asked, I have to ask. Curiosity could be deadly you know. This time Jocelyn answered.

"Brick-sama and Blitz-sama only. Butch and Boomer-sama will be told today" She said. I sighed. What id Himeko and Brick-oji are soul mates, what's gonna happen to me? Then out of nowhere, we heard screaming outside.

"LOOK OUT!"

"MY CAKE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY OUTFIT!"

All of us turned our heads towards the door to see The Queen Lounge and… my sisters and… Aika?! (O_O!). They all were facing each other, like a war is gonna happen right now. I have to stop this. Then my instincts took over and I basically just jumped in front of them.

"Momoko?" Kaoru asked surprised at my sudden actions.

"Momoko-chan!" Usagi and Miyako beamed upon seeing me. I look at them then to the Queen Lounge, Himeko looked pissed off, Miko looked like she doesn't care, actually the remaining three looked like they don't care.

"Please, we are very sorry for what just happened, these girls didn't mean to do it" Aika pleaded. This girl named, I think Himeko scoffed.

"You are not sorry! Look at what have you done to my dress! How can I impress the princes wearing like this!" She pointed towards herself, and it was the first time I actually saw her appearance. She ahd cake crumbs and icing all over her. Her sister, I think Miko, sighed.

"Himeko, you have lots of dresses to wear before the actual event, right?" Miko asked turning towards the two remaining girls. Zebura nodded while Bell, was sleeping.

" Yeah, don't worry, we still have time" Zebura said cooly. She elbowed Bell and she instantly woke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah! Right…" She said rubbing her eyes while yawning. I turned towards my friends.

"What happened" I asked/demanded in a serious but audible voice that only us can hear. Aika shrugged.

"I don't know, when I got here everyone is already like this, so I decided to back them up" Aika said, I nodded and looked at the three left.

"Well?" I said. They looked at each other as if mentally communicating before Usagi raised her hand.

"Me! Me! I know! I know! (^_^)" She said waving her hand around like a child. Me, Kaoru and Miyako sweatdropped.

"Alright, now you tell me what happened" I said referring to Usagi.

"Hai!" After saying that she cleared her throat and stood straight.

 ** _Another Flashback…_**

 ** _A while ago…_**

 ** _Usagi's P.O.V_**

 _I came out of Blitz-oji with a very jolly expression, I sighed as I straightened out my uniform._

 _"Make sure to come back here if you want more!" Blitz-oji shouted while holding a sack of half-eaten candy. I giggled._

 _"I will!" I replied while closing the door, on my way to the dorm, I saw few maids staring at me weirdly as to what Blitz-oji meant by "come back for more" but I could care less (^_^). Half way towards he dorm, I saw Kaoru and Miyako holding a huge cake, I meant HUGE!_

 _"Ne ne, what's that for?" I said running up to them, Miyako smiled while trying to keep balance of the cake._

 _"They said there is going to be a big celebration today, and they want Kao-chan to make the cake in line for the celebration" Miyako said. Kaoru scoffed._

 _"That good for nothing prince actually assigned me to do it! Seriously though, I would have been there napping if it weren't for this stupid cake!" Kaoru grumbled and her rant went on and on. Me and Miyako sweatdropped at her. I stared at the cake then at them, cake them, cake them, cake and then them._

 _"Hey guys, let me help" I said, Kaoru stopped her ranting and looked at me weirdly._

 _"You **help**?" She said emphasizing the word "help". I nodded as excited as I could be._

 _"Hai! Hai!" I said. Kaoru was about to say something but Miyako beat her to it._

 _"Sure! You can help, it is quite heavy afterall" Miyako said while nodding to my direction, meaning that I should hold it from there. I nodded once again and started holding it from there. Once I did we started walking towards the Maid's Quartet, I made an "O_0?" look._

 _"Um… why are we going to the Maid's Quartet?" I asked._

 _"Because, we have to" Kaoru simply said while focusing on holding the cake. I turned to Miyako who just nodded agreeing to Kaoru's previous statement. While me? I…did not get it at all._

 _Once we reached the main door, we exchanged positions so, I was in front, Kaoru was at the left and Miya on the right. I opened the door for us to come in. And for some reasons, that the hallway is somehow clear, because it is like totally empty. Maybe were famous!_ _(^_ _^)._

 _I think I step on something not meant for stepping in this kind of situation, for I accidently slip and pretty much toss the cake over my head._

 _"∑(_ _Д_ _;)" Were all three of our reactions upon seeing the cake falling, it might be falling fast, but to us, it was a slowmo time. The candles falling off from the cake, the icing slowly coming off, the cake itself was crumbing. The three of us watched as it slowly land on a red puffy haired girl. Wait!...red…puffy…hair… (-_-). Then I came back to reality after I realized that the cake was still falling._

 _"LOOK OUT!" I screamed referring to the girl as she slowly turned around. Kaoru also snapped out of it as she screamed._

 _"MY CAKE!"_

 _"AAAHHH!" Miyako suddenly screams, me and Kaoru looked at her confusingly as she pointed towards the cake splattered all over girl. The girl took a deep breath and._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY OUTFIT!" She screamed in horror. Then glared at us. Suddenly I heard running footsteps, I turned around to see Aika running towards us, she stood in front of us and bowed._

 _"Gomenasai, Himeko-sama!" Aika said while bowing sincerely. That Himeko girl continued to glare at us but we just ignored her and looked at Aika with guilt and worry. Then Momoko, out of nowhere, jumped in front of us and asked us questions._

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

 **Back to Momoko's P.O.V (Im really sorry for all these flashbacks, just tell me if you get to fond of them, 'kay? ^_^"**

"And that's what happened!" Usagi beamed finishing her story, I nodded while I was processing what happened.

"So you brought the cake, slip on something, then it landed on…" I trailed off as I was remembering who she was again, then it hit me.

"Himeko! The cake landed on Himeko!" I said pointing towards Himeko, who was currently being assisted in wiping of the icing, she glared.

"That's right! I'm Himeko Shirogane, the prettiest, smartest, coolest and most popular girl of the world!" She said pointing to herself as a diamond background just surrounds her out of nowhere. Then a girl with the same eyes as Himeko step in front of her. I think her name was Mica…no…Mi…Mi…Miko…Miko!

"We would really want to stay here and chat but right now, we have to go. The event would start in seconds" Miko said dragging Himeko with her while she was ranting about her face not looking good enough for Brick-oji. After that, a white girl came in front of us with a girl with long black hair beside her.

"Thank you for not flaming up the argument, we apologize for our friend's behavior too" The white girl said while bowing sincerely, Bell… her name is Bell. The girl with black hair, hold on…her name was… zebura! Yeah Zebura just nodded and they both went off towards where Himeko and Miko something hit me. I turned towards my sisters and Aika.

"Event?" I asked reffering to what Miko said earlier. Kaoru looked annoyed, Usagi and Miyako both had excited looks on their faces while Aika smiled.

"Well, haven't you heard. There is gonna be an event that is related to finding the princes' mates" Aika said. I looked at her confused.

"Which is?" Then the speaker turned on.

"GATHER HERE LADIES! FOR WE ARE ABOUT OT START **_THE QUEEN'S WAY!_** "

I rose an eyebrow at that. "The Queen's Way?" just what is about putting "Queen" in their names today? (-.-)

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Ka-san went back to her seat after she made that announcement on the speakers, me and my brothers sweatdropped.

"Ne Ka-san, what's with the name " ** _The Queen's Way_** " ?" Boomer asked, Ka-san placed her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking. Then she replied.

"I don't really know actually, but you could say that it was the first thing that came to my mind! ^_^" Me and my bros fell anime style while Otto-san sweatdropped. Once we got up I asked.

"So when is the event going to start?" Ka-san then looked at me then back at the crowd.

"Soon, I'm just waiting for two more groups" She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

 _'Two more groups?'_ I thought. Butch made a confused face as well.

"Just how on earth did you know that we lack two groups?!" Butch said, Blitz nodded in agreement too. Ka-san made a face that says "you-didn't-know?" or "are-you-serious?".

"Says the monitor above" She simply said then went back to looking at the crowd. Me and my bros look up to see this HUGE monitor that says **"3990"**. We all made an "O0O" face before we joined Ka-san in looking. There are lots of girls in here too, but I don't think they got my attention. Then after a few minutes the monitor above us made a "ring" sound. We all look up to see that the numbers had turn into **"4000"**. Ka-san smiled while Otto-san made a blank face.

"They're here!" She said leaning back against her chair.

"Who's-" Blitz was interrupted by the main door opening widely to reveal groups that I don't wanna see. The Queen's Lounge and The PowerPunk Girls. They all smirked upon entering the ballroom.

"Hey boys!" They said in unison. I was never pleased to see these girls at all (-_-). I tunred towards my brothers who were busy talking about how we have a monitor above us to even notice them comin in.

"Alright! They're here! Let's get the event started!" Ka-san beamed as she nudged Otto-san to do the opening speech. He sighed and did it anyways. Me and the boys smirked at Otto-san knowing him very well for the past eighteen years of our living, we know how is speech is going to be.

"Welcome ladies to this… event! May all of you give your best shot in you performances. So without further ado, let this event…begin!" He said and right after the speech everyone was clapping and cheering, then the lights went dim. And the spotlight lit at the center of the room where we could see our cousins, Arata and Aria. Arata was wearing a black suite with a turquoise tie while Aria was wearing a black and turquoise Lolita dress and matching heels. They both were holding microphones in their hands so I guess that both of them are the Emcees. Arata tapped on the microphone once and once he knew it was on, he spoke.

"Good day citizens of the world! Today Im your Host, Arata Okinawa" Then he gestured towards his twin.

"And Im Aria Okinawa, we are here to give you the mechanics for this event" She said then turned into another flashcard. Otto-san tapped Ka-san on the shoulder slightly and then he whispered something, Ka-san whispered back something that left Otto-san to sweatdrop at her.

 ** _~What they were whispering~_**

Harold: Since when did you get those two to be Emcees?

Irenia: *shrugs* I just dragged them out of school

Harold: Does Umi or Zenjiro know about this?

Irenia: Hmm… No

Harold: *sweatdrop*

 **Back to Brick's P.O.V**

"Alright so, what you are gonna do for this event is real simple, all you have to do is to perform a certain song to our princes" Arata began.

"And whose performance struck the boys the most is the group that is possibly the boy's mates" Aria finished.

"So without further ado, let's get started!" They both said in unison. After that sentence, for some reasons the monitor above us changed so now it was different group names with numbers beside them.

"First we have Jalapeno Hotties!" Arata said and him and Aria immediately jumped off the stage as the first group came in. It was a group of 4 girls, I recognize these girls too. They are the PPNKGs bestfriends I suppose. It is compose of their leader Nara (a girl with brown hair, green eyes and wearing a brown see through tank top), then next is Yoko (white hair, purple eyes wearing a lavender tank top), then Satchiko ( girl with black hair, blue eyes wearing black tank top), last one is Natsuko (pink hair and yellow eyes). To be honest, I wasn't surprise that those girls even wore see through tank tops, like seriously, do you really think it's gonna make you attractive whenever you wear those things? *mentally shakes head* Then the music started playing.

 **(A/N: Thank you Lily Star Rainbow for these suggestions! ^^ I owe ya bunch!)**

 **Red Velvet**

 **"Dumb Dumb"**

 **All:Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb, Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb…**

 **Yoko: Neo ttaeme haru jongil gointachajiman**

 **Neol eotteokhaeya joheulji jal moreugesseo nan _oh_**

 **Satchiko:Baby baby baby baby baby baby You~**

 **Natsuko: Play me play me play me play me play me**

 **Satchiko: geu nunbichen nal ajjilhago hetgallige hae**

 **Nae iseonjeogin gamgakdeureul heuteojige hae _oh_**

 **Nara: Baby baby baby baby baby You~**

 **Natsuko: Crazy crazy crazy crazy crazy (Crazy yeah~)**

 **All: Maneking inhyeongchereoreom hanabuteo yeolkkaji da eosaekhaji**

 **Pyeongati hamyeon doeneunde tto neoman bomyeon sijakdoeneun babo gateun chum**

 **Natsuko: Nun ko ip pyojeondo pal dari georeumdo nae mareul deutji anhiyo (Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb)**

 **Nara: Simjangui tteollimbo nalttwineun gibundo mamdaero doejil anhjyo (Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb)**

 **All: Dumb dumb dumb…**

 **Yoko: Nangmanjeogin yeonghwareul nan kkumkkwowattjiman**

 **Yoko &Natsuko: Ne sarangeun nae sone neul ttameul jwige hae _oh_**

 **Nara: Baby baby baby baby**

 **Satchiko: You make me crazy crazy crazy crazy Hey**

 **All: Maneking inhyeongchereoreom hanabuteo yeolkkaji da eosaekhaji**

 **Pyeongati hamyeon doeneunde tto neoman bomyeon sijakdoeneun babo gateun chum**

 **Dymb dumb dumb dumb…**

After that the music cuts signaling the end of their performance. Everyone in the Ballroom clapped, their performance was really good, but not what I wanted. Then they got off the stage for Aria to occupy it.

"Thank you Jalapeno Hotties for sharing you performance, now lets hear it from…" I yawned as the next group made their way towards the stage, they dance and sing, you know, the thing you do in events like this. I turned towards my brothers to see them as bored as me. I turned towards Mom and Dad who are paying all their attention to the performers. I sighed. Why was _I_ in this again?

 ** _~After like 3990 performances later…~_**

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Damn this thing is boring! I knew I should've jumped outside the window and into that sinkhole I made the minute Mom came into my room. Currently we are watching the Flower Power performing them performing a Twice song entitled "Do it Again". As the song ended they struck this weird pose… I don't know, I think its weird. Then the rest of the crowd began to applaud too. After that Arata and Aria came up on the stage.

"Alright then, we have gone through lots of performances haven't we?" Arata asked and the crowd erupted with agreements, including us.

"Wel then, why don't we all take a break, ne?" Aria asked and me and my bros nodded in agreement as well as everyone too, even Ka-san and Otto-san.

"Alright then folks, we have a 5 minute intermission, how about that?" Arata asked once again and the crowd nodded again.

"Okay, then! Your 5 minutes… Starts now!" Aria announced and with that I immediately took the opportunity to go towards any room besides the ballroom, once I reached outside without killing myself, I began to walk wherever my foot desires me to take. Turns out I ended up in the kitchen, and in the kitchen I could smell something delicious cooking, so I took a peek inside to see who was cooking inside, and I'm not that surprised to see Kaoru in there baking a cake together with Momoko, Miyako and Usagi. Currently they are decorating what seems like a cake for our event, its really pretty to be honest. It is a cake covered in black icing decorated with neon red, neon blue, neon green and neon purple streaks all over it. I did not realize I was looking at them and the cake for a long period of time before the speakers boomed.

 _'Welcome back! Let's now continue our program, shall we?'_

"Shocks!" Kaoru screamed as she quicken her pace in icing the cake, the others did the same and I was about to leave when I decided to take one more glance. I glanced at the cake and for some reasons I glanced at Kaoru too, Kaoru seemed to notice this as she look at me and we both met each other's eyes. I would have continued for a long period of time if it weren't for the fact that I had to watch the remaining two groups to perform, I sighed and cut my gaze with hers and zoomed towards the ballroom, in there everyone was whispering as to who are these people in the last remaining groups. I took my seat which was in between Boomer and Blitz.

"So what did I miss?" I asked them, Boomer turned towards me.

"Oh you know, some group announced that they are some special group that is gonna be our mates" Boomer said like it was nothing, Blitz however did not speak, so I nudged him.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked. Blitz snapped out of whatever he was thinking and smiled.

"Yeah Im okay, I just had this feeling I wont like what we are seeing next though" He said. I nodded my head telling him that I understand. To be honest I could care less who my mate is, I just hope it's not one of those ugly, disgusting, brats I've seen. And then the stage elevated, higher than it should. I took a closer look to realize that there were people in there too! I was about to jump and help them when Blitz grabbed a hold of my hand, I looked at him strangely as he just tilted his head, I looked forward and immediately went back to my seat. There stood in front of us, was the Queen's Lounge.

"Hey everybody, ready to rock with me!" Himeko said and for strange reasons the crowd seemed excited, they positioned themselves to sing their song as I watched them not interested at all.

 _'Oh boy…'_

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Were almost done…" Usagi said as she is almost done frosting her cake.

"Im almost done with this side" Momoko said as she was holding a neon red icing bag.

"Me too" Miyako said as she was making swirls with her neon blue icing bag. I finally finished doing my side as I screamed for joy.

"I'M DONE!" I exclaimed, Usagi, Momoko and Miyako dropped their bags signaling they are done as they gave me a warm smile. Then, the event started as we looked at each other. We hurriedly but slowly placed the cake in this stroller thingy and pushed it towards the buffet table, time was really kind to us as we were able to make it on time before other foods started to arrive, we all sighed after our mini marathon, I look up and realized that we are literally in front of the stage, which gives us a pretty good view at the performance ahead of us, then the stage elevated higher and I don't really care if there are some girls in there or something, then the spotlight pointed towards… _them_. Those girls with their wannabe poof headed brat. She grabbed the mic and screamed into it.

"Hey everybody, ready to rock with me!" And for some reasons the crowd erupted with cheers, I bet the Princes are enjoying this very much, I look towards my sister to see them clapping so I decided to clap to not be out of place. Then the music played as all of them got into position.

 **AOA**

 **"Miniskirt"**

 **Hey hey hey AOA Hey hey hey**

 **Brave Sound (Drop it)**

 **Zebura: Nal baraboneun siseoni neoneun yejeon gajiga aheun geol**

 **Miko: Nan ajikdo sseulmanhande neoneun wae nal heon sin jjak bodeushi hae**

They blend really good actually, surprisingly. I began to go along with the music as they continued to sing. I look towards my sister to see them enjoying as well, well except for Momoko, she was blankly staring at poof head brat. I wonder why though.

 **Bell: Neomuippeo boyeo naega mworeul ipdeonji**

 **Bell and Zebura: Neomu seksihae boyeo guji nochul an haedo**

 **Miko: Ajjilhan naui haihil saekkaman seutaking**

 **Himeko: Dojeohi nuneul ttel su eobseul geol (Bell, Zebura & Miko: mallijima)**

 **Himeko: Jjarbeun chimareul ipgo, naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa**

 **All: Jjarbeun chinareul ipgo geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde**

 **Miko: Dangdanghan yeojande**

 **Zebura:Wae nareul himdeulge hae**

 **Bell: Neon naman mushiae**

 **Himeko: Eodiro twilji molla na**

I was a little bit taken back by the fact poof head actually sounded good while singing, the rest of the performance went on and eventually they finished it with acrobatic poses, then Aria-san got on stage.

"Alright guys, the last performance we've all been waiting for, let's give it up to the Powerpunk Girls!" She beamed as she got off the stage and then 4 girls that look like us occupied it, the girl with hair like Momoko but a darker version of it and hot pink eyes got the mic. To her right was a girl like Miyako but her eyes were a darker shade and her hair was longer, to her left was a girl like me but darker shade of eyes and boyish cut hair, at the right of Miyako no.2 was a girl like Usagi, only that her hair is a different version of brown and her eyes are darker.

"Hey guys, were the PPNKG I'm Moriko, this girl *pointing to right* is Minako *points to left* this girl is Kasumi and that girl beside Minako is Utano and we hope that this song will satisfy everyone's night, enjoy" Moriko said as they got into position.

 **Sistar**

 **"Touch my Body"**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body oh oh**

 **Moriko: I know you want it neon nae gyeoteuro wa naega junbihan wine dalkomhan chocolate chocolate jom budereopgo ttaeron tteugeowojineun neomaneul wihan my pool na na na na na**

 **Kasumi: Ppalgaejin neoui du nune bichin nae moseup unjeoneun niga hae geujeo nae du soneun haneurwiro yeah Baby dancing with me you're my star**

 **All: Touch my body**

 **Minako: Urin jogeumssik ppareuge Oh everybody pureun haneul boda nopi**

 **Utano: Jigeum I rideumi joha tteugeoun taeyangarae neowana**

 **All: My body body body touch ma body**

 **Minako: Baby so good jiguem gibuneun paradise Baby so nice uri dulmanui summer night**

 **Kasumi: Jogeumssik one step two step dalbit arae neowana**

 **All: My body body body touch ma body**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body**

 **Touch my body oh oh**

 **Utano: Uh hana dulssik barkhyeojineun ni mam sogane chotbul himi deul ttaen jogeum swieotdagayo yeogri red pool**

 **Moriko: Nae ipsuri joha anim nae bodyga joha**

 **Utano: Soljikhi malhae yeogi yeogi yeogi anim jeogi jeogi jeogi**

The rest of the song went on and by the end the crowd went wild, then Arata-san and Aria-san both ended the event and all of the girls went either to take off their costumes, put more makeup, or go to the buffet table. Me and the girls went straight towards the Maid's Quartet when we heard talking, I look around and so does Momoko, Usagi and Miyako looked at us confused.

"Ne ne, what's going on?" Usagi asked. Miyako nodded agreeing to the fact that she wanted to know what's happening, me and Momoko silenced them as we slowly walked towards the source of all the talking, turns out it was in the end of one of the hallways, me and the girls hid behind the massive pillars, because of the size of these pillars it can fir two people so right me and Miyako stayed on the pillar closets to the end while Momo and Usa stayed at the pillar beside us. We slowly poked our heads at the sides of the pillar to see The Queen's Lounge, The PowerPunk Girls, we all listened intently at what they were saying.

"Did you see the looks on their faces, I bet they are falling for us!" This Minako girl giggled along with Bell.

"Yeah like totally!" Bell said and high-fived Minako.

"These too (-_-")…" Kasumi said then sighed

"You two focus!" Moriko scolded them, Minako and Bell immediately stopped and look at Moriko with a dead serious expression.

"So what's the plan?" Himeko asked as she was filing her nails. Moriko sighed.

"Ill have to think of it, for now all we gotta do is make sure they will fall for us and that no girl is gonna get in our way" Moriko said.

"But what if someone is gonna get in our way" Utano girl asked, Moriko faced her with a malicious smirk plastered in her face.

"Well have to do something they will surely regret" She said.

"Yeah, remember that girl that kept bugging us, gosh! I almost lost my hearing senses just listening to her" Minako exclaimed, Miko nodded.

"I actually agree, that girl had her chance anyway" Then Zebura coughed causing everyone to look at her and us to lean forward, for the past 5 minutes of meeting Zebura, I could tell she is that person who only talks when needed.

"What's up Zebura" Himeko asked, Zebura closed her eyes as me and the girls stared at each other for a bit before looking back just in time to see Zebura open her eyes.

"Someone is here" She said, me and the girls paled as she said those words. Utano narrowed her eyes.

"You sure about that Zebura?" She asked, Zebura turned to her and nodded.

"I could feel another presence in this room" Now this one got me and my sisters attention, we all turned our heads to Momoko who is as nervous as the rest of us. Moriko narrowed her eyes too.

"We should look around, maybe someone _is_ here" She said.

"Yes! I can use something to drink too, I'm thirsty after all that singing crap" Kasumi cried. Me and my sisters froze on our spots not being able to move, we all are scared of what will they do to us if ever we are gonna get found, man I did not wish to die like this. Then out of blue, Miyako sneezed. Why oh why do you have to sneeze in the perfect time!? Me, Momo and Usa shot her a look and she looked at us with regret, guilt and worry. Her sneeze wasn't that loud but it did caught Minako, Himeko and Bell's attention as they were the closest ones to our pillars, by instinct I held Miyako tightly as she did the same as I could see fingers all around the pillar. Someone help me, for I do not know how to get out of this mess!

* * *

 **RRBZ & PPGZ: *watching anime***

 **Blitz: This is so cool! *-***

 **Usagi: I know! ^-^**

 **Kaoru: I don't get it -_-**

 **Butch: Read faster *focused***

 **Kaoru: -_-**

 **Miyako: I think its nice to learn new things! ^-^**

 **Boomer: I second that *eating popcorn***

 **Brick:… So what's the point for this whole thing again?**

 **Usagi: Well, anime has a gibberish language that I don't understand, and since we this chapter is about KPOP I just think it fits well!**

 **Momoko: Don't anime came from Japan? ^_^"**

 **Usagi: *blinks* It did?**

 **Kaoru: Yes it did, -_- man you could be like Miya sometimes**

 **Miyako: *looks up* Hm?**

 **Others: Nothing!**

 **Miyako: *nods and goes back to watching along with Butch, Usagi, Boomer and Blitz***

 **Momoko: *looks at you* Oh Hi!**

 **Brick: *waves* Hey!**

 **Koaru: Yo *salutes***

 **Momoko:… I don't think there is something to talk about ne?**

 **Brick: Well we did have a new chapter about singing, plus we manage to use KPOP too**

 **Kaoru: Dont forget about the new enemy coming up! ^_^**

 **Momoko: You sure do like suspense *sighs***

 **Kaoru: Of course I do! ^-^**

 **Momoko: Anyways, Aria-chan school is starting now so please be patient in waiting for the next chapters**

 **Brick: Yeah… Hey guys, do you wanna add something?! *gesturing towards the other 5***

 **Miyako, Usagi, Butch Boomer & Blitz: *in anime world…* *-***

 **Kaoru: Oh boy…they are gonna be… what's it called again?**

 **Momoko: Otaku?**

 **Kaoru: Yeah! That one! Wait, how did you know**

 **Momoko: I happen to be one myself**

 **Brick: Since when?**

 **Momoko: This week, right now I'm watching SAO. *whispers* Kirito-kun is so handsome :3**

 **Brick: *heard it and get jealous* -.-**

 **Kaoru: Anyways *drags Butch* Say your farewell**

 **Butch: *snaps out of it*Oh..oh yeah**

 **Kaoru & Butch: Live life young!**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Purples: Stay cool!**

 **Reds : Ja ne Minna!**

 **All: And Dewa Mata ne!**

 **(Me from the other room: THE POWER OF ANIME!)**

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: O_O?**


	25. Chapter 25 Performing and Hating

**Moi: Heyo!**

 **Mwah: Hi!**

 **Moi: So Aria ain't here today because she has a ton of assignments, projects and group works due till this week.**

 **Mwah: And we are really sorry for the late update, our staff will try its best to make it a bit faster. Right Aria-chan?**

 **Me: *from another room**knock down, soul leaving body, anime-style***

 **Mwah: Of course ^_^"**

 **Moi: Anyways for today we are going to do Types of Schoolmates Part 2**

 **Mwah: Is this because you actually don't have other things to talk about?**

 **Moi:*shakes head* Oh Mwah, you just don't know whats, resourceful~**

 **Mwah:^_^" Resourceful?**

 **Moi: Yeah anyways lets continue, the first one we have is the "Google/Wikipedia/Dictionary" kid. Now this kid is a kid from your class where in any question the teacher throws, he/she answers it in a way like Google does it, for example when the teacher asks:**

 ** _Teacher: What's 1+1?_**

 ** _Google kid: Actually you add the two numbers together of course because the symbol being used in that problem is a plus sign thus leading us to having both numbers added or combined, thus leading us to the answer of 2 for 2 is the sum of both numbers, a sum is-_**

 ** _Teacher: O_O Okay that's enough!_**

 **Moi: So yeah kinda like that. And PLUS, this kid will give so much information about that topic you have to catch up with her to understand that ish.**

 **Mwah: The next one is "The Creative Student", this student is basically creative in her own ways, and I believe that every one of us is creative so we should call ourselves "The Creative Student" ^_^**

 **Moi: You sure are really that kind huh? -.-"**

 **Mwah: Hm~? Im always kind *halo on top of her head***

 **Moi:*sighs* Okay the last one is "The Human Kid", from the word itself, this kid is human, basically, unless you have a classmate from Mars or something… yeah**

 **Mwah: Anyways that's it for this intro, hope you guys enjoyed it, Aria-chan doesn't own anything except for her plot, her own made up characters and us.**

 **Moi: Go shoo! Read it because you still have a LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG way to go!**

 **Moi &Mwah: Byeeee *disappears in air***

 **Me: *soul still floating***

 ** _Last Chapter…_**

 _Then out of blue, Miyako sneezed. Why oh why do you have to sneeze in the perfect time!? Me, Momo and Usa shot her a look and she looked at us with regret, guilt and worry. Her sneeze wasn't that loud but it did caught Minako, Himeko and Bell's attention as they were the closest ones to our pillars, by instinct I held Miyako tightly as she did the same as I could see fingers all around the pillar. Someone help me, for I do not know how to get out of this mess!_

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

Kaoru held me close as fingers with dark blue nail polish wrapped around them, I look over Kao-chan's shoulder to see Momo-chan and Usa-chan gone, did they take them?! OMG I hope they don't! I hope they are fine! Then my thoughts were interrupted by Kao-chan holding me tighter as I did the same for her and closed my eyes shut, Im really scared right now… Mommy… Daddy… Then, a sound of something snapping can be heard, I opened my eyes and looked around and realized the the fingers around the pillars were gone, after that silence took over the entire room. Kao-chan realized this too as slowly released me but not fully.

"Your okay?" She asked me in a tone that only I can hear, concern was written all over her face, I nodded and smiled at her, then I realized about mOmo-chan and Usa-chan's disappearance and decided to asked her.

"Kao-chan, where's Momo-chan and Usa-chan?" Kao-chan looked confused as she looked behind her, I guess she just noticed it now that they were gone, she shrugged.

"I might not now wherejust as I was about to think it's over, someone screamed.

"MY NAILS!" The screamed was so high you thought that the second you heard it the world is gonna shatter, me and Kao-chan covered our ears as the screaming continued, then slapping was heard.

"Baka! You don't have to shout!" A voice said, me and Kao-chan both took a tiny peek at what was going on, turns out that the fingers that wrapped around our pole was Minako-san's nails, and I think because she placed too much pressure on the pole that her long fingernails snapped. Minako-san continued to cry over her broken nails while Bell-san was comforting her. Then Zebura –san raised her hands as if saying "STOP". Moriko-san and the rest of them looked confused.

"What's going on Zebura?" Moriko-san said, Zebura-san closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Their coming…" She replied, we all looked at her confused at what she just said.

"What do you mean their coming?!" Himeko-san exclaimed, then Bell looked at the hallway ahead of her then her eyes widened.

"Guys…" Bell-san tried to say but no one paid attention to her. Poor Bell… She looked back at the hallway then at her friends, the hallway then friends, the hallway then friends. She kept doing this so out of curiosity, I also turned my head towards the hallway. Then I saw random guards coming towards us and I instantly panicked.

"Kao-chan!" I whisper-shouted, she looked at me annoyed at the nickname I gave her, I ignored that and pointed the open hallway behind us, she turned to look and her eyes widened. She slowly crouched down and so I did the same thing, then she whispered.

"We have to get out of here. Fast" She said and I nodded. She looked around for a bit before grabbing my hand and zoomed off to the nearest room, we closed the door behind us and leaned in to her what was happening outside.

 _*feet stomps*_

 _"Zebura where are you going?!"_

 _*feet stomps gets faster and joined with another pair of feet*_

 _"Bell! Zebura!"_

 _" Come on you guys, this is not the best time play! We have to formulate a plan so that-"_

 _"Ladies what are you doing in here?!"_

Me and Kaoru shivered at King Harold's voice that boomed out of nowhere, after that everything went silent, as in no one dared to utter a single word. Then someone decided to break the silence outside. I think it was Berserk… I don't know.

 _"Your Highness! We were… just chilling out in here…you know…"_

Kaoru gritted her teeth and clenched her fist after that.

"Liar" She whispered. I looked at her before leaning back against the door again.

 _"Well then you girls shouldn't be here, come with me, I heard there is another presentor that is gonna present today"_

And with that we heard feet walking past us, after we made sure that no one is left, we slowly went outside the unknown room and sprint towards where our sisters are.

 ** _~ 5 minutes later…~_**

Momoko-chan and Usa-chan are nowhere to be found! *sigh* where could they be…

"Damn it! Where are they?! My feet are gonna explode for the next 1 minute that's for sure!" Kaoru complained while leaning against a wall. I smiled warmly.

"Kao-chan, we have to be patient in order to find them-desu" I said. Kao-chan groaned and closed her eyes before opening them again then her eyes widened.

"FOUND THEM! "ヽ(^◇^*)/ Kaoru screamed upon seeing them

"(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧" Was my expression upon hearing that, to be honest I really am tired to look for them but I have to because they are my friends, and friends find for each other no matter how far they are, and with that we should appreciate our friends because without them we wouldn't be able to-

"MIYA!" Kaoru said snapping me out of my thoughts, she then pointed her thumb towards a door that has light in it, for some reasons it is a pretty big door, much bigger than our Quartet's door. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna get it there or naw?" She asked. I nodded

"Hai!" She nodded her head before we walked in front of the door, sure enough Momo-chan and Usa-chan were sitting in this really fancy couch, only difference is that Momo-cha looks uncomfortable while Usa-chan was happy as usual.

"Psstttt!" Kao-chan called out to them, Momo-chan noticed her call and looked at our direction, her eyes widened then she made hand gestures as if saying "GO BACK!". I looked at her confused as she just face palmed, Usa- chan leaned over Momo-chan's side and as she saw us, she waved her hand as if greeting someone who just came home after years or something. This kept on for like a minute or so: Kao-chan calling Momo-chan and Usa-chan, Momo-chan signaling us to go back, Usa-chan waving at us, while me looking at them confused. Then we heard something closing, like a closet door closing, and voices too!

"Oh~ This one! Why don't you girls try this one!" A woman pulled out a pink and purple tutu dress with blazers in matching color. I looked at it with awe, those things are really pretty! (❁‿❁) . Kaoru (for some reasons) made puking faces looking at it, MOmo-chan looked uncomfortable, while Usa-chan jumped up and down holding the purple sweet costume.

"OMG!" Usa-chan said still jumping up and down, the woman smiled and held out Momo-chan's costume, Momo-chan took it hesitantly, she stared at the woman and slightly smiled while the woman smiled brightly… WAIT! That woman… is Irenia-sama!

"Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Kao-chan!" I whisper-yelled. She looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"What?! I'm formulating a plan to get them out of there!" She said, I shook my head.

"Kao-chan! They are with- WWAAHH!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the door opened widely and we feel our way in. We looked above us to see Irenia-sama's eyes sparkling with happiness. She helped us get up before she stared at us. I began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze but Usa-chan broke it.

"Hi Kaoru! Hi Miyako! (^_^)" She said, Momo-chan giggled a little before Irena-sama snapped out of it.

"These are your remaining sisters?" She asked turning to Momo-chan, Momo-chan nodded.

"Hai, joo-sama" Momo-chan replied. Irenia-sama smiled at us.

"Later on, you girls will be singing something during the buffet, is it alright?" She asked. I looked at Kaoru and at the same time she looked towards Momoko then she looked at Usagi then Usagi looked at me. We all nodded (except for Kaoru, she shook her head ferociously, but ended up saying yes anyways \^_^/).

"That's alright with us!" Usagi beamed, Irenia-sama's eyes sparkled as she yelled

"GIRLS!" Immediately, 4 maids came to her. WAIT! Its Maya-san, Jocelyn-san and Aika-san

"Yes your highness?" They all said in unison.

"These girls are going to be performing tonight, so I want you all to make them look beautiful for the event" She said, all of them did was just nod before they pulled one of us (except for Maya, for she pulled both Me and Usa-chan) then started and started their work , Irenia-sama glanced at us before heading outside the room.

Then it hit me.

"Ano… Maya-san, where are we exactly" I manage to say but I felt really uncomfortable as they were literally scrubbing, filing, polishing, straightening, doing everything they wanted to do basically, and for some reasons it looks like they were in a rush. Why the rush though? Usagi looked at me with widened eyes.

"I HAVEN'T NOTICED!" She yelled standing up while holding up her index finger, the room immediately shushed her as she covered her mouth while she slowly sat back down.

"Gosh girl… you have one heck of a big voice" Kao-chan sighed as Momo-chan giggled while Aika-san and Jocelyn-san sweatdropped.

"Actually, you girls are inside the dressing room" Maya answered, we girls stared at her with confusion.

"Dressing room?" We said in unison. Maya, Jocelyn and Aika nodded.

"Dressing room" They clarified. We, once again, nodded understandingly before silence filled the whole room as they continued on with their work, it started to get boring then Momo-chan spoke up.

"Why exactly are you doing this to us?" She asked. Aika rose up from painting her nails.

"You girls are going to-" Aika started but Momo-chan interrupted her.

"I know we are going to sing at the buffet but _why_ when there are lots of girls out there willing to perform?" She said. Aika placed her finger on her chin and closed her eyes, she reopened her eyes again then said.

"Its either you girls have a really great talent in singing or you girls are the only girls available" All of us sweatdropped at the last one. Only ones available? (^_^")

 **Usagi's P.O.V**

"Its either you girls have a really great talent in singing or you girls are the only girls available" I sweatdropped at that. Last one really? But I don't care! (^_^), we get to perform on stage! I haven't perform since… our first grand talent show when I was at playgroup. I closed my eyes and leaned back, various flashbacks came to my mind The time when I saw my Mom and Dad with smiles on their faces, the time when vampires didn't took over yet, the time when I didn't lose my family. I sighed, my family… I never get to see them again after that huge war, man there I thought it was gonna be a piece of cake to find them but boy was I wrong. I opened my eyes once again to see Kaoru arguing with Jocelyn over her wearing a dress and doing her hair, _typical…_ I look around and spot Momoko and Aika talking to each other _, probably about Japanese stuff…_ I look to my side to see Miyako and Maya giggling, I smiled. _Atleast I have them…_

"Usagi" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called, Koaru stared at me before I flashed her a smile. I had to, I am considered the "Joy of the team" or so that's what they call me, I am the one who brings people laughter, and I think I like my job very well.

"What's up, Kao-Kao?" She growled at the nickname wich caused me to smirk a little before continuing.

"How did you and Momoko and up here anyways?" She asked, I brought two fingers to my head as in thinking before I said.

"Well, we were scared of the guards and all that we ran as fast as we could –but in a sneaky way of course-, the we reached this door and thought it would be a good hiding place, then we heard Irenia-sama talking to some peeps about not having any presenters for the buffet, so I wanted to help her so me and Momoko volunteered, she seemed to be okay with it then she told us to wait in the couch, we did so and that's where you guys came" I said replaying everything that just happened, Kaoru turned to Momoko and she only nodded. Kaoru sighed.

"If you didn't volunteer we wouldn't be in this position…" Kaoru mumbled, but too bad for her I heard it. I stuck my tongue out to her.

"You can't do anything about it~" I said in a sing-sang voice. Kaoru frowned at that. Kaoru was about to say something when Momoko beat her to it.

"So girls, what song are we singing?" She asked. And on that question, random songs began to come through my head.

"Me me me! How about Dangerous Woman by Arianna Grande?" Miyako said hopefully, Momoko shook her head.

"No Miya, it has to be KPOP" Miyako blinked.

"What's KPOP?" I smiled at her, can you blame her, she is only updated when it comes to fashion.

"Korean Pop meaning Korean songs" I answered. Miyako nodded getting what I said before we thinked of a KPOP song. KPOP…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… I DON'T HAVE ANY! (┛◉Д◉)┛.

"WAAAHHH! I CANT THINK OF ANY KPOP SONG!" I cried, I could feel everyone sweatdrop at my childishness, but I don't care.

"Aha!" Jocelyn exclaimed. All of our attention literally went towards Jocelyn, she smiled.

"What =_=" Kaoru asked totally not interested. Jocelyn smiled wider.

"How about High Heels by CLC? And we can add Happiness by Red Velvet too" Jocelyn suggested. Momoko put thought to that. Kaoru scoffed.

"Im gonna hate you guys sooner…" She mumbled while Miyako flashed her a bright smile.

"You wouldn't do that Kaoru-chan" She said, Kaoru rolled her eyes. Momoko then snapped out of her thoughts.

"I don't see any problem with the song Happiness, but the CLC group has like 7 members, and we are only 4" She said. Maya smiled.

"But you have us, we can be your backup dancers" Aika nodded.

"Yup yup! (●´ω｀●)" Aika agreed, my eyes sparkled"

"Waaahh~ You guys mean it?" I asked, the three of them nodded and I can't hold back my joy anytime longer.

"THANK YOU! (íoì)" I said jumping from Maya's grasp to hug everyone. Then it happened in slow-motion as I tripped over something and was headed towards two opened nail polish bottles. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at me.

"USAGI! ( ͡° ͜ ͡°!)"

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

"You guys are really cute~"

"*giggles* Like yeah, say do you mind if we go somewhere on Monday?"

"No wonder you guys are one of the most handsomest boys in the world"

"So simply stunning~"

I sighed as I just kept smiling at these girls. For goodness sake they have been there for like an hour or something! Brick didn't mind the girls surrounding him as he kept reading his pocket book, Butch and Blitz are another story, they both smirk back at the girls responding to every comment they said. I look over to see my cousins doing something, Arata was n the phone while Aria was reading something on the paper she was holding. I turn to look at Mom who just came back from her excuse to go to the Comfort Room and went to her seat grinning all the way. Oto-san cleared his throat and immediately all the girls went back to their buffet table. _'Thank Goodness…'_. Brick kept his pocket book while Butch and Blitz frowned staring at the retreating forms of the girls, I just rolled my eyes at them.

Otto-san stood up and began made an announcement as Aria handed him a piece of paper, usually what we do in buffets is that we eat food while watching someone perform and those performers can request something from us – princes-. And I hate it whenever they let us do hideous things -.- its annoying, the last time I had to kiss Butch because one of the performers was a fan of Yaoi or something like that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 112th Annual Buffet, for tonight's presenters, we have a girl group who calls themselves **THE POWERPUFF GIRLS** , quite strange to say but I never heard of this group before…" He trailed off and everyone nodded in agreement, including myself. Its true! I haven't heard of a girl band like that before, or that's what I think it is.

"Now, let's welcome… **THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**!" Otto-san said and everyone clapped as **THE POWERPUFF GIRLS** went to the stage. They are pretty and cute too, not like the other groups we had seen. Then suddenly, someone nudged me, hard.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" I said to the person who nudged me, Blitz.

"Its them…" He said referring to the girls in front, I tilted my head in confusion. Blitz face slapped at this.

"Them, as in them – _our_ personal maids" He said, I didn't believe him at first but then I turn back towards the stage and my eyes widen. OMG! IT **_IS_** THEM!

"Holy-" I was about to say, but was interrupted by Butch.

"Lid it! Im enjoying it" He said smirking, I look to see them wearing tutu dress in their respective colors, golden high heel boots, and they let their hair down and each had a big frilly headband on it, in their respective colors as well.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san! We have prepared something for all of you and hope that you will enjoy it" Momoko-chan said, and with that they got to their respective places.

 **High Heels by: CLC**

 **(since Im lazy, just imagine that the girls did the dance moves that was shown in the music video or something… im giving you that freedom peeps ^_^. As always, I recommend you to listen to the song first, Im making this short for the actual story but you can imagine that they sang the full length of both songs, im so sorry for blabbing TT-TT, okay continue)**

 **All: No no no no**

 **Momoko: All my girls Im telling you nae modeun nimo gakseonmi biyeori mwo**

 **Miyako: Geugeon naega sineun nopeun haihil**

 **All: Ooh~**

 **Kaoru: Jal bwa wanbyeokhae boineun bimil ( _Ooh~_ )**

 **Usagi: Nal bwa haihil hanaro modeun ge dalla boyeo ( _Ooh~_ )**

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Aria leaning against the balcony's railing about to jump over it, with Arata keeping her form doing so. She squealed as she heard the girls sing. Then I saw Butch and Blitz tapping their foot to the beat and nodding their heads along with it, even Brick turned his attention toward the performers. I have to admit though, they are good at this, especially Miyako-chan. The three more girls came on stage and began dancing along with them.

 **Miyako: When I say**

 **All: So what you wanna do, so what you wanna do**

 **Kaoru: Jeomjeom nopge yeppeojige**

 **All: So what you wanna do, so what you wanna do**

 **Momoko: Eosaekhan step no no no no**

 **Usagi: Hanereul kokkokkok jjilleobwa toktoktok**

 **Miyako: Oh ppeonppeonhan geu jasinggam**

 **Momoko: Hanamyeon dwae okay geugeollo chungbunhae ( _Miyako: dangdanghan step_ )**

 **Kaoru: Naega dalla boyeossdeon iyu alright ( _Usagi: alge haejulge_ )**

 **Kaoru: Neoreul dallajige hae jul mabeop alright**

 **Momoko: One two three da junbihae modudeul geugoseuro da ollagabwa**

 **Miyako: eatteoni gonggiga jam dareul geal**

 **All: Ooh~**

 **Kaoru: Jal bawa wanbyeokhae boineun bimil ( _Ooh~_ )**

 **Usagi: Nal bawa haihil hanaro modeun ge dalla boyeo ( _Ooh~_ )**

 **Miyako: When I say**

 **All: So what you wanna do, so what you wanna do**

 **Kaoru: Jeomjeom nopge yeppeojige**

 **All: So what you wanna do, so what you wanna do**

 **Usagi: Eoksaekhan step no no no no**

 **Miyako: Haneureul kokkokkok jjilleobwa toktoktok**

 **Momoko: Oh ppeonppeonhan geu jasingam**

 **Usagi: Hanamyeon dwae okay geugeollo chungbunhae ( _Momoko: dangdanghan step_ )**

 **Miyako: Naega dalla boyeossdeon iyu alright ( _Kaoru: alge haejulge_ )**

 **Kaoru: Neoreul dallajige hae jul mabeop alright.**

The crowd erupted in cheers as another song started and they got into position the three girls got out of the stage that is when I got a closer look at them and screamed.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! ITS THEM!" I said, all of them shot me a look to quite down and I instantly slumped back to my seat feeling embarrassed, Otto-san pat me at the back.

"My son… you don't have to scream so loud" He said, I sighed and nodded my head, well at least I know how they really are.

 **Happiness by: Red Velvet**

 **(again just pretend that the girls are dancing to whatever the _actual_ girls are dancing, but this time though I intentionally paired up the red velvet girls with the ppgz ones, so Kaoru is gonna be Seulgi, Momoko is gonna be Irene, Miyako is Joy and Yeri and Usagi is Wendy.)**

 **Kaoru: Sometimes, you gotta be bold! Just rock the world ( _Boo-yah!)_**

 **All: Lalala lalala lalalala (Happiness) Lalala lalala lalalala ( _Momoko: Are you happy? Uh_ )**

 **Kaoru: Gomineun blow up kkulkkulhan gibun change up himeul naeryeogo ije wind up han bange meotjin iri gadeuk straight up**

 **Momoko: Nan maeil deo style up gibun up doeneun ire jipjung**

 **Usagi: Naega haengbokhagae saneun bigyeoreul jom malhaebolkka**

 **Miyako: Achime nan jameul kkae eommakke saranghandago malhae ( _Momoko: eohyu chakhan nae ttara_ )**

 **Usagi: Juljul nareul ttaraon happyga neom gwiyeowoseo haengbokhae ( _Momoko: uh yaega malhandae_ )**

 **Kaoru: Ireon money jeoreon power geugeotman tta tta tta ttaragada**

 **Momoko: Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha**

 **Miyako: Gippeun iri meotjin iri segyeneun cham cham cham manheun dera**

 **Usagi: Geuron money geuron power urineun gwasimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae**

 **Momoko: Dalla dalla naneun jom haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji, gomin gomin hadaga eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende**

 **Miyako: Eoje oneul naeildo haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi, dalla dalla naneun jom geungjeongui himuel naneun mitgo itji**

 **All: Lalala lalala lalalala (Hapiness) lalala lalala lalalala (nan wonhae) lalala lalala lalalala (kkumkkuja) lalala lalala lalalala ( _Miyako: uh are you happy uh?_ )**

 **Usagi: Shine on me! Let it shine on me yeah! Nae pume let it shine, Shine on me let it shine on me yeah nae du pare let it shine.**

 **All: Lalala lalala lalalala ( _happiness_ ) lalala lalala lalalala ( _nan wonhae_ ) lalala lalala lalalala ( _kkumkkuja_ ) lalala lalala lalalal ( _happiness_ )**

After their final pose, everyone stood up and began cheering, Howling and clapping, same thing goes for me and my brothers too, they bowed down and went out of the stage. All of a sudden, Oka-san jerked from her seat and went straight towards the door. I looked at her curiously as Butch doesn't seem to pay attention and Brick was talking with Otto-san, I look around for Blitz but I can't find him anywhere…. _Hmmmm_ …

 **Blitz's P.O.V**

I made sure I sneakily made my way outside right after Bunny-girl finished her solo. I overheard that there was a stash of cake on the 2nd counter in the kitchen, and Im gonna get it no matter what! ╚(•⌂•)╝My brothers had their part from the last 3 events, now its **my** turn to have the cake! I turn around the corner and saw the kitchen door wide open. I grinned

 _'This is my chance'_ Using my vampire speed I dashed towards the kitchen but before I could even reach there a hand grabbed my collar stopping –chocking- me in the process.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK!? LET ME GO!" I screamed to whoever the stupid person was to grab me by my collar.

"Blitz" The capture's voice said, I analyzed the voice as it was somewhat familiar, like Ka-san's voice or something. I sighed.

"Seriously bro, I don't have time for you, now hurry up and let me go so I can eat that damn cake and go before Mom gets me" I said, then the capturer gasped. I rose an eyebrow and turn around to see

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KA-SAN?!

And boy was she pissed.

"YOU PLANNED ON EATING THAT CAKE WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!" She yelled at me, I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and tried to play it cool.

"Mom! I didn't notice you back there! Ehehehe…" I trailed off hoping she would get the idea. She continues to glare at me then I sighed, time to use one of my special talents, this one I got from Butch.

"Gomen Mama, for planning that out without you knowing. I planned to get some cake for me and my brothers, you know how they love cake…" I said eyeing her with the best pleading eyes I can do. She softened her gaze at me as she squealed.

"Awwww~ You planned to get cake for your brothers too? Aren't you thoughtful~" She said, she dragged me over to the kitchen where I saw the HUGE cake they were talking about. She grabbed a plate and took a slice of it, handing it to me afterwards. She smiled.

"Go ahead, take it" She said, I smiled widely.

"Arigato! Oka-san! ^_^" I said, she nodded and gestured me to go back. I did so and got back to the Dining Room and got back to my seat, eating the cake away while my brothers stared at me.

"Hey… where'd you get that?" Butch asked, I shrugged.

"Earth…" He shot me a look before sighing and went back to whatever he was previously doing, Birck looked at me and the cake for what seems like hours, I looked at him.

"Dude, take a picture or something, Im sure its gonna hold the moment longer" He rolled his eyes muttering "whatever" underneath his breath before proceeding to read to other half of his pocket book. Boomer eyed the cake then gave me that frickin puppy dog face.

"Blitz-nii-san, can I please have one bite?~" He asked, I looked at him to see his blue eyes sparkling, I tried to look away but he only blocked my view. It lasted for a while before I got irritated and just shoved a piece of cake into his mouth, he seemed to doesn't mind as to how I deliver the cake to him for he just smiled and ate the rest of it. The out of nowhere, two arms grabbed a handful of my cake. I whipped my head around to see Brick and Butch eating cake. I glared.

"How dare you eat my cake!" I yelled, they both ignored me and continued to eat it, I sighed and went back to my seat just in time to see Boomer reaching out to my cake ad he was just an inch away from actually getting it, I glared at him before he shrunk back in his seat. I sat down and wrapped my arms around the cake.

 _Nobody steals my cake and gets away with it easily_

"SONS!" Otto-san called us, and immediately we jumped out of our seats and started looking for him. The problem about this is that Otto-san could be anywhere so who knows where he is right now, the last time he did this he was in the CR. And boy that one was really awkward. Finally I found him beside the door towards the exit of the Dining Room and we sprinted towards there, once we arrived, Brick spoke up.

"Otto-san, we did you call us?" He ask in his leader tone voice… or whatever. Otto-san sighed.

"Me and your mother talked about something earlier during the performance" We all nodded gesturing him to continue

"She told me that she had this feeling, the same feeling when I dated her that we were meant to be together or something, and right now she sensed something about the fact that your mates are actually **in** the castle" I rose an eyebrow at this

"So you tell us that we find those girls **here** in the castle?" Otto-san nodded.

"It turns out to be like that" Brick just nodded, Butch shrugged, Boomer agreed nonetheless while I started to look around.

 _Girl inside the castle huh?_

Otto-san dismissed us and we started to head back towards the Dining Room before he called over his shoulder.

"And you boys have 10 months left" He said then walk off. We all groaned.

 _10 months?!_

 **Normal P.O.V** ****

The PPNKG and the Queen's Lounge are glaring at the 4 girls who just presented in front of them, Minako looked around and gripped the hold of her cup tighter.

"I dont like those girls..." She muttered, Brute stared at her clearly hearing what she just said.

"Your not the only one" The dark-haired teen glared at Kaoru, Bell sighed.

"At least they are not going to interfere something in our plan, right?" She asked, Moriko thought about it.

"I dont know, I really hope they aren't going to pull anything to ruin our plan" Moriko said, Himeko perked up at that.

"What about I asked Daddy to tell him to kill them, then we can assure that they aren't going to do anything?" She said grinning widely, Berserk shook her head.

"No. If we are going to do that, the boys would notice it fast, with then being their personal maids and all" Berserk sighed.

Zebura looked at her 'friends' before turning her attention to the purple-eyed teen beside her.

"What do you think about this?" Zebura asked, the purple eyed teen returned it with a shrug as they both continue to eat away.

 **PPGZ & RRBZ: Hey!**

 **Boomer: You done reading? *innocent face***

 **Kaoru: *slaps him* Of course they are idiot, they are reading this fricking outro**

 **Miyako: Kaoru-chan please don't do that**

 **Butch: *girly voice* Yeah Kaoru please don't do that~ *snickers***

 **Kaoru: *glares at him***

 **Momoko: ANYWAYS! For todays outro, we are going to respond to your reviews**

 **Usagi: *nods eagerly* Yes yes, you guys left reviews and we wanted to respond to them so we did! \\(^_^)/**

 **Blitz: *chuckles at Bunny's antics***

 **Brick: Alright first off we are sorry if we replied late to your reviews, anyways first off is Lilly Star Rainbow, Aria accomplished that task girl, but we are sorry if we didn't get to use the other songs- HEY!**

 **Usagi:*takes paper with reviews on it* Next one is Darkjuliet4444….. how do you respond to this?**

 **Miyako: *looks at it* Oh, I think Aria-chan will answer that, right?**

 **Me: *burst through door* I heard it! Anyways, your actually right about your conclusion, the previous chapters I am actually giving you hints of the PPGZ's school and not only because it for me to come up with it and stuff but also for you to at least describe the girls, according to your own descriptions, so you were right about when they are going to a public school, and I appreciate you also connecting it to whatever the boys might feel, but to answer your question fully is gonna spoil the other chapters, so there is a high chance that I will make use of your review for the next upcoming chapters as kinda like an inspiration as to how I would write a story or chapter about the girl's school, thanks for your review! ^_^ *disappears***

 **Others: O_0?**

 **Usagi: Okay anyways, next up we have** **PpgzxRrbzcrossover2016** **,** **we did! \\(^_^)/**

 **Kaoru: Next one is FallenAngel… hahaha lol, I like it too, I hope we get another dares like those ones next time *smiles evilly while looking at the boys***

 **Boys: *looking around aside from her eyes***

 **Momoko: XxjuryofninexX Aria-shan would surely appreciate this one, I think I know some words in Filipino if I recall… hmm… let me try… Sa-la-mat po? Did I get it right?**

 **Others: *shrugs***

 **Butch: Next one is** **Lilipie Princess, I think its good though *shrugs* Eh Blitz! What do you think about SAO?**

 **Blitz: I like the action, I just don't like the fact that they talk a LOT! So we are going to respect you opinion Lilipie, for it is your opinion and not ours**

 **Boomer: Last one is** **flamingheart12** **, it's a good thing you like it! ^_^ Thank you**

 **Miyako: Alright I think that's about everything, ne?**

 **Kaoru: Yup it is**

 **Brick: So lets close it up shall we?**

 **Boomer: Hai!**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Greens: Live Life young!**

 **Purples: Stay cool!**

 **Reds: Ja Ne Minna**

 **All: Dewa Mata Ne**

 **A/N: Sorry it took longer than I thought, my internet is slowler and since I write story on Microsoft it registers it very slow, so slow than it decides to not publish it -_- anyways thanks for all your reviews and see you next chappie**


	26. Chapter 26 Going to school

**_~ 1 month later...~_**

 **Normal P.O.V**

A month has past and things are going pretty smooth in the mean time. The girls still continued to be the boy's personal maids, while the boys still continued on finding their mates. It is -without doubt- the most hardest "mission" they have encountered, they dated several girls and all, there are even some with close calls! (if it weren't for Irenia's judgements for their "taste for girls"). But lets not focus on that, lets focus on the girl's and boy's school day shall we? Okay okay okay, let's start, so anyways the boys attend to this very elegant and fancy private school. This school only accepts people that either have a special connection between the royalties of they are the royalties themselves, but most of the students are pretty much people who are indeed loaded with money. The girls in the other hand attended a public school, but not the type of public school where in the comfort room is really small and that the cafeteria has a broken ceiling or something that ish, even for a public school, the King and Queen provided it well for it is like a private school only 2x smaller and no chandelier nor a cafe in the entrance. Okay Ill stop talking cuz' we are about to start the story, kay? kay.

 **Brick's P.O.V**

I washed my hair with water as I watched the shampoo flow down the drain, I checked at the clock outside the shower and saw that it is only 6:30 and classes doesn't start till 7:00.

 _'30 minutes...'_ I thought. That is actually quite enough time and I could probably reach to school and got to the library before the students arrive, if it weren't for Butch's snoring, Boomer's whining and Blitz's stubbornness. I shook my head and let out a light chuckle, indeed they are my brothers, but I still don't get how we are related. I turned off the shower and stepped out to brush my teeth, after I did that I went to put on boxers and began drying my long hair. After what seemed like a minute or so someone knocked on the door.

"Ano Brick-sama, if you don't mind, can I come inside to put your clean clothes?" a smooth voice said behind it, Momoko's voice. I looked towards my door smirked, I sat down on my bed leaning against the frame with my arms crossed over.

"Go ahead" I replied, the door creaked open and there walked in Momoko holding a red laundry basket with my clothes neatly folded, she turned to say something towards me but then stopped, dropped the basket and put her hands over her mouth and eyes. Her face was flushed red and I only chuckled at that.

"Brick-sama, you could've just told me that you were still changing! I would have waited outside!" She scolded, I just shook my head and went towards where my school pants and shirts are. Today is a school day so I have to where the school uniform, Im a good boy ain't I?

"Relax Momo, its not like you saw anything that is not meant to be seen" I smirked as an idea came to mind "or do you want to~" I looked behind my shoulder to see her shaking her head ferociously.

"Not at all!" She said still covering her face. I laughed and changed to my clothes as I told her

"Don't look okay?" She nodded her right arm raised in a promising way while her eyes shut closed.

"I wont!" She said, I nodded and finished changing. After that I went to get my tie and started doing it

"You can look now" I said, Momoko peeped her eyes open and sighed in relief to see me fully dressed. She sighed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Next time, dont pull something like that" She said, I nodded my head lazily.

"Yes ma'am" She went to the laundry and started to put back my clothes. I turned towards the full sized mirror and did my thing- tying a tie. Its really hard actually and I admit it- to mysalf that is. I started to struggle putting it one when I heard a soft giggle behind me.

"You aren't doing so well with that aren't you?" Momoko said as she giggled once again and pointed at my messed up tie that has been tied into crap. I scoffed.

"Oh please, most men dont go well with ties you know" I said, she sighed and undo my tie while smiling a little.

"Tell that to your father and he'll sure give you a heck of a training on this one" She said still undoing my tie. There was silence after that and I took this opportunity to examine her. **(A/N: I suck at these really romantic things so just bear with it, pretty please with whipped cream and sugar on top~** (◕︵◕) **)** Her long orange hair that smelled like strawberries and vanilla, her fair peachy colored skin that I bet is smooth to touch, her white maid's uniform that fit her every curve and her cute little pink apron that just suits her very well, her pink eyes that are very calm and soothing even in the times I threw my anger tantrums, yes there were times where in I throw my tantrums. I sighed, what guy would _not_ want her to be with him. I broke out of my thoughts as Momoko stepped back with a smile.

"There you go" She said, I looked down to see my tie perfectly done, I smiled.

"Thanks" I went to go get my jacket then something stopped me.

"Momoko"

"Hai?"

"Don't you go to school?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket. There was a bit of silence before she answered.

"I do..." I went to my mirror and put my jacket while fixing my hair.

"Where do you school?" She blinked before answering hesitantly.

"New Townsville Public School, why?" I nodded with a small 'mhm' taking in the new information I got.

"What time are you supposed to be there?"

"7:00" I stopped fixing my hair and looked at the clock. _6:45_. I stared at Momoko as she just hummed and continue folding and placing my clothes.

"Aren't you worried about being late?" I asked walking towards her, she lifted her head and smiled.

"Nope, I never get late" She replied, I stared at her amused.

"How?" She shrugged but smirked a little, that smirk didn't go unnoticed by me though.

"I don't know" I just nodded suspiciously and went towards my backpack. After that I went towards the door and called over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later" She only nodded with a smile as she waved at me. I waved back and head towards the gate where my brothers are standing there waiting, well more of Boomer waiting for me. The others aren't there so I suspected that they aren't even ready.

"Lets go?" I asked, Boomer tilted his head.

"But what about Butch and Blitz?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"They'll catch up, now come one" I said as I got into running position, he did the same thing and after that we dashed towards our school.

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

After folding the rest of Brick-sama's laundry, I went towards the Maid's Quartet, in there I meet with my "sisters". By the looks of it, it seems they have accomplished their morning tasks too.

"Hey Blossy~" Usagi cheered,

"Stupid perverted baka always thinks about his hair... Oh, wassup?" Kaoru greeted

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Miyako said, I nodded with a smile.

"Hey, so you guys ready for school?" I asked, they nodded and we went towards our room. In there we literally (well not really) got out from our maid uniforms and got changed into our school uniforms. I looked at the clock and it read ' _6:50, 10 minutes before bell'._

"Ne minna, ikou" I said walking out the door, Kaoru followed me while grumbling about why does school exist, Miyako giggled while following also while Usagi was jumping while going outside the door, like literally jumping.

"~School school, mister golden school, why do you have to be so- *thug* AAHH!" Usagi began to sang -like she always do- but then stopped, we all looked around and sweatdropped at the scene in front of us. There laying, was our dear "sister" with a big red mark on her forehead.

"Itai!ಥ_ಥ" Usagi whined, me and the other girls just sighed.

"╮(─▽─)╭ eh, that's what you get for jumping towards the door" Kaoru sighed with her arms crossed.

"Uggghhh... stupid door! ヾ(｀ε´)ノ" Usagi said while going towards it and smacking the door only to get her hurt in return.

"Itai! ಥ_ಥ" Usagi whined once again. We all sweatdropped at her...again.

"Mou, you should really stop doing such childish things" I scolded her, she only nodded with a little "Hai..."

...

...

...

...

"I felt sorry for the door though..." We all looked at our blonde sister as if she has 11 fingers in total.

"...What? ^.^?" There was a bit of silence before Kaoru burst into laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru said laughing so hard that she was leaning on the floor, Usagi followed her as they were both laughing like crazy, I giggled slightly, while Miyako... still doesn't get what's happening.

"Alright, alright let's go to school" I said between giggles. The others (Kaoru and Usagi) stopped while Miyako nodded with a bright smile. We headed outside the backdoor and walked for 5-10 steps to reach the school's back gate. Yes, _this_ is why we never get late for school besides being personal maids.

 _RIIIINNNNGGG!_

The school bell rang signaling for the students to go and form their lines for the morning flag ceremony, Kaoru groaned as she placed -well dropped- her bag near a tree.

"Why do we need to go to school?!" She whined

"Because Kaoru, Maya-san told us that it would be helpful for us in the future" I said, as I placed my bag next to Kaoru's and began walking along with her.

"Demo ne, are we still going to be maids in the future?" Miyako suddenly asked, I stopped for words at that.

She's actually right... Come to think of it, I never thought about that... are we still going to be maids in the future?

* * *

 **RRBZ: WIDBHVSDwjobvpasdugfqwejbvoqwyrbuwervbe**

 **PPGZ: O.o?**

 **Usagi: What kind of secret language is that?**

 **Miyako: Yeah, I can't understand desu**

 **Other PPGZ: -.-"**

 **Butch: EH?! Its whats on the script!**

 **Kaoru: -_- What script. *turns to Momoko* Do we even have one?**

 **Momoko: *shakes head* Nope, I haven't received anything. Why did you boys have that anyways?  
**

 **Brick: We can ask you the same thing**

 **All:...**

 **Usagi: So... what's on the script?**

 **Blitz: Oh just a bunch of stuff. Wanna read?**

 **Miyako: Yes please-**

 **Usagi: YESSSSSSS**

 **Miyako: ^_^"**

 **Momoko: *looks over* Its about answering reviews**

 **Usagi: YOSH LET'S DO THIS! Okay so first is Lilipie Princess, hm...Aria-ching-chang is starting a new story, its called 'Text Mate' its still a ppg fanfic and Im still there! ^_^, so yah you can check it out. WHOSE NEXT?!**

 **Miyako: Can I-**

 **Kaoru: * gets script* Next is** **flamingheart12, I'll do the stunt while the rest answer their part kay? kay. *just imagine any stunt that Kaoru does, its your choice, yah imagination* Kay Im done.**

 **Usagi: Oh oh! There's a question for me! Um... I dont know! I just hate tension, they send me that shivers *fake shivers* Next is Brick-kun!~**

 **Brick: Yeah yeah, stop being too hyper. Im not being that _indifferent_ , Im simply doing what is right. And also, that cat was annoying and Dad doesn't want any animals in the castle, so why keep it?**

 **Momoko: So you did throw the cat?! *furious***

 **Brick:...**

 **Blitz: Alright alright, next we hav** **e PpgzxRrbzcrossover2016, ohohohoho even we dont know whats inside Ari's mind, you'll just find it out soon *smirks***

 **Butch: Next is PippElulu... I dont know how to-**

 **Me: *bursts throw door* OH YES! I just love Ojamajo Doremi and couldn't help but atleast place someones name in the story *closes door***

 **Others: ...**

 **Boomer: And the last one for today is Guest, thank you! Im sure Aria-chan appreciate the fact you enjoyed the story *smiles charmingly***

 **Miyako: *blushes***

 **Momoko: Anyways, I think thats it**

 **Kaoru: Yeah well lets close this thing**

 **Greens: Live life young!**

 **Purples: Stay cool!**

 **Blues: Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Reds: Ja Ne Minna**

 **All: Dews mata ne!**

 **A/N: Im so sorry I haven't been updating these past few weeks, school has got my time big time. And also thank you for all the patience you guys have. Im really sorry for the very bad grammar, if you want you can also suggest things to be added in this story. It could help me a lot. So see yah! ^_^**


End file.
